Spinners End
by May Traumend
Summary: Tras la muerte de sus padres en un atentado del bando oscuro, Hermione se retira de su lucha para refugiarse en una casa franca, con un tutor que cuidará de ella hasta que el peligro pase. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando sepa que su tutor es nada menos que Severus Snape?
1. Capitulo 1: Un nuevo hogar

**¡Muy buenas a todas! Tengo que decir que este es el primer Snamione que escribí, aunque haya sido el segundo en ser publicado. Estoy muy emocionada también porque es la primera vez que publico un Long Fic que no es un Dramione, lo cual es un cambio interesante a mi carrera amateur. Solo espero que os guste, que os divirtáis con él y que no lo juzguéis por la cubierta, en este caso por el título. Solo quisiera aclarar que es un universo alterado en el que, a pesar de que Albus Dumbledore está muerto, no hay mucho más relacionado con la forma directa en la que se desarrollan los acontecimientos en la historia canon.**

 **Disclamer: Todos los personajes y algunos lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, magnifica escritora y mejor persona aún. Yo me atribuyo el mérito de la trama de la historia.**

 **Capítulo 1: Un nuevo hogar**

En el despacho del profesor Dumbledore, con la mirada triste y sus manos enredadas en el regazo, Hermione Granger lloraba silenciosamente por la muerte de sus padres.

Guerra.

Ahora comprendía con toda su amplitud el significado de aquella palabra, y todo lo que la misma se llevaba para no volver. Heridos, lucha, fuego, muerte…

Estaba, sentada en la silla al otro lado del escritorio, esperando a que el profesor Dumbledore la reubicara. Ella había pedido al hombre un tutor y un refugio hasta que todo pasase. Alguien que la mantuviera a salvo, ahora que sus padres ya no podían hacerlo. Ella ya no se sentía con fuerzas para seguir luchando.

El despacho del anciano mago se hallaba exactamente como se lo encontró innumerables veces su compañero y amigo Harry en el pasado, con todos sus libros, cachivaches y su fénix en el perchero. Ella no había estado nunca antes en aquel lugar y, si no fuera por aquella circunstancia que la había traído hasta él, estaría recorriendo con su mirada los títulos de la biblioteca privada del profesor Dumbledore, que ocupaba prácticamente la totalidad de las paredes.

La profesora McGonagall entró al despacho por una puerta en la zona interior del mismo, alejada de la puerta principal. Ella se retorcía las manos en la falda, mirándola a los ojos y buscando consuelo en una mirada cómplice.

–Señorita Granger –la llamó la mujer. Ella alzó la vista de su regazo y la miró directamente a los ojos pardos–. No puede imaginar lo descorazonador que es para mí personalmente que usted esté pasando por esta situación. Ha perdido, al igual que Harry, a los seres que más la han querido en el mundo, incondicionalmente. Harry apoya sus fuerzas en este pensamiento, en sus padres, pero usted ha decidido dejar de luchar, mantenerse segura. Cuenta con mi apoyo en esto –le aseguró– porque no todos tienen la fuerza para soportar una pérdida así con tanto temple. Vamos a refugiarla en una casa franca de la Orden del Fénix especialmente escondida y protegida, en una ciudad al norte de Devonshire, en el condado de Barnstaple. Es de pocos habitantes y muy poco turismo.

–Confío en que usted me ha buscado un buen hogar para pasar la guerra –le aseguró Hermione–. Y estoy segura de que vivir con muggles por un tiempo me hará sentir mejor, en cierto modo.

–Así lo esperaba, Señorita Granger. Su tutor no tiene ningún inconveniente en ofrecerle su casa y su protección, siempre que cumpla sus escasas normas y ayude en la limpieza del lugar.

–Me parece una condición muy justa –aceptó Hermione–. Profesora, ¿Podré seguir en contacto con Harry y Ron? –La mujer frunció el ceño, sopesando su respuesta–.

–Podrá mandar cartas a sus amigos, pero éstas deberán ser entregadas por su protector y también serán entregadas sus respuestas por este medio. Pero no es probable que pueda verles con frecuencia, ellos deben ser discretos también –explicó la bruja. Miró en su bolsillo y consultó su reloj dorado–. Su tutor estará esperándola, ¿Tiene su equipaje?

–Sí, profesora, mi baúl está ya organizado desde ayer. Iré a por Crookshanks.

–Estupendo. Estaré esperándola en el vestíbulo, señorita Granger, y la acompañaré hasta la puerta. Le deseo la mejor de las suertes.

–Gracias, profesora –le agradeció, y salió de la habitación.

A Pansy Parkinson la habían pillado. Había estado evadiendo a la Orden del Fénix por tres días, después de que los Mortífagos huyeran de aquel barrio muggle tras un ataque algo fallido, dejándola atrás. Sin embargo, ella tenía la esperanza de que, al igual que los miembros del otro bando deambulaban por allí, los Mortífagos también estarían rastreándola, y era muy difícil dejarse ver de vez en cuando sin saber muy bien quien la iba a localizar. Finalmente, un miembro poco conocido de la orden la encontró buscando comida en un supermercado muggle, y fingiendo ser su pariente la sacó de la estancia y la inmovilizó en un callejón antes de realizar una muy bien planeada y escondida aparición conjunta.

Una vez Pansy hubo llegado al cuartel general de la Orden, fue sometida a un interrogatorio. Primero la interrogó Kingsley Shaklebolt, pero debido a que sin duda sabía muy bien quien era él y cuáles eran sus contactos, se negó en rotundo a decir una sola palabra. Ahí fue cuando entró en juego el profesor Lupin, con quien había compartido un curso entero en Hogwarts en relación docente–alumna, y con ello pretendían que la chica dijera algo.

Lupin abrió la puerta de la cocina, se acercó con un sándwich en un plato y un vaso de zumo y los dejó frente a la chica rubia, que los miraba con ansia.

–Son para ti. Me han dicho que te han encontrado en un supermercado, intentando hurtar algo para comer –explicó–. Debes estar hambrienta, come –ella cogió el plato, lo arrimó frente a sí, miró el contenido por un segundo y le dio un mordisco generoso. El profesor sonrió un poco–. Eso está mucho mejor. Aquí estarás a salvo, no vamos a hacerte daño.

–Cielos, son todos unos santos –ironizó ella, tragando su segundo bocado con un buen trago de zumo–. Mire, profesor, sé que piensan que van a conseguir algo de mí, pero yo no sé nada en absoluto. No pertenezco a ellos, ¿Lo ve? –Dijo, remangándose ambas mangas de su jersey–. ¿Qué pruebas tienen de que yo tengo relación con Mortífagos?

–Tu padre es mortífago, y tu madre… bueno, sabemos que la señora Parkinson murió cuando tú eras pequeña, y que tu padre nunca se volvió a casar –comentó, intentando ser comprensivo con la situación de la chica–. Lo que me hace deducir que vives con tu padre mortífago. Eso no quiere decir que tú compartas su opinión sobre lo que ellos hacen. Pero el hecho es que has estado en un barrio muggle tres días, durmiendo en la calle en la que dos muggles fueron asesinados -la chica se atragantó por un segundo con el bocado de su sándwich y tuvo que tragar zumo para que se le pasara-.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó, espantada.

Su misión era quedarse en la esquina de la calle que abría paso a la avenida principal, vigilando por si alguien aparecía y dar el soplo a los demás. Misiones sencillas de cumplir, misiones que no bañaban sus manos de sangre, o eso pensaba ella. Descubrir que ella estaba siendo cómplice de los asesinatos de muggles completamente desconocidos que no le habían hecho ningún mal la ponía enferma. De pronto se le fueron las ganas de comer, dejando el sándwich en el plato.

–Han muerto dos personas, a manos de quien–tu–sabes, y murieron el mismo día que tus compañeros te dejaron abandonada allí –dijo seriamente–.

–Yo no sabía que iban a asesinar a alguien, solo… solo quería que dejaran de hablar sobre mí y mi padre, quería que no le pasara nada malo. Si hablo, el morirá –dijo, sintiendo como la pena hacía a su corazón encoger.

El profesor le tendió un poco más de zumo y ella lo bebió con un movimiento autómata, ajena a sus actos. Después, se quedó completamente quieta, con las manos acurrucadas en el regazo, y mirando la mesa fijamente. El profesor Lupin se levantó, le pasó por los hombros una mano protectora y trató de infundirle confianza.

–Te quedarás con nosotros en una de nuestras casas francas, Pansy. Con todo lo que nos has contado, y sabiendo que los Mortífagos no tenían ninguna intención de buscarte, si te entregamos y averiguan que has estado aquí te torturarán, y también a tu padre. Es la única forma de mantenerte a salvo.

–Una casa franca… ¿Es que hay más de una casa que haga de sede de esta organización? –preguntó, confusa–. Debéis ser muchos.

–No, Pansy, pero somos muy precavidos, y eso vale por dos –sonrió haciendo una broma. Ella sonrió débilmente, y con esto la envió a uno de los dormitorios, donde pasaría la noche antes de que los miembros decidieran dónde debía ir.

Ya estaba lista para partir. Ya había dicho adiós al colegio, se había despedido de sus amigos y solo quedaba bajar su baúl, la cesta de Crookshanks y partir. Miró con tristeza las cortinas de su cama con dosel, la ventana con vistas a llago, y la enorme estufa en la que calentaban sus bufandas y calcetines en invierno. Escuchando de lejos una triste despedida de la Señora Gorda, Bajó por los pasillos y pasadizos hasta llegar a las escaleras de mármol en cuya base se hallaba el vestíbulo. Al bajar las escaleras, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape estaban abajo esperándola. Ella miró a la directora, esperando sus indicaciones.

–Señorita Granger, el profesor Snape hará el viaje con usted para llevarla hasta su nuevo hogar, en un tren que saldrá de Hogsmeade en exactamente treinta minutos. Ahora deberían darse algo de prisa –les apremió. Luego se giró y subió las escaleras, dejándola sola con el profesor de pociones–.

El profesor Snape, con sus ojos negros y su piel pálida, se dio media vuelta brevemente para observarla. Pronunció el hechizo "baúl locomotor" y alzó todas las pertenencias de la chica. Hermione le miró, sin saber muy bien si podía hacer preguntas. Finalmente se decidió y despegó sus labios:

–Profesor, ¿Es un sitio agradable el lugar en el que me voy a hospedar? –inquirió–.

–Es un lugar seguro –contestó cortante el hombre–. Creo que con eso podrá quedar satisfecha, señorita Granger.

–Claro, un lugar seguro –repitió las palabras del hombre, que ya la conducía por los caminos de los terrenos hacia la puerta de los cerdos alados–.

Una vez en la puerta tomaron un carruaje que los dejó justo en la estación, donde una locomotora de color rojo intenso parecía estar esperándolos a ellos. Todos los pasajeros del tren estaban ya en su interior, esperando a ser trasladados al hospital de Londres en cuanto bajaran en King Cross. Pronto ellos también subieron al tren, en el que tenían reservado el vagón de los prefectos, con mullidos sillones y comunicación con el maquinista. Ambos se sentaron, visiblemente incómodos, uno frente al otro en los asientos. El profesor la observó por unos instantes, notando como el tren comenzaba a moverse, y le preguntó:

– ¿Piensa hacer algo, señorita Granger, tras este retiro temporal? –preguntó, intentando por todos los medios no sonar burlón, en pos de comenzar una conversación trivial. Al ver la cara de la chica, que seguramente esperaba cualquier cosa menos una pregunta semejante, añadió–. ¿No piensa seguir estudiando?

–Creo que de momento me conformaré con seguir con vida –respondió secamente–, porque no creo que una hija de muggles fuera bienvenida en ningún lugar que tenga que ver con el mundo mágico en este momento, profesor.

–Claro –aceptó el hombre–.

Tras esta incómoda y breve intervención, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más en todo el trayecto. Hermione vio como el paisaje cambiaba de las planicies cercanas al castillo a las colinas y valles recorridos por las ovejas, y más adelante los pequeños pueblos rurales cercanos a Londres. Ya era media tarde cuando llegaron a la estación, en la que hicieron un transbordo a otro tren, esta vez de media distancia, que los dejó en la estación de un pequeño pueblo.

Cuando llegaron, Hermione despertó cuando el profesor Snape le dio pequeños golpes en la cabeza para incorporarse de él, en quien había estado cómodamente apoyada durante su siesta. Ella se incorporó avergonzada y bajó rápidamente con la cesta de Crookshanks bajo el brazo. Hermione leyó el amarillento cartel, Cokeworth, y observó la capa de espesa niebla (también amarillenta) que le llegaba a los tobillos, por la oscura calzada. Aquel parecía un pueblo completamente industrial, un pueblo obrero. Una antigua chimenea asomaba por el fondo de su vista como una gigantesca y grotesca sombra oscura, y junto a la estación se hallaba una cuesta en la que había un río al fondo, muy sucio y pestilente, lleno en ambas orillas de basura.

– ¿Por dónde…?

–Es esta misma calle, la calle de la Hilandera. Es la última casa, al frente del callejón –señaló. Al ver Hermione que él la acompañaba caminando y arrastrando el baúl, le preguntó–.

–Profesor, ¿Quién va a ser mi tutor? –dijo mientras caminaba por la acera. Pronto llegaron a la puerta de la casa, hecha por completo de ladrillos rojos, bastante desvencijada–.

–Señorita Granger –le respondió, abriendo con una vieja llave de latón la puerta de la casa y entrando con el pesado equipaje de ella–. Esta es mi casa, yo soy su nuevo tutor. Pensaba que era usted inteligente, ¿Es que piensa que he realizado todo este viaje en un transporte muggle solo para acompañarla?

–Entonces ya está decidido –concluyó el señor Weasley, mirando a los demás miembros reunidos en la cocina–.

–Seguro que la chica estará bien, es muy inteligente, necesita mantenerse ocupada y esta es la única forma que veo de conseguirlo –dijo convincentemente Lupin–.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Remus –dijo la profesora McGonagall, colocando su sombrero–. Si ya no hay más asuntos que tratar, debo volver al colegio. Buenas noches.

Pansy oía lo poco que podía asomada desde la barandilla de las escaleras. Había podido oír cosas como "Campo", "Protección" y "aislado". Esto último no le había gustado nada. ¿Aislado? ¿Dónde la iban a llevar, a un campo de concentración? Ella se temía lo peor, pues desde el día anterior solo había podido moverse por su pasillo, en el primer piso, lo justo para visitar el baño, y le traían la comida al dormitorio, que disponía de un pupitre con silla para poder comer sin tener que arrodillarse en el suelo frente a la cama. Sospechaba que ese día la cena vendría con noticias sobre su incierto futuro. Realmente ella no quería seguir teniendo que ver con los actos de los Mortífagos, pero sentía verdadera aversión hacia la Orden del Fénix, lo que la hacía hallarse en una posición un tanto solitaria, pues si no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos bandos, ¿Con quién debería estar? ¿Los Muggles? "Oh, cielos, no –se dijo a sí misma, reprimiendo un escalofrío".

– ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó una voz de mujer. Era la primera vez que oía a una señora llamar a su puerta, pues por lo general siempre subía el profesor Lupin. Algo recelosa, decidió contestar–.

–Pase.

En la estancia entró una rechoncha mujer pelirroja, con el cabello recogido en una coleta y con un chal de ganchillo de colores que la hacía ver de campo. Llevaba una bandeja con un humeante plato de sopa de cebolla, y un trozo grande de pan con zumo de calabaza.

–Aquí tienes, cielo, espero que te guste. La he hecho yo misma –le explicó con una sonrisa–.

–Gracias, señora… por su pelo diría que es la señora Weasley, ¿No? –preguntó, algo cohibida. Tantos años criticando a Ronald Weasley y su familia por ser pobres y pelirrojos, y ahora esa señora estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerla cómoda y bien alimentada–.

–Sí, cariño, soy la señora Weasley. Como sabes, hoy hemos tenido una pequeña reunión sobre qué ocurrirá contigo después de tu estancia aquí. No quiere decir que nos queramos deshacer de ti, por supuesto –comentó con una sonrisa tierna–. Tenemos claro que no vamos a volver a entregarte a los Mortífagos, pero imaginamos que no te gustaría tampoco estar en la sede de sus enemigos por temor a ser descubierta y que tomen represalias contra ti. Por eso, hemos pensado en refugiarte en una casa franca. Una casa que sea como la de cualquier otra familia, donde puedas pasar la guerra de la forma más segura posible.

–Entiendo. Voy a ser una refugiada –concretó ella. Miraba con deseo la sopa de cebolla. Realmente estaba muy hambrienta aún, pero temía ser descortés comiendo mientras otra persona estaba manteniendo una conversación trascendental con ella–.

–Sí, eso es. Hemos pensado que lo mejor que podríamos hacer sería traerte con nosotros a casa. Con Arthur y conmigo.

Pansy la miró como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Una señora pobre, con muchísimos hijos, con un sueldo unifamiliar y a quien le costaba llegar a fin de mes, la estaba invitando a pasar con ella una temporada, a expensas de que la guerra finalizase. Y ella, además, no lo veía una buena idea. Los Weasley eran traidores a la sangre, todo el mundo lo sabía, y si algún mortífago fuera capaz de rastrearla hasta allí, ella sería castigada. Y los Weasley serían asesinados.

–Señora Weasley, estoy muy agradecida por ofrecerse a tenerme en su casa –dijo en un tono que intentaba sonar de gratitud–, pero… ¿No es demasiado arriesgado? Es decir, ustedes son… digamos, demasiado afines a los muggles. Si descubrieran que están alojando a una fugitiva del bando del Señor Oscuro, ¿No correrían riesgos?

–Cielo, todos corremos riesgos constantemente. Es una guerra. La gente muere, y nosotros debemos llorarles y seguir adelante. ¿Tendremos problemas si nos descubren? Por supuesto, pero una buena persona sabe cuáles son las cosas por las que merece la pena luchar –le contestó, mirándola con ternura–. Tú tienes, cuanto, ¿diecisiete años? Acabas de empezar a vivir, y no pienso dejar que te lleven a una casa franca cualquiera, donde no vas a hacer una vida normal y te tendrán en una alcoba encerrada sólo con permiso para salir al aseo. Eres una adolescente, aún tienes elección, y me voy a encargar de que cuando llegue tu momento de elegir, llegues sana y salva.

Pansy quiso llorar, pero no lo hizo. Aquellas debían ser las palabras que una madre dedicaría a sus hijos. Su padre solo le inculcó las delicias del bando oscuro, mientras una niñera que cambiaba con los escarceos de su padre la educaba para ser una señorita de buena sociedad y una estudiante ejemplar. Frío y sin sentimientos, simplemente ella nunca había sentido el calor de una madre como ahora lo había explicado la señora Weasley. Puede que sus hijos y ella fueran enemigos naturales, pero aquella mujer le gustaba. Y haría lo que fuera por estar con ella todo el tiempo que fuera posible, aunque tuviera que ser más que el necesario para su protección.

–Señora Weasley… iré con usted. Iré a su casa –aceptó–. Pero, si pudiera ser, me gustaría que me dejara ayudarla en todo lo posible mientras esté a su cuidado.

–Es una oferta muy generosa, pero ya veremos cómo nos organizamos una vez lleguemos a casa. Vendré a recogerte mañana por la mañana, y cogeremos un tren muggle. Así que si no tienes ropa de muggles, dímelo y te traeré algo de Ginny.

–No tengo, es verdad– cayó en la cuenta la muchacha-. Le agradecería que me trajera algo de ropa, para poder asearme un poco. Gracias por todo, señora Weasley -le dio una mano en señal de agradecimiento a la señora Weasley, pero ella tiró de su brazo y le dio un abrazo cálido y consolador–.

–No te preocupes, cielo, todo irá bien.


	2. Capitulo 2: Adaptándose a los muggles

**¡Buenas noches a todos! He decidido actualizar el fic los domingos por la noche, a pesar de que algunos que lo han leido hayan recibido de mí misma la información de que lo actualizaría los martes. El caso es que, en mi opinion, el primer capitulo de un fic dice demasiado poco sobre sí mismo. Además, concretamente este es un fic al que le cuesta un poco arrancar con la historia, por lo que siempre suelo adelantar la publicacion del segundo capitulo.**

 **Dicho esto, hay una chica que me ha dejado un anonimo, y a la que no he podido contestar por privado, así que responderé sus reviews aqui:**

 **yetsave & Akasha: Hola! No puedo decirte de quien se va a enamorar Pansy, sería un spoiler enorme, pero puedo aseguraros que no hay Slash en este fic. **

**Haruka: Hi! Thanks for reading my fic, hope you liked it. I don't usually write about Pansy/Hermione, or in fact any other slash couple, but the stories of they two are very related each other so it's interesting the way everything goes, even if they are in different homes and living completely separate lifes. Enjoy reading!*  
**

 ***Hola! Gracias por leer mi fic, espero que te gustase. Normalmente no escribo sobre Pansy/hermione, de hecho no suelo escribir sobre ninguna pareja Slash, pero las historias de ellas dos estan muy relacionadas entre si, asi que es interesante ver como todo evolucion, incluso estando ellas en diferentes casas francas y viviendo vidas completamente separadas. Disfruta leyendo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

– ¿Entonces viviré con usted? –preguntó, con la boca abierta.

En ningún momento había pasado por su cabeza que tuviera que vivir en una casa así con un hombre como aquél. Desagradable con ella, un Slytherin que odiaba a los hijos de muggles y a ella y sus dos amigos en particular. Alguien que había sido injusto con ella todos los días de existencia en el colegio Hogwarts, que le quitaba puntos por el simple hecho de respirar y al que deseaba con toda su alma perder de vista lo antes posible.

–Veo que lo va comprendiendo – se percató el hombre, con una sonrisa que no transmitía en absoluto amabilidad–. Hablemos de las normas. Primera norma: No tocará nada que no sea suyo en esta casa sin mi permiso.

–No pensaba hacerlo –aseguró ella, con un gesto de asco hacia el polvo y el olor a moho que se acumulaba en toda superficie de la casa–.

–Segunda norma –continuó–: Nos turnaremos para cocinar. Yo no sé cocinar –añadió–, pero creo que ahora que no vivo solo, debemos comer algo que sea más nutritivo que esas bandejas precocinadas. La otra persona limpiará los platos el día en el que uno cocine.

–Está bien. ¿Algo más? –le preguntó, visiblemente molesta por el comportamiento hostil del profesor acerca de su desvencijada casa–.

–Hay una última regla, de la que sé que Minerva le ha hablado: deberá ayudarme a la limpieza de la casa. Hoy sería conveniente que cada uno habilitase su habitación para poder dormir en ella, y mañana comenzaremos a ventilar el resto de la casa.

– ¿Y podemos usar magia? –inquirió–.

–Podemos, pero yo no sé conjuros de limpieza del hogar, así que limpiaré la mía de la manera tradicional: con mis manos –replicó el, con una sonrisa torcida–. Su habitación está subiendo las escaleras, la primera puerta a la derecha. Hoy haré yo la cena.

–De acuerdo, profesor Snape. Bajaré en media hora, cuando haya terminado de instalarme –le informó ella–.

Con un movimiento perezoso de su varita, subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio que el hombre le había asignado, mientras reflexionaba sobre la decisión de la profesora McGonagall de dejarla en manos de aquella persona.

"No puede ser que se le haya ocurrido sin más –pensó ella–, seguro que tiene razones de sobra para haberme puesto al cargo del profesor Snape, por muy injusto y resentido que haya sido conmigo y mis amigos hasta ahora…"

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y un fuerte olor a humedad y a habitación cerrada le inundó las fosas nasales. Conjurando un casco burbuja, y pudiendo respirar con normalidad, abrió bien los ojos para identificar toda su nueva habitación: tenía una ventana en el lateral izquierdo –lo cual era un consuelo, pues aquel cuarto necesitaba una ventilación de urgencia–, un escritorio pequeño, una cómoda, su cama de dos plazas y una estantería, completamente vacía. Su colcha, polvorienta y húmeda, era de color rosa, con almohadones a juego y unos cuadros de flores pintados en acuarela colgados en la cabecera de la cama. Preguntándose quien podría haber vivido en aquel dormitorio antes que ella, con ese precioso aunque deteriorado papel pintado a rayas, pronunció el hechizo "fregotego" y unos cuanto más, tras lo cual se sentó en la silla acolchada que acompañaba al escritorio a observar como, por la ventana, salían volando ratones muertos, polvo, moho verdoso y hasta arañas. Cuando hubo más o menos finalizado su trabajo con éxito, se dispuso a ordenar el contenido de su baúl y ambientarlo al espacio disponible. Colocó sus libros en la estantería, y abrió el cajón de su escritorio con la esperanza de guardar allí sus útiles de escritura, cuando encontró que ya se hallaba ocupado. Un pesado libro descansaba allí, limpio gracias a los conjuros pero evidentemente deteriorado, sin títulos en la tapa o el lomo y que parecía encuadernado a mano. Hermione, curiosa pero cauta, lo recogió con un pañuelo en la mano haciendo de barrera y lo colocó encima del escritorio. De un golpe, se atrevió por fin y lo abrió-.

No era ningún libro, sino un álbum. No reconoció a ninguna de las personas que salían en él, pero dedujo fácilmente que era un álbum de familia, posiblemente hecho por la madre del profesor, la señora Snape.

Tratando de ser lo más cuidadosa posible, lo volvió a colocar en su sitio en vistas de ser hojeado tras la cena, y cuando hubo guardado su pluma, tinta y papel en los cajones inferiores, se dijo que no tenía más remedio que bajar y ver en qué podía ayudar al profesor. Con pesar, volvió a bajar las escaleras, y se encontró al hombre buscando por los cajones.

– ¿Qué está buscando, profesor? –preguntó con curiosidad. El hombre levantó la vista, enfadado–.

–Busco libras esterlinas, pero se ve que mi padre gastó hasta el último penique antes de morir –Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su nuca al hablar del fallecimiento del hombre que vivía en aquella casa y, en particular, pensando en donde habría terminado su vida–.

–Yo tengo dinero, profesor, podría prestárselo –se ofreció–.

–No me hace falta su dinero, señorita Granger, lo que necesitamos es comida.

–Pero para comprar comida necesita dinero, y no tiene –replicó ella entonces. El hombre la miró, con la vena de la frente palpitando de irritación–. Mis padres han muerto y me han dejado una herencia de la que puedo disponer. Hace una semana saqué del banco trescientas libras. Creo que con cincuenta podremos ir a comprar comida a la tienda.

El profesor, no sabía Hermione si por necesidad o porque había hablado de sus padres fallecidos, cogió el monedero de tela de pana que Hermione le tendía a regañadientes y con el ceño muy fruncido. Realmente no parecía que Hermione fuera a tener una compañía muy agradable en aquel lugar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Pansy se levantó muy temprano. Aún no tenía su ropa de muggle en casa, así que se puso una vez más la sucia túnica que llevaba puesta el día que la "secuestraron". Se sentó y esperó en la cama, y al poco de pensar en que podría volver a dormir un poco, llamaron a su puerta.

– ¿Pansy? –Preguntó el señor Weasley–. ¿Puedo pasar?

–Sí, señor Weasley –aceptó ella–.

–Te traigo ropa, para que te cambies antes de salir –le comunicó, y dejó la ropa encima de la cama junto a ella. El hombre, sin saber cómo continuar, se pasó una mano por su incipiente calva–. Te podré transportar conmigo hasta la estación de trenes, ya sabes, en aparición conjunta, y allí Molly te estará esperando con un billete de tren para ambas. No podemos arriesgarnos a que detecten tus movimientos mágicos más de lo que nos conviene para mantenerte a salvo.

–Son ustedes muy amables, señor Weasley –dijo ella, sonriendo–. Es como si esta fuera la excusa perfecta para escapar.

–Me alegra oír que no estás molesta por la situación –se entusiasmó el señor Weasley, más confiado de sí mismo–. Te esperaré abajo, dejaré tu puerta sin bloquear, al fin y al cabo ya no eres sospechosa de nada, ¿Verdad?

–Gracias –aceptó. Cuando él hubo cerrado la puerta, ella se cambió rápidamente. Los pantalones eran de su talla, y la sudadera, aunque un poco ancha, no estaba tan mal. No habían traído zapatos, así que se puso sus propios zapatos de uniforme. Al peinarse un poco con los dedos su rubio cabello, se echó un vistazo en el desvencijado espejo y con una exclamación de aprobación del mismo salió al pasillo y bajó las escaleras.

Allí la esperaba el señor Weasley, ya vestido con su traje a rayas y su corbata de lunares de colores. Al verla bajar, se giró para buscar algo en una mesilla y cuando hubo alcanzado el último escalón le tendió un donut y un vaso de cartón.

–No sabía si te gustaba el café, así que te he traído un té con leche. Es nuestro desayuno –explicó–. Ahora, agárrate bien y concéntrate en salir de aquí. Tenemos que aparecernos justo en la puerta de la casa, así que debes estar muy callada y no llamar la atención.

–De acuerdo, señor Weasley– dijo ella, y con unos pasos delicados y silenciosos salieron a la puerta principal. El profesor Lupin le dijo adiós con la mano desde el fondo del vestíbulo.

Nada más salir supo que la casa estaba siendo vigilada por los "otros". Vio a un par de hombres en la plaza frente a la casa, y sintió como su corazón se sobresaltaba, pero apenas tuvieron tiempo de vislumbrar dos sombras aparecer frente a una casa invisible para ellos y el señor Weasley ya la había cogido de la mano y había realizado una aparición conjunta.

Aparecieron en la estación de tren de Londres situada en Paddington, tras la que le esperaban largas horas de viaje en tren hasta el condado de Devonshire. Vio a la señora Weasley saltando levemente con la mano levantada, y dándole la mano en agradecimiento al señor Weasley, cruzó la calle y se reunió con ella, subiendo en el tren tras picar su billete el revisor.

Pansy llegó a su destino con los ojos bien abiertos, observando el paisaje y a los otros pasajeros del tren. Se había comido su desayuno y bebido su té con leche, y la señora Weasley había sacado su labor de punto y estaba entusiasmada con su jersey. Había sido un viaje algo denso, pues el tren no viajaba tan rápido como el Hogwarts Express, pero aun así le divirtió mucho observar el día a día en un tren muggle de personas que no eran como ella. Ver su ropa, comprobar su manera de hablar, y cuando se levantó para ir al baño también observó los títulos de los libros que la gente estaba leyendo para tener un viaje más ameno.

Al notar el tren frenar por completo, la señora Weasley guardó su labor y apuró a Pansy para que ambas salieran del tren. Después de salir entre el bullicio de la estación, la señora Weasley caminó con paso firme seguida por Pansy.

–Señora Weasley, ¿Viven ustedes en este pueblo de muggles?

–No, querida. Los magos tenemos muy restringido el vivir con muggles, necesitamos muchos permisos que lamentablemente no estoy dispuesta a pedir, porque me encanta hacer mis labores con magia –explicó–. Así que tenemos una casita de campo, podría decirse que una granja, en una colina en las afueras. Debemos ir andando y tal vez se te haga un poco pesado, pero es un buen modo de hacer un poco de ejercicio y estirar las piernas. Espero que te guste nuestro hogar –concluyó, dedicándole un apretón en el hombro con su rechoncha mano.

–Seguro que será un cambio interesante –comentó Pansy, sin saber bien que decir–.

Ambas caminaron con vivacidad, deseosas de llegar y descansar un poco los pies. Vivir en lo alto de una colina era inevitablemente agotador, pero los Weasley se las apañaban bien, y al fin y al cabo un refugio era más de lo que ella esperaba. Nadie había pensado ni por un segundo que ella podría no ser de fiar, lo que la llevaba inevitablemente al pensamiento de que tal vez la Orden del Fénix fuera un tanto… cándida, en ese sentido. Desde luego, ella estaba más que aliviada de haber salido de aquella oscura sombra que la perseguía día y noche, obligándola a hacer cosas horribles que no quería y haciendo así que su corazón fuera tan oscuro y sombrío como todos los demás Mortífagos. Había heridas, pensaba ella, que nunca sanaban. Podrían mejorar, podrían disimularse, pero jamás iban a desaparecer.

Ella, gracias a Merlín, jamás se vio en ese extremo, no como sus demás compañeros, por ser una mujer, y se sintió agradecida por ello. Sonrió para sí misma, y la señora Weasley, que le echaba una ojeada de vez en cuando, se alegró sinceramente de que alguien en aquellos tiempos pudiera seguir pensando en cosas tan agradables como para dotar su rostro con una tímida e iluminada sonrisa. Pronto, tras recuperar la visión de la línea del horizonte, su destartalada casita hizo aparición.

–Vivimos justo allí. Nuestros vecinos más cercanos son los Lovegood, pero no nos relacionamos mucho con ellos –explicó–.

–Entiendo.

–Cuando llegues, podrás darte una ducha y descansar un poco. Allí Ron te explicará cómo va todo en casa, mientras yo preparo algo rico para comer.

– ¿Ro–ron? –tartamudeó–. ¿Ron Weasley, su hijo?

–Claro, cielo. ¿Hay algún problema? –Preguntó entonces la señora Weasley.

De todos los amigos de Potter, y a pesar de deberle tanto a su familia, el que más recibía su odio incondicional era sin duda Ronald Weasley, simplemente por el hecho de que si hubiera sido de cualquier otra casa, incluso de la suya propia, le habría odiado igualmente: Era estúpido, insensible, gruñón, infantil, inseguro de sí mismo, egocéntrico y un completo imbécil con las chicas. Desde luego, no pintaba absolutamente nada halagüeño el hecho de que este mismo chico fuera su guía en su nuevo refugio, pero compuso la mejor sonrisa de cortesía para la señora Weasley y se dispuso a contestar:

–No, señora Weasley no hay ningún problema.

* * *

–Voy a ir a la tienda de la esquina. Puede ir poniendo la mesa, el mantel y la vajilla están en el aparador del comedor –señaló. Hermione asintió con la cabeza–. Voy a comprar verduras.

–De acuerdo, estaré aquí –dijo ella, como si hubiera otro remedio más que seguir en aquel lugar. El profesor dio media vuelta, con su capa haciendo un frufrú, y cerró la puerta de entrada de un fuerte portazo. De las vigas cayó polvo y suciedad.

Hermione cogió la sucia y desportillada vajilla, las hechizó para que se limpiaran solas y la colocó en la mesa, con manteles individuales, y tenedores y cuchillos. También sacó dos vasos de cristal muy antiguos. Cuando ya se disponía a buscar las servilletas de tela, el profesor llegó de nuevo, con una gran bolsa de papel llena de comida y cara de pocos amigos.

–Odio a los muggles –dijo simplemente. Hermione le miró sin saber en absoluto qué decir frente a un comentario tan directo e hiriente–. Son indiscretos, cotillas y criticones.

–Usted está criticando indiscretamente a sus vecinos muggles –le dijo ella, buscando en el cajón las servilletas–. Tal vez a usted también le guste cotillear y ni siquiera se de cuenta de ello, a veces pasa.

–Cállese.

Hermione se quedó callada. Definitivamente, aquella nueva vida en el periodo de guerra no iba a ser demasiado agradable.

El hombre se encerró en la cocina, o al menos se escondió allí todo lo que pudo teniendo en cuenta que no había puerta de separación y había una isleta entre ésta y el comedor, y encendió el fuego de la estufa con un toque de su varita. Cortó patatas, cebollas y pimientos, y los rehogó al fuego. Luego cogió unas salchichas embutidas y las pasó por una sartén con mantequilla. Hermione estaba sentada, esperando indicaciones, cuando recibió la noticia de que la comida estaba servida.

– ¿Qué tengo que servirle de beber? –preguntó, mirando sus vasos vacíos–. No hay bebidas en la nevera.

–Eso podría habérmelo dicho antes de ir a la tienda –comentó malhumorado–.

–Lo he visto después de que usted se marchara –aclaró ella–.

–Yo beberé vino de elfo. Voy a ir a mi bodega, espere. El agua del grifo es potable (aunque pueda no parecerlo en un principio) así que de momento tendrá que conformarse con eso.

–Vaya, gracias por el ofrecimiento –dijo sarcásticamente ella mientras abría el grifo. El agua, gracias a Merlín, salía transparente al menos–.

Al sentarse ambos a la mesa, el profesor con una copa en las manos, reinó un incómodo silencio roto únicamente por el tintinear de los cubiertos sobre los platos. Realmente no es que fuera una cena gourmet, pero alimentaba y era lo menos que podía pedirle a un hombre que no sabía ni hacer unos huevos revueltos. Para intentar normalizar las cosas, Hermione comenzó una conversación que no tenía ganas de empezar:

–Dígame, Profesor, ¿Esta casa es suya? –preguntó–.

–Obviamente, puesto que vivo aquí.

–Imagino que es la casa de su infancia –se aventuró a afirmar ella–.

–Imagina usted correctamente, señorita Granger. Mis padres vivían aquí, en este pequeño pueblo. Mi padre era un muggle.

–Vaya, así que usted se crio con niños muggles.

–No exactamente –la corrigió–. No tenía muchos amigos por el barrio.

– ¿Ni uno? –preguntó ella, dudosa–.

–Solo conocía a otra niña, que era también una bruja, que vivía unas manzanas más cerca de la chimenea de la fábrica. Era la madre de Potter –informó. Hermione supo que ahí acabaría su indagación sobre el pasado de Snape–.

–Y ¿por qué sigue viviendo en un barrio de muggles? –Preguntó entonces–. Lo más seguro sería que fuera a vivir con magos.

–No puedo vender la casa, porque tiene tantos elementos y hechizos mágicos que si se me olvidara alguno, por pequeño que fuese el detalle, me vería envuelto en un pleito con el Ministerio, y no me conviene nada meterme en problemas en mi… posición –vaciló. La comida ya había terminado y ambos estaban sentados en la mesa redonda del comedor, uno frente al otro–.

– ¿Puedo hacerle más preguntas?

–Sí, aunque me reservaré el derecho de contestarlas –aclaró el hombre–.

– ¿Por qué ha sido siempre tan injusto conmigo en las clases de pociones? –dijo ella. El profesor Snape se ruborizó, pero la miró desafiante–. No crea que se me ha olvidado la forma en la que trataba a los Gryffindor en general, o a mí y a Neville en particular.

–Sencillamente me parecía que dejarla ayudar a su antojo a los que debían ganarse el Aceptable por sí solos era un acto muy orgulloso y altivo, y no estaba dispuesto a tolerar que en mi clase se hicieran ese tipo de trampas, Señorita Granger –le advirtió–. Es usted buena en pociones, pero no por ello debe hacer el trabajo sucio de los demás.

Hermione quedó sin habla por un instante. Nunca había pensado que hubiera otra razón más que la de que Snape odiaba a los Gryffindor, y pensaba ponerle en una incómoda tesitura, pero la respuesta tan cabal de él la dejó perpleja.

–Comprendo. Entonces, usted sí piensa que soy buena haciendo pociones.

–Bueno, robó Piel de serpiente arbórea africana, crisopos y cuerno de bicornio en su segundo curso de mi despacho, y, a pesar de que usó usted mal el tipo de cabello que eligió, no se puede negar que fuera una pocion multijugos excelente –Snape tomó otro sorbo de su vino mientras ella se avergonzaba de sí misma por aquello–. Claro que usted no sabía que yo poseo ese tipo de información. Tal vez hasta ahora haya estado pensando en lo estúpido que soy, por no haberme dado cuenta nunca de ello.

–Yo no pensaba eso, señor. No lo pienso, de hecho –dijo ella, sin dejar de parpadear–. Debo fregar los platos. Si me disculpa –se excusó, y amontonó los platos encima de la bandeja y se encaminó al fregadero individual.

El hombre la observó marchar con el ceño aún fruncido. Aquellas iban a ser unas vacaciones muy largas.


	3. Capítulo 3: Conociendo al enemigo

**¡Muy buenos dias a todos! Hoy os traigo el tercer capitulo de esta historia. Ha tenido poco publico, pero gracias a dos las que sí que estais leyendo sois fieles ^^ No os imaginais como os agradezco eso. Una vez más, me gustaría contestar a reviews mandados en Guest por aquí, dado que me parece injusto que no puedan contactar conmigo de forma más directa.**

 **Yetsave: Hola! Bueno, yo he de confesar que también hago lo mismo que tu, me imagino qué puede pasar por la mente de los perversos autores cuando responden preguntas de los demás lectores. Espero que mi candidato para Pansy te guste, porque a mi personalmente es una pareja inusual que me encanta. Veremos aquí el lado más humanizado de Pansy.**

 **Y bueno, eso es todo, disfrutad del capitulo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, como deseando despertar de un mal sueño lo más segura posible de que iba a desaparecer. Sin embargo, no fue así: seguía en la casa del profesor Snape. Aquel día, además, debía participar en la limpieza de la casa. Sintiendo sus pies pesar como el plomo, ella los enfundó en sus zapatillas y fue al baño del pasillo, que estaba junto a su puerta.

Lo que no esperaba encontrar allí era al profesor en pantalón de pijama, afeitándose, con el torso al descubierto.

– ¡Profesor Snape! –Exclamó, y se giró para no mirar, aunque ya había visto el torso marcado por la Guerra, pálido y perfilado–. Ya no vive usted solo, así que debería cerrar la puerta cuando vaya a entrar al baño.

–Señorita Granger, deje de exagerar. Es una cuchilla y un hombre medio vestido –dijo ignorándola y siguiendo con su tarea–. No escandalice tanto y vaya a hacer el desayuno, hoy es su turno.

Hermione hervía en rabia. ¿Solo una cuchilla y un hombre medio vestido? ¡A saber que se hubiera encontrado si hubiese salido de allí cinco o diez minutos antes, cuando el profesor estuviese aseándose!

–Espero que tenga en cuenta mi consejo y la próxima vez cierre la puerta antes de darme un susto así a estas horas de la mañana –le replicó–.

–Es mi casa, y haré lo que me plazca. Este baño no tiene ventanas y el vapor debía salir por alguna parte, así que deje de montar un número –dijo el hombre a través de la puerta encajada–. Ahora, si no le importa, me gusta el pan tostado y los huevos fritos.

Hermione se indignó como si el mismísimo Ron le hubiera prácticamente ordenado que le preparara su desayuno. ¿Quién se creía? Si ella tenía que cocinar ese día lo haría a su modo y, por supuesto, cocinaría lo que a ella le apeteciese. Para eso había comido verduras salteadas el día anterior. Con toda la dignidad que pudo bajó a la cocina y preparó unos huevos revueltos con café y unas tortitas, y preparó leche tibia para Crookshanks, que se había acomodado bajo el sillón de orejas y pretendía cazar ratones hasta quedarse a gusto.

Ya estaba todo dispuesto en la mesa cuando el hombre bajó. Hermione le dio los buenos días como era debido y después le invitó amablemente a que se sentara a la mesa a desayunar. Luego, se sentó ella también en el lado opuesto.

– ¿Qué es esto, señorita Granger? –Preguntó, mirando con la nariz arrugada mirando su plato con tortitas y los siropes de encima de la mesa–. Creo recordar que le había pedido unas tostadas.

–Pero no había pan–dijo ella–, así que improvisé unas tortitas. Pruébelas con sirope de chocolate, están muy buenas –le dijo ella, que estaba comiendo su ración bajo la atenta mirada de su gato, al que de vez en cuando le caían pequeñas porciones–.

–Sin embargo, tampoco había sirope, y aquí está –puntualizó él–.

–Fui a comprar sirope a la tienda de al lado –repuso–.

–Y no compró pan.

–No, preferí hacer tortitas de todos modos. Se le va a enfriar el café –le informó–.

El profesor Snape frunció el ceño. Hermione ya se había acostumbrado a eso, a pesar de llevar conviviendo menos de veinticuatro horas.

–Le dije antes, en el piso de arriba, que yo desayuno café y tostadas. No tortitas.

–Lo sé, le oí –dijo ella, sorbiendo su café–. Pero a mí me gustan más las tortitas, y es mi turno de cocinar hoy.

–Pero ha ido a la tienda, ¿no es así? Podría haberme comprado a mí pan, y dejar las tortitas para usted.

–Hubiera tenido que comprar también mantequilla y mermelada, y las tortitas solo necesitaban el sirope -replic´ño, y por dentro sintió una extraña y cálida satisfacción al decir aquello-.

–Parece que lo hace queriendo, señorita Granger, pero no disfrute demasiado con esto –le advirtió–. Recuerde que yo también tengo un turno de cocinar.

–Usted ni siquiera me preguntó qué quería para cenar anoche, así que pensé que eso me daba a mí carta blanca para cocinar lo que quisiera. Ahora, cómase las tortitas antes de que se enfríen, tenemos mucho que sanear aquí.

El hombre estaba, si es que eso era posible, completamente rojo de ira. Miraba a Hermione como esa niña especialmente pesada y sabelotodo que era, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la comida que hiciera él al día siguiente estuviera horrible, solo para escarmentarla por no hacerle sus tostadas. Luego sacudió su cabeza y se comió su tortita de dos grandes mordiscos. Tras beber de un golpe el café, se levantó de la mesa.

–Vamos a comenzar por el salón. Es pequeño, polvoriento y húmedo, pero es en su mayoría libros. Vamos a limpiar sin magia.

– ¿Por qué…?

–Porque lo digo yo –la cortó tajantemente–. Es mi casa, y son mis normas. Debemos aprender a convivir pacíficamente, señorita Granger, o las cosas pueden ir mal.

–En eso voy a estar de acuerdo –aceptó. El hombre le dio un cubo lleno de agua y un trapo–.

–Podemos empezar por los muebles.

* * *

Cuando Pansy y la señora Weasley salieron al encuentro de la Madriguera, Pansy apreció que la parte superior de la casa estaba completamente destruida: al menos tres plantas de la casa estaban llenas de escombros y faltaban cristales en las ventanas. Pensando en la situación que debía haberse dado para terminar con una casa así medio en ruinas, se apresuró a seguir a Molly sin perderse mientras ella caminaba segura de sus pasos por la pradera.

La señora Weasley entró en su casa esquivando cerdos, conejos y gallinas que correteaban libremente por el corral. Pansy los miraba, inquieta de no pisar un pollito y desafiando mudamente a los cerdos a acercársele, cuando sin darse cuenta ya se hallaba en la cocina de los Weasley.

– ¡Ron! Necesito que bajes un momento– gritó la señora Weasley por el hueco de la escalera–.

– ¿No puede esperar, mama? –Gritó el chico de vuelta–.

–No, hijo, es un asunto de la Orden, tienes que bajar ahora –explicó ella sin entrar en detalles–. Siéntate, cariño, tienes que estar cansada, ¿Te apetece un bollito de crema? –le ofreció, señalándole la bandeja de cristal que se hallaba encima de la gran mesa de madera–.

–Gracias, señora Weasley. ¿Tendría un poco de agua? –pidió tímidamente–.

–Claro, aquí tienes –la señora Weasley se había adelantado a servir dos vasos de agua mientras escuchaba los pies de su hijo zapatear por las escaleras–.

– ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar ni…? –Ron se quedó estático en el marco de la puerta, observando la escena sin terminar de creerla: Pansy Parkinson, de Slytherin y posiblemente Mortífaga, estaba sentada con su madre en el banco donde él y su familia desayunaban todos los días–. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¡No es de los nuestros!

– ¡No es de los suyos! –exclamó la señora Weasley, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Ron frunció el ceño–. Es una refugiada de la Orden, y como tal debía quedarse en una casa franca.

–No me lo digas, le has ofrecido la nuestra, ¿Verdad? –Dijo él, rascándose los ojos con pesar con una mano, como si no pudiera creer la estupidez de su madre–.

–Así es, y ella está de acuerdo en ayudarnos en todo lo posible para hacer la convivencia más amena, ¿No es así, Pansy?

–Sí, Señora Weasley, trataré de ayudar y no dar problemas –aseguró inmediatamente–.

– ¿Cómo sabemos que no va a vender la información que adquiera a los Mortífagos? ¿Quién la abala?

–Remus la abala –la defendió una vez más Molly. Pansy envió con su mirada una oleada de gratitud a la mujer–. Y yo le creo.

–Mira, Weasley, no nos llevamos nada bien –aceptó Pansy, bajo la atenta mirada de la madre de Ron–, pero yo necesito un lugar donde vivir y tus padres me han ofrecido el suyo. Podemos patalear como niños o podemos tolerarnos como adultos. ¿Qué escoges?

Ron miró a su madre, suplicando una broma que no llegaba.

–No puede ser en serio, mamá. Ni siquiera tenemos todas las habitaciones que teníamos antes, todas se destruyeron en el incendio. ¿Dónde va a dormir?

–Bueno, en la habitación que tú tienes ahora hay dos camas –explicó llanamente Molly–. Y diría que sois lo suficientemente adultos como para no tener que preocuparme que durmáis en el mismo cuarto.

–Desde luego –añadió Pansy, pero una mirada de Ron la calló al momento–.

–Esto no me gusta, mamá, deberías habérmelo consultado –espetó el chico–.

–La vida de Pansy corre peligro, y no pienso dejar que viva encerrada en un dormitorio de Grimmauld place sin nadie con quien hablar, ni manera alguna de vivir. Se quedará con nosotros y es mi última palabra. Ayúdala a subir sus maletas a la habitación, ¡Sin replicar! –exclamó–.

Ron, completamente abatido por la autoridad, cogió de mala gana la maleta pequeña de Pansy que consistía en algunas prendas muggles que habían traído para ella, y las subió hasta su dormitorio seguido de la chica, algo insegura sobre dónde debía quedarse o con quién.

Pues bien empezaba su nueva vida…

* * *

En aquella casa, había mayoritariamente libros. No iba a resultar tarea sencilla. Con el paso de los años que la casa se había hallado enclaustrada, y a pesar de que no viviera ningún mago ni bruja a su alrededor, aquel lugar se había convertido en un auténtico nido de plagas, tanto mágicas como muggles. Pareciera que ellas también hubiesen tomado parte en la repoblación del lugar. Las estanterías, llenas de libros, habían sufrido las consecuencias de las larvas de gusanos en los ratones muertos, y también de los que quedaban vivos de éstos, y todas sus apergaminadas esquinas se hallaban roídas y mordisqueadas. En algunos era imposible adivinar el pedazo de texto que faltaba.

Tampoco eran de mucha ayuda los cientos de frascos de pociones que se escondían por todo rincón alcanzable de la sala que constituyera un buen escondite, la mayor parte echadas ya a perder por su longevidad: pociones para la tos, crecehuesos, pociones para dormir, para el resfriado común… todas aquellas etiquetas estaban fechadas a mediados de los años 70. Algunas arañas y otros insectos, tanto vivos como muertos, completaban aquel sucio conjunto.

Y eso, solo en las estanterías.

–Profesor –dijo ella resoplando y mirando los productos de limpieza–, sospecho que necesitaremos algo más para sanear esto a parte de la lejía…

–Puede que necesitemos alguna poción para exterminar plagas que podamos hallar en nuestro camino. Quédese donde está –dijo, pero ella comprendió al instante que se trataba de una orden–, volveré en un momento con pociones.

El profesor tiró de un libro en la estantería frente a ella, y desapareció de la vista. Mirando el hueco secreto asombrada, sacó discretamente su varita. No querría limpiar con magia, sea por el motivo que fuere, pero seguro que a su profesor tampoco le hacía nada de gracia que sus libros anduviesen roídos y desperdiciados por ahí. Comenzó a susurrar todos los "reparo" que fue capaz de decir, antes de volver a oír pasos por las escaleras que daban a la planta baja.

El hombre volvía con una caja de madera en las manos y varios frascos separados por tablas en su interior, con una sonrisa algo lúgubre.

– ¿Qué son, profesor Snape? –Preguntó ella, mirándolas con recelo–.

–Pociones –respondió secamente. Con un golpe y una inclinación de su espalda las dejó en el suelo. Aquella levita parecía estar ahogándole del esfuerzo de subir escaleras con ese peso encima–.

–Pero, ¿qué tipo de pociones son?

–Venenos –especificó–. Venenos que son capaces de matar a una persona en menos de diez segundos. Imagino que también funcionará con las ratas.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío, pero no dijo nada. Cogió su trapo y siguió limpiando. El profesor, mientras, colocaba un trozo comida (tortitas de aquella misma mañana que el mismo no se comió, y que a Hermione le ofendió mucho) en cada agujero que encontraba, empapado en pociones. Pronto hubo que sacar una escoba para quitar del suelo los cadáveres de ratas y ratones. Exhaustos, Ambos terminaron de limpiar sobre la hora de comer, y Hermione se vio de nuevo sin comida que cocinar.

–Señor Snape, voy a ir de nuevo a la tienda. Compraré algo más de comida y cocinaré en un momento.

Sin esperar a que el hombre siquiera replicara, cogió su monedero y salió a la calle. Cokeworth no era una ciudad agradable, se parecía mucho a una gigantesca fábrica con viviendas para sus empleados en su interior. A penas quedaban vecinos alrededor de la casa del profesor Snape, pero los pocos que sí que vivían allí la observaban preocupados desde las ventanas. Hermione no alcanzaba a comprender por qué, pero aquello la inquietaba un poco.

Abrió la puerta de la tienda de comestibles, que consistía en una pequeña zona donde vendían pan, muchísimas conservas y alguna que otra comida congelada. Hermione se acercó a la vitrina de congelados, y cogió algunas chuletas de cerdo. Luego un paquete de jamón, un par de botellas de té helado y unos guisantes, y se dirigió hacia la caja, donde una chica joven con el pelo recogido en una coleta y un sucio uniforme color verde la esperaba para cobrarle.

–Chica, no eres de por aquí… ¿Eres tú quien vive en el 17 de la calle de la hilandera? –Inquirió la cajera mientras pasaba los productos–.

–Sí, soy yo –le explicó–.

–El hombre que vive allí… –inquirió, insegura– ¿Es peligroso? ¿Te tiene secuestrada?

– ¿Snape? No, claro que no –le contestó, mirando como el agua de las chuletas congeladas manchaba el mostrador. Cogió también una hogaza de pan–. Él es un buen hombre.

–Es muy extraño –comentaba la chica–. Mi madre me ha contado que cuando cumplió diez años se lo llevaron de aquí, que solo venía los veranos. Me dijo que le habían diagnosticado una enfermedad mental, y que vivía en un hospital psiquiátrico. Si necesitas cualquier cosa –añadió, dándole la factura y recibiendo el dinero– no dudes en venir a la tienda.

–El señor Snape es un buen hombre –repitió Hermione–. Me ha acogido en su casa mientras consigo algún otro lugar donde establecerme. No está loco, incluso me arriesgo a decir que es un hombre muy capaz. No se lo llevaron a un hospital psiquiátrico ni muchísimo menos, fue a estudiar fuera de esta ciudad tan… tan tóxica –dijo, refiriéndose no solo a la contaminación–. Muchas gracias por la comida y el ofrecimiento –dijo ella. Sin esperar respuesta, salió de la tienda.

Ahora comprendía por qué la gente se preocupaba por ella tras los cristales de las sucias ventanas. El padre de Snape era un borracho que murió en su casa solo y sin ayuda, su mujer huyó y su hijo nunca más fue visto por aquel lugar, hasta entonces. Y aparecía nada menos que con una jovencita a la que al menos le llevaba 20 años por debajo y con cara de querer estar en cualquier lugar menos en aquella casa y con aquel hombre.

De todos modos, pensaba ella, ¿Qué le importaba a la gente de aquel pueblo lo que ella hiciera con su vida? No sabían cuánto había sufrido, ni lo que aún le quedaba por superar antes de sentirse lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir adelante. Giró la calle hasta encontrarse con la chimenea de fondo, y supo que iba por buen camino cuando leyó el cartel "La Hilandera" al principio de las casitas adosadas. Al llegar a la puerta correspondiente, entró sin llamar y dejó las bolsas en la encimera de la cocina. Comenzó a sacar las chuletas y las metió en el microondas en el modo descongelar. Aquel cacharro parecía comprado por aparentar más que para ser usado, puesto que aún tenía hasta la pegatina del precio de la bandeja de cristal de su interior. Hermione limpió un poco la cocina, alcanzó un cazo y vertió en él un poco de mantequilla y los guisantes. Puso el fuego y cuando estuvieron listos añadió el jamón. Ya comenzaba aquella cocina a oler como un hogar, cuando oyó que el grifo del agua caliente se cerraba. El profesor Snape debía haber salido ya de la ducha del piso superior. Ella sacó las descongeladas chuletas del microondas y las dispuso en una sartén con sal y pimienta y un poco de aceite vegetal. Las asó como pudo mientras vigilaba el jamón, y cuando pensó que todo estaba listo sirvió en dos platos la comida y puso la mesa, a pesar de ser tarea del señor Snape.

–Profesor Snape, la comida está lista –dijo ella, alzando la voz por el hueco de las escaleras–. Baje pronto o se enfriará. He comprado té helado, espero que sea de su… ¡Por la virgen santa!

–Señorita Granger, empiezo a pensar que toda su vida ha vivido en un convento y no en un colegio privado mixto –dijo de mal talante el hombre viendo como ella se tapaba los ojos con las manos. El hacedor de pociones iba ataviado con un pantalón y llevaba la toalla húmeda alrededor de sus hombros. No llevaba camisa ni levita, puesto que su maleta aún estaba en el salón de la planta baja. Hermione no lo sabía, por supuesto–. Deje de hacer tonterías y vayamos a comer. Deme un minuto para ponerme una camisa limpia.

–Sí, señor –dijo ella–. Aunque para la próxima vez le recomendaría que suba su ropa limpia a su dormitorio, y que se cambie allí o directamente en el aseo.

–Es usted una exagerada y, además, una mandona –le replicó el hombre, que había acortado la distancia hasta el saloncito y se abrochaba ya los botones de su camisa blanca–. Es mi casa, señorita Granger, y me vestiré donde me dé la gana. Ayer no tuve tiempo de "desintoxicar" mi armario, así que tuve que dejar mi maleta abajo. Simplemente me olvidé de subir mi ropa conmigo antes de entrar al aseo. Y ahora, ¿Podemos comer?

Hermione se sentó frente a su plato, completamente indignada y sin saber que responder ante una indiferencia tan clara a sus opiniones y recomendaciones. Observó como el profesor se sentaba, ya vestido con una camisa limpia de color blanco, como todas sus camisas eran, y abrir de nuevo la botella de vino de la noche anterior.

–Señor, he comprado té helado –le dijo de nuevo, observando como llenaba su copa–. Pensé…

–Yo seguiré tomando vino de elfo, señorita Granger, pero me parece bien que haya comprado algo para usted, para no tener que beber agua de este grifo. Realmente, no creo que sea un agua muy sana y no quisiera que enfermara y tener que darle explicaciones al profesor Dumbledore.

–Su preocupación me abruma, señor –replicó ella, refunfuñando mientras cortaba sus chuletas más bruscamente de lo debido–.

–Dígame, señorita Granger, ¿es su habitación de su agrado? Sé que es vieja y está anticuada, pero dadas las circunstancias –añadió con un poco de desagrado– espero que se adapte a sus necesidades.

–Es mucho más grande que mi habitación de mi casa de Londres –admitió ella, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante las palabras "amables" de Snape–. Aunque me sorprende hallar una habitación tan femenina en una casa en la que solo se crio a un niño varón.

–Esa habitación fue preparada para una niña, en un embarazo que no llegó a término –aclaró él, mirándola intensamente–. Luego se adaptó, sin cambiar la decoración, para usarla de habitación de invitados.

–Es una historia muy triste –convino ella, mientras probaba los guisantes con jamón–. Profesor, quisiera que sepa que hoy, en la tienda, he comprendido un poco mejor lo que usted dijo anoche sobre sus vecinos.

– ¿Ah, sí? Pensaba que sería usted una acérrima defensora de muggles –ironizó–.

–Yo defiendo a las buenas personas, sean magos o muggles. La chica de la caja de la tienda, ella… –Hermione dubitó, sin saber si continuar, pero se armó de valor y continuó– ella escuchó una historia de usted, que se lo llevaron cuando usted era pequeño a un hospital psiquiátrico porque padecía alguna enfermedad mental.

–Así que me miran raro porque opinan que estoy loco –sentenció el hombre–. Imagino que para usted sería un placer coincidir con esa chica en su opinión.

–Pues no, le dije que usted no estaba loco, que era un buen hombre y que me está acogiendo porque no tengo adonde ir –le interrumpió ella. Se sintió muy ofendida, a pesar de percatarse de que el hombre sentía un espontaneo agradecimiento hacia ella–. Aunque tal vez no se merezca que haya sido tan firme defensora de su inocencia conmigo, vista su opinión sobre mí.

El hombre calló, sabiendo que había metido la pata. Terminó su comida con bastante prisa y colocó los platos en el fregadero, esperando a que Hermione terminara antes de fregar todo el conjunto. Ella, mientras tanto, subió de nuevo a su habitación.


	4. Capítulo 4: ¡Gallos!

**Buenas a todas. En este capítulo, gracias a Dios, empiezan a pasar cosas interesantes. Hay una trama oculta, de la que ahora mismo se sabe o se sospecha poco, pero todo se verá, queridas mias. En esta ocasión no tengo ningun review que contestar por aquí, puesto que han sido escritos desde sus cuentas, así que sin esperar nada más, os dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Pansy siguió a Ron por la escalera y cuando llegaron a la segunda planta el chico abrió la puerta de la derecha. Allí había una amplia habitación con dos camas, dos escritorios y dos armarios, con papel pintado de color verde claro y blanco y pasamanería de madera pintada.

–Esta es tu cama –señaló el pelirrojo a la cama que había bajo la ventana–. Y eso de enfrente será tu armario.

–Está bien –aceptó, y soltó su maleta encima de la cama que le habían asignado. Se sentó en ella y, viendo que el chico no se marchaba, le preguntó–. ¿Ocurre algo?

–Sí, ocurre algo. Ocurren muchas cosas, a decir verdad: No me fio de ti. Te he visto durante años con Malfoy y sus gorilas secuaces, ahora todos Mortífagos, tu padre es un mortífago, has vivido siempre rodeada de ellos –enumeró, sintiendo como debía controlarse para no inmolarse en rabia–. ¿Pretendes que me fie de ti sin más?

–Nadie te está pidiendo que te fíes de mí –replicó, de malas pulgas, recogiéndose el cabello en una coleta–. Solo que me toleres.

–Pues eso no es posible –contestó mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Se quedó por un momento observando la cascada de pelo rubio cayendo graciosamente sobre su espalda, a pesar de haberse recogido el cabello con sus dedos. Su pálida piel casi brillaba bajo la luz que entraba por la ventana–.

–Pues fíjate que al para ti, porque yo pienso aprovechar esta oportunidad todo lo posible –le dijo, mirándole intensamente–. No he salido de un infierno para que vengas tú a hacer de mi refugio otro infierno.

–El infierno no te persigue, Parkinson, tú lo llevas contigo allá donde vayas –comentó con sorna–. Eres altiva, impertinente y una Slytherin de cuidado. Seguro que no has tenido que fregar un plato en tu vida.

–Para eso tenía elfos, pero no quiere decir que viviera entre algodones –escupió–. Vamos, Weasley, no hay más remedio, yo estoy aquí y tú también. Tu madre dice que hay que hacer tareas, ¿Qué tal si comenzamos y me dejas un poco en paz? –Masculló de malas pulgas–.

–Tareas, ¿eh? –inquirió el chico. La media sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara no le gustó un pelo a Pansy–. Claro, repartiremos las tareas. Ponte ropa que no te importe ensuciar. Te espero abajo en diez minutos.

Pansy sintió un escalofrío de advertencia corriendo por su espina dorsal. ¿Es que el chico pensaba asignarle alguna tarea de riesgo? ¿Tendría que ensuciarse agachándose en el suelo, o –y esto hizo que frotara compulsivamente sus manos contra el pantalón– tendría que perseguir a los cerdos?

Algo inquieta, se puso un pantalón viejo que encontró en su maleta, y conservó la camiseta que llevaba bajo el jersey, remangándola. Se miró por un segundo en el espejo que había sobre su cómoda, que usaría de armario, respiró profundo una vez y miró su expresión. Era el momento.

Al bajar, el chico estaba arrodillado bajo el fregadero. Llevaba unos vaqueros viejos y la camiseta blanca estaba sucia, y del fregadero salía un olor poco natural. Carraspeó un poco e hizo notar su presencia, y el chico se giró y se incorporó. Su cabello rojizo estaba completamente pegado a su frente sudorosa, y sus fuertes brazos agarraban lo que parecía una tubería pesada de plomo, lo que hacía que sus bíceps se perfilaran. Pansy se quedó mirando por un instante, antes de desviar la vista a los ojos del chico.

–Tu primera tarea es recoger huevos –dijo, y le pasó con una mano la canasta–. Después de eso, vamos a tener que cocinar. ¿Sabes cocinar?

–Ni una triste loncha de bacon –admitió–. Pero podemos improvisar.

–Genial –comentó sarcásticamente–.

–Y dime, ¿Cómo espanto a las gallinas? Imagino que no les hará gracia que vaya robándoles sus hijos potenciales –comentó, mirando la almohadilla que había en el fondo de la cesta–.

–No, no les gusta nada, y además si se estresan dejarán de poner huevos. Y nosotros comemos de lo que criamos aquí, mayoritariamente– dijo como si nada el chico, volviéndose a agachar–. Así que más te vale ser una experta en susurrar a las gallinas.

Pansy miró con miedo a la cesta y con odio hacia donde el chico estaba agachado, arreglando el fregadero. Se armó de valor una vez más y cogió su canasta, saliendo por la puerta de la cocina. La mayoría de las gallinas estaban fuera del gallinero, picoteando por el corral. Allí vio Pansy un saco lleno de maíz, y sin pensarlo cogió un poco y lo mantuvo en el puño. Caminó por entre las aves y los cerdos (éstos huyendo frente a los grititos histéricos de Pansy cada vez que se acercaba uno) y llegó a la puerta que había escondida junto a la rampa de las gallinas. La abrió con cuidado y entró cerrando rápidamente.

–Vale, entrar no ha sido tan difícil.

Sonriendo por su propio merito, se giró para comenzar a coger huevos de los nidos. Cuando aún no se había agachado por el primero, oyó rasgar algo contra la madera. Se irguió, muy cautelosamente, y lamentando no llevar la varita en el bolsillo. Tratando de que no cundiera el pánico, levantó la vista y allí estaba: Un enorme gallo negro, con los espolones afilados y mirándola desafiantemente, se situaba frente a ella, mientras todas las gallinas presentes parecían callar a posta mientras se encogían sobre sí mismas.

–Está bien, gallito, gallito bueno, gallito bonito… –susurraba Pansy, con el terror tatuado en las pupilas. El animal volvió a rasgar con los espolones la madera, y esta vez se inclinó listo para embestir–. Tranquilo, ya me marcho, me voy…

Sin tiempo para reaccionar, Pansy vio como el gallo corría hacia ella como alma que lleva el diablo, y con un chillido aterrador salió corriendo despavorida, dejando caer los pocos huevos que había conseguido coger. El gallo corría tras ella, cacareando como un energúmeno.

Ron sonreía desde la ventana, satisfecho.

* * *

Hermione, muerta de rabia al llegar al dormitorio, le dio una patada furiosa al escritorio, de la que se arrepintió casi al instante, y el primer cajón se abrió un poco, dejando entrever el álbum de fotos que había visto en su llegada a la casa. Hermione abrió por completo el cajón y lo sacó, llevándolo con ella a la cama mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas y un cojín entre su espalda y el cabecero. Colocó un segundo cojín en el hueco resultante de sus piernas, y abrió el álbum encima.

Cada foto llevaba una inscripción y una fecha. Parecían estar ordenadas por orden cronológico, puesto que la primera foto era un pequeño bebé recién nacido en manos de una mujer ya mayor de 50 años. En su inscripción rezaba: Eileen Prince, 7 de julio de 1930. Algo se encendió en el cerebro de Hermione, y entre fotos de cumpleaños, navidades y pascuas, llegó donde quería estar: el 1 de Septiembre de 1941, su entrada a Hogwarts, con solo 11 años y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era la madre de Severus.

Ella, emocionada por su hallazgo, estuvo hojeando el álbum un rato, viendo fotos del club de gobstones y sin que el padre de Snape saliera en ninguna foto en particular, sin mención ninguna de su nombre. Pronto, las fotos comenzaron a cambiar. El rostro siempre alegre de Eileen, con sus pobladas y negras cejas y su cara afilada idéntica a la de su hijo, había incluido una única foto que iniciaba la nueva etapa sobre la que documentarían sus nuevas instantáneas: Compromiso con Tobías Snape, 2 de junio de 1957. Ella realmente parecía muy contenta, sonriente y despreocupada, pero a Hermione no le pasó desapercibida la mano colocada estratégicamente en su hombro de su futuro esposo, demasiado apretada para ser natural. Observando mejor, también halló una pequeña sombra gris en la foto en blanco y negro, alrededor del ojo de ella.

La siguiente foto retrataba su matrimonio. Eran cinco personas escasas, nombradas como sus suegros, ellos mismos y el sacerdote muggle. Fue tomada el 17 de octubre de 1959, y ella ya lucía con evidentes signos de ser madre pronto. Dos fotos después, en las que se retrataba el lugar de la luna de miel y a ellos mismos, encontró la foto que esperaba: 9 de Enero de 1960, nace mi hijo Severus. Un pequeñísimo bebé, también recién nacido, estaba envuelto en mantas, con sus ojitos cerrados y su pelusilla morena sobresaliendo de ellas. Eileen, sin embargo, no parecía muy feliz: su rostro ya estaba surcado de arrugas, y podía verse perfectamente como una cicatriz casi curada le surcaba la mejilla izquierda. En ese momento, Hermione sintió un golpe escaleras abajo y cerró el álbum de fotos, guardándolo cautelosamente bajo la cama.

– ¿Ha ocurrido algo, profesor Snape? –preguntó ella, mirando por el hueco de las escaleras. Un gruñido fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo–. Ya voy, ¡Ya bajo!

Se apresuró a bajar los escalones de dos en dos, y cuando llegó abajo encontró al profesor arrinconado contra una pesada estantería que ya le había arrojado algunos libros y pretendía caérsele encima. La chica corrió, sacó su varita y con un Wingardium Leviosa la colocó de nuevo en su sitio. Con otro hechizo aprovechó el shock de su profesor para soplar el polvo de los tomos con su varita, antes de que el hombre, con una mano en el corazón, se incorporara.

– ¿Quiere explicarme qué es lo que intentaba hacer, profesor? Ya sabe, usted solo, sin mi ayuda, sin magia y al parecer sin ningún signo de ser consciente de lo que pesan los muebles cargados de libros –ironizó–.

–Señorita Granger, ¡no es de su incumbencia lo que yo haga o deje de hacer! –exclamó, casi gritando, el hombre–.

–Ya, De nada, profesor, por salvarle la vida –comentó ella con un matiz que denotaba sarcasmo. Entonces vislumbró detrás de la estantería una pequeña caja de latón, tirada en el suelo y algo aplastada–. Se ha caído algo tras la estantería.

–Ya, lo sé, es lo que intentaba recuperar –masculló–.

Hermione se agachó y tomó una caja de latón, parecida a las cajas de pastas, en las manos.

–Deme eso, señorita Granger– exigió el hombre–. Ahora.

–Así que por esto estamos limpiando sin magia –acertó la muchacha–. Y por eso está siendo tan hostil conmigo. Escondía algo que no quería que yo encontrara

–Lo que yo tenga o deje de tener en este lugar, señorita Granger, no es de su incumbencia. Al fin y al cabo sigue siendo mi casa –la reprendió–.

-¡No me diga! ¿Es su casa? No había notado nada, con sus cientos de normas absurdas y sus comentarios incómodos e inapropiados, jamás se me habría ocurrido pensarlo –ironizó ella, con todo el desprecio que cabía en su voz. Estaba harta, más que harta, del comportamiento de Snape–.

–No ha cambiado usted en absoluto, señorita Granger. Es usted una sabelotodo respondona, orgullosa e insufriblemente insoportable, debía esperar que usted no cesara de rebelarse contra las normas que impongo en mi casa como su anfitrión –exclamó el hombre–.

– ¡Querrá decir como carcelero! –Gritó ella en respuesta–. Vivo encerrada aquí con usted, tras la muerte de mis padres y sin contacto con ninguno de mis seres queridos, y ni siquiera puede darme una tregua. Es usted un hombre sin alma.

– ¡Si estuviéramos en Hogwarts, tenga por seguro que estaría castigada!

–Esto no es el colegio, profesor, no puede chantajearme con disciplina. Esto es la vida real –añadió, agitando ante sus ojos la caja de lata–.

El hombre reaccionó a sus palabras y su provocador movimiento de manos: se acercó a ella con expresión amenazadora y su varita en alto. Ella no retrocedió, aún con la caja en sus manos y además con una varita para defenderse.

–Señorita Granger –susurró, a unos centímetros de su rostro– sabe a la perfección, de primera mano gracias a la Orden del Fénix, todo lo que he tenido que hacer para conseguir la confianza plena del señor Oscuro –dijo, girando inconscientemente su brazo–. Eso que tiene en las manos es tan valioso para mí como para repetirlo. ¿Está segura de que quiere tentar a la suerte? Como usted bien ha dicho, esto es la vida real.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, intentando indagar en aquellos ojos oscuros en busca de la verdad. ¿Qué era aquello que había escondido en aquella caja, en una polvorienta repisa abandonada durante décadas, que para el profesor le merecía la pena amenazarla para recuperarla? Le tendió la caja, no obstante, con cautela y lentamente, y el hombre la recogió con sus frías manos.

–No me gusta nada su tono, profeso Snape –dijo muy lentamente ella, mirándole con fuego en sus ojos–. De hecho, su actitud durante el escaso tiempo que llevo viviendo con usted solo he recibido de usted descortesías, groserías, comentarios hirientes y cortantes y una falta absoluta de respeto hacia mí. Es usted perfeccionista, inflexible, testarudo y burlón, y disfruta menospreciándome. A mí tampoco me gusta tener que vivir con usted, pero como no tengo más remedio, intento hacérselo lo más llevadero posible.

–Pues no lo está consiguiendo en absoluto –respondió él irrespetuosamente–. Es usted la peor persona con la que he tenido la desgracia de convivir, y espero que todo termine pronto para perderla de vista cuanto antes.

–La amenaza de muerte que me ha lanzado hace menos de cinco minutos ya me daba una pista sobre cuáles eran sus sentimientos–comentó con sarcasmo mientras subía dos escalones, camino al dormitorio–. ¿Qué va a hacer, envenenar mi cena como hizo con los ratones? ¿Asesinarme mientras duermo? Ya no tengo nada que perder, profesor Snape. No me da miedo.

–Podrían ocurrirle coas peores que la muerte, señorita Granger. A una chica tan detestable como usted no la echarán mucho de menos.

Había metido el dedo en la llaga.

Hermione se giró en redondo, con los ojos encendidos en furia. Bajó los pocos escalones que había subido para dirigirse a su dormitorio y alejarse de la discusión, y fue con paso decidido hacia Snape. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había tumbado al profesor de un salto y le había propinado un puñetazo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo que no esperaba era que el hombre, tras limpiarse la sangre de la mejilla con su manga descuidadamente, abrió su mano y la golpeó de vuelta.

Hermione le miró, tumbada en el suelo encima de él, que había caído en el suelo bajo ella tras el golpe, completamente helada por la situación que estaba dándose. Él le había devuelto el golpe. Aprovechando la situación, el hombre agarró las muñecas de ella con ambas manos, la giró y arrodillándose a su lado inmovilizó sus manos sobre su cabeza. Ahora ella estaba en el suelo y él arrodillado a su lado. Sus negros cabellos caían sobre la cara de la chica, donde su mejilla ya comenzaba a tornarse roja del impacto. Una gota solitaria de sangre manchó su rostro. Ella se resistió, se retorció y pataleó, pero no consiguió deshacerse de su prisión invisible.

–Ya le había dicho que he hecho cosas peores, ¿realmente esperaba algo diferente a esto?

Ella, sintiendo un valor fugaz que se desvaneció al instante, le escupió en la cara, y él se limpió de nuevo muy lentamente, observando con ira sus ojos castaños mientras lo hacía. Abrió su mano y volvió a golpearla, en la otra mejilla. Ella gimió de dolor.

Fue entonces cuando él la besó.

* * *

–¡COMO SE TE OCURRE, RONALD WEASLEY! –Chillaba su madre desde la colina–.

La señora Weasley, que había ido al mercado, había llegado justo a tiempo para rescatar a Pansy del enfurecido gallo que la perseguía por toda la pradera. Ella, tras disculparse al menos cinco veces por romper tres huevos, y oír de la señora Weasley que no pasaba nada, se sentó en un cubo de latón bocabajo que había en el porche, y la enfurecida señora pelirroja entraba cual tifón en su cocina a buscar al menor de sus hijos.

–¡Solo era una broma, mamá! –se excusó–. Es solo un gallo, no un dragón.

–¡Sabes que ella no ha visto un gallo en su vida! –espetó la mujer, completamente roja de rabia. Ron se lavó las manos sucias de grasa en un trapo y se apoyó en la encimera dándole la espalda–. Ella es nuestra invitada, Ron, hay que hacer que se sienta cómoda, ¡Y eso no vamos a conseguirlo si le azuzas animales asalvajados en su primera hora de estancia aquí!

–¡No ha sido para tanto…!

–¡casi me da un infarto, comadreja demente! ¿Por qué no me avisaste de que dentro había una bestia ávida de sangre humana? –La señora Weasley trató de mantener la compostura, pero le costó todo su autocontrol no reírse ante la exagerada explicación de Pansy–.

–¡Oh, por favor, deja de hacer un drama del tema! –pidió Ron, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y asomándose levemente por la puerta donde Pansy se hallaba. Ella se levantó, ofendida–.

–Ahora no podré fiarme de ti. No haré nada que no me haya ordenado tu madre, o cualquier otro que no seas tú.

–Bueno, ahora ninguno nos fiamos del otro. En paz –aceptó el chico–.

–Ay, Merlín, dame una señal de que todo va a salir bien –pidió la señora Weasley–. Pansy, querida, estás muy alterada, ve si quieres a darte una ducha, yo mientras haré el almuerzo.

Pansy obedeció en silencio, entrando en la cocina y sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada al chico. Subió al dormitorio, cogió ropa limpia y entró en la ducha, dando un portazo tal vez algo más fuerte de lo que debiera haber sido.

La señora Weasley se giró para mirar a su hijo, hecha una fiera.

–¡No quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así! ¿Me has oído?

–Vamos, mamá –dijo el chico, cogiendo un bollito de crema y dándole un gran mordisco–. Solo es un gallo.

–Solo un gallo –repitió, como si no pudiera creer que había tenido un hijo tan insensible a los sentimientos ajenos–. Esa chica es una refugiada.

–Eso ya me había quedado claro –replicó, terminándose el bollito y chupándose los dedos–. Viene a que nosotros se lo hagamos todo, mientras ella se lamenta por su miserable situación. Qué conmovedor –fingió estremecerse–.

–Su madre murió, Ronald. Su padre la engañó para que pensara que estaba haciendo labores de investigación, cuando en realidad la estaban implicando contra su voluntad en asesinatos de muggles, bajo amenaza de matarlos a ambos –Ron fue resbalando su sonrisa hasta quedar completamente serio. La señora Weasley puso sus brazos en jarras, con la boca muy fruncida y acusando a su hijo con sus ojos–. Luego su padre la abandonó en la calle, y ha estado tres noches pasando frío y hambre en un lugar desconocido. Después la han rescatado los del bando opuesto, y le han dado la noticia de que su padre ni siquiera se está molestando en buscarla, y que no volverá a verle hasta que la guerra termine, si es que quiere volver a acogerla en su propia casa. Claro, Ron –le escupió, con una mirada sentenciadora–, para ella, esto solo ha sido un gallo.

Ron se removió en su sitio en el banco de la cocina, arrepentido.

Arriba, el grifo de la ducha se cerró y Pansy salió al dormitorio, religada en su toalla y con el pelo aún mojado. Abrió la puerta con sigilo, y suspiró aliviada al ver que Ron no estaba en el cuarto. Así que entró, abrió su maleta de nuevo y cogió unos pantalones limpios y una camiseta. Se quedó mirando fijamente las prendas de ropa, que jamás había usado antes, sobre el colchón. Esa era su vida ahora, vivir con desconocidos (uno de los cuales la odiaba) en una casa de campo en medio de ningún sitio que estaba medio en ruinas, sin más apoyo que la señora Weasley. Trató de ser fuerte, de ser valiente y afrontar la situación, pero cuando la primera lágrima resbaló de su mejilla estalló en llanto.

Llamaron tres veces a la puerta, cautelosamente. Ella se incorporó, se secó los ojos con la punta de la toalla y se giró a la puerta.

–Pase.

–Hola –saludó Ron. Ella se dio media vuelta, mirando hacia la ventana y dándole la espalda al chico–. Mi madre quería saber si te apetecía bajar un rato con ella, a la cocina. Dice que cocinar es más entretenido si tienes a alguien con quien hablar.

–Dile que bajaré enseguida –Pansy se volvió de nuevo hacia el chico, que seguía en el marco de la puerta, observando sin querer su cabello húmedo y sus hombros regados de gotas de agua–. ¿Piensas quedarte a ver cómo me visto?

–No, claro, perdona –se disculpó, rojo como un tomate–. Estaremos abajo.

Y cerró la puerta.

Al bajar se encontró a Ron pelando patatas y a la señora Weasley con una olla al fuego y cortando ingredientes en una tabla. Ella se sentó y observó a ambos, sin saber que decir, hasta que la señora Weasley le pidió que cogiera unas zanahorias y un pelador, para ayudar a pelar verduras. Ella se levantó y cogió un saco de la encimera, lista para hacer todo lo que la buena señora le pidiera. Del peso, el saco se rajó y las zanahorias se precipitaron al suelo.

–Lo sien… –no terminó la frase, al ver que la verdura había comenzado a levitar unos centímetros del suelo, y al levantar la vista vio la varita de Ron siendo artífice de la magia–…to. Gracias –dijo, cogiéndolas todas rápidamente–.

–No hay de qué. Creo recordar que no sabías cocinar ni una triste loncha de bacon –sugirió. La señora Weasley escuchaba expectante toda la conversación–.

–Gracias por recordarme que soy una inútil en todo –contestó, algo rencorosa, mientras pelaba la comida–.

–No quería decir, yo… –Ron refunfuñó y cogió una patata de la bolsa, la peló y la metió en el bol de agua fría–. Te… Te enseñaré a dominar a ese gallo –gruñó, con la cabeza gacha. Pansy levantó la vista, muy sorprendida, para ver a Ron con el cabello tapando su rostro y las orejas completamente coloradas–.

La señora Weasley esbozó una sincera sonrisa de esperanza.


	5. Capítulo 5: El ataque

**Buenas tardes a todas, espero que la semana pre-Navidad os haya ido genial. He decidido publicar hoy porque mañana es nochebuena y, bueno, pasado mañana es domingo y Navidad, y no sé cuanto pasaré por casa para publicar. Sois poquitos, pero muy fieles (os adoro, en serio) y me parece justo avisar que la semana que viene también publicaré antes de tiempo. Eso quiere decir que en nada nos ponemos en ni mas ni menos que 6 capítulos, toda una hazaña para mí en este fic. Espero que disfruteis del capítulo!**

 **Contestaré a Yetsave: Tan solo imagina la rabia que debía sentir esa pobre chiquilla por dentro como para escupirle a un hombre como Snape, en una situación semejante. Cierto es que un hombre hecho y derecho nunca le devolvería la bofetada, pero tampoco una mujer como dios manda debería arriesgarse a propinar una bofetada en una situación así. Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que te guste este capítulo. Besicos!**

 **Capítulo 5**

No fue un beso amable en absoluto. Fue un beso cargado de furia contenida, de todos los rencores que habían acumulados los dos a lo largo de su tediosa aunque corta convivencia. Él se abrió paso entre sus labios sin ningún permiso, mientras ella trataba de mantener la escasa dignidad que le quedaba mordiéndole los labios para poder profundizar en su boca. Al no conseguir su objetivo, la rabia que sintió fue suficiente para romper sus ataduras, tras lo cual agarró firmemente el cabello del profesor para ahondar más en su contacto. El hombre perdió un poco el equilibrio y se recostó por un instante en ella, tiempo suficiente para que pudiera notar que la situación comenzaba a salirse de los ya rotos y resquebrajados límites. El profesor se separó de ella, tratando de no mantener contacto visual, y ella se apresuró a disponer de su libertad para incorporarse del suelo.

Snape se levantó y se giró bruscamente hacia ella.

Entonces Hermione se percató de la sangre que corría como un pequeño hilo por la mejilla del hombre, y el roce por donde debía haber pasado su mano momentos antes, como comprobó observando la mancha en su manga. La respiración entrecortada de Hermione hizo pensar a Snape que el pecho iba a estallarle en el momento menos sabido. Ella extendió, preocupada, una mano temblorosa hacia la herida del rostro del hombre.

–No me toque –dijo el hombre con voz seca–. Váyase a su dormitorio.

–Pero…

– ¡He dicho que se vaya a su dormitorio, Señorita Granger! –Gritó, fuera de sí. Ella se dio media vuelta con prontitud, subió las escaleras y, aún impactada, cuando llegó al dormitorio cerró la puerta y se lanzó a la cama, comenzando a llorar.

No sabía muy bien por qué, pero intuía que aquel beso había cruzado una línea prohibida e invisible. El Profesor olía a hierbas, y sus labios eran suaves y sabían a la perfección lo que debían hacer con los de ella. Había podido comprobar la suavidad de su pelo y el ardor que podía llegar a ofrecer. Sabía que él haría como si no hubiera ocurrido en absoluto, y ella haría lo mismo, pero ya nada sería como hasta entonces. Algo debía haberla perturbado al sentir ese beso como fuego grabándose en su piel.

Porque deseaba que él la besara de nuevo.

Tras lo que a Hermione le parecieron días, unos toques en su puerta la despertaron. Era de noche. Se desperezó y se sentó en la cama, algo confusa. Había creído oír como llamaban a su puerta, así que se levantó de la cama y abrió. En el suelo se hallaba una bandeja con salchichas, un cuenco con puré, un zumo de naranja y unas uvas. Ella miró a ambos lados del pasillo y recogió la bandeja del suelo, para meterla en el dormitorio. Intentó ignorar la punzada que atacó su corazón al imaginar al profesor Snape solo en la sala, comiendo sin ninguna otra compañía más que sus libros y con su mejilla hinchada. Al sentarse en su escritorio dispuesta a cenar, se percató de que no tenía tenedor ni cuchillo.

Silenciosamente, salió de su cuarto con su bandeja y bajó las escaleras. Los escalones de madera eran viejos y crujían, y su discreta bajada se vio truncada por los sonidos de sus pies al vencer la vieja escalera. Al cruzar por la puerta de entrada y pasar a la cocina, dejó la bandeja en la encimera y buscó silenciosamente en los cajones.

–Ejem –oyó una voz tras de sí–.

– ¡Pro–profesor! –Tartamudeó la chica, llevándose la mano al pecho del susto–.

– ¿Por qué ha bajado con la cena intacta, señorita Granger? –Preguntó el profesor Snape, quitándose las gafas de lectura y colocándolas encima del libro que ya descansaba en la mesilla auxiliar–.

–Verá, yo… Es que… –ella dudó, pero ante la inquisitiva mirada de impaciencia del hombre se apresuró a contestar–. Se le han olvidado los cubiertos, profesor –la frente del hombre se relajó al fin.

–Vaya, cuanto lo lamento. Ha sido un fallo por mi parte, discúlpeme.

– ¿No cena usted, profesor Snape? –inquirió ella entonces, observando que no había platos para fregar y tampoco comida en el salón–.

–No pensaba cenar, ciertamente –confesó el hombre. La barriga le rugió en ese preciso instante, dejando en evidencia que el hambre no era el motivo por el que no cenaría esa noche–.

– ¿Querría… esto, bueno… –Ella, dubitativa, miraba su bandeja, temerosa al rechazo– cenar conmigo, señor? Ha hecho demasiada comida para una sola persona, podemos compartirla.

–Demasiado irónico saber que un hombre que dedica su vida a elaborar pociones con cantidades ridículamente exactas se haya equivocado haciéndole la cena a una chiquilla –Hermione sintió un zumbido molesto por aquel calificativo sobre ella, pero se contuvo–. Pensé que tendría más hambre de la habitual, debido, ya sabe… debido a que no ha bajado este mediodía a desayunar –eludió–.

–Podemos cenar los dos –aseguró ella, trayendo a la mesa dos pares de cubiertos–. Pero me pido el zumo para mí.

–Está bien –aceptó el hombre. Hermione creyó percibir el atisbo de una sonrisa–.

Ambos comenzaron a cenar en un no tan desagradable silencio, únicamente roto por el tintineo de los cubiertos al chocar contra la vajilla. Para volver a romper el hielo, Hermione se decidió a hablar, a pesar de considerarlo de máximo riesgo para su vida en aquella casa:

–Profesor Snape, siento mucho haberle desobedecido y haber tocado algo que no me pertenece. No conocía su valor –se disculpó–. Y no volverá a pasar.

–Mañana limpiaremos con magia. Terminaremos antes y dará pie a menos malentendidos semejantes –dijo como respuesta–. Y evitaré que me golpee más veces, de paso. Todos salimos ganando.

Ella, sonrojada hasta la raíz del pelo, se conformó por el momento y terminó su cena. Acabaron pronto con todo lo que contenía el plato, y repartieron la fruta equitativamente. Ella observaba los libros colocados prácticamente forrando la pared, con una sonrisa discreta. El hombre la observaba.

– ¿Qué le parece tan entretenido, señorita Granger? Creía que consideraba que esta casa estaba en condiciones deplorables.

–Pensaba en los libros –le contestó, señalando con una mano–. Siempre he soñado con tener una casa en la que haya una gran biblioteca, con un sillón tan cómodo como el suyo, en la que pudiera perderme leyendo las horas del día. Ahora me doy cuenta de que en eso somos algo parecidos.

Tras esta contestación tan inverosímil, Hermione dio las buenas noches y se fue a la cama.

El profesor Snape, a pesar de haber cocinado, fregó los platos, pensando en lo ocurrido aquella misma mañana, otra vez. Había perdido el control, y había besado a una chica veinte años menor que él, y aquel inapropiado beso había despertado en él instintos primarios muy rudos que hacía años que no sentía por nadie. A pesar de ser una sabelotodo insufrible, de llevarle la contraria y siempre estar discutiendo con ella, a Severus había comenzado a atraerle Hermione Granger. Observaba su cabello castaño y espeso cuando pensaba que ella no se percataba, y trataba de limpiar con magia para requerir más tiempo de su presencia. Aquella chiquilla iba a terminar injuriando su reputación de hombre respetable con su actitud provocadora para sacarle de sus casillas.

Necesitaba tenerla contenta, para que ella parara y todo aquello quedara en el olvido.

Pero, ¿Qué?

* * *

– ¿Estás lista? –preguntó el pelirrojo, no muy seguro de si aquello iba a funcionar.

El día anterior, había prometido a Pansy enfrentarse al gallo. Realmente no era una tarea muy difícil, sin embargo estaban invadiendo la zona de un animal muy territorial al que las garras le funcionaban a la perfección, y aquello inquietaba un poco al chico, habiendo visto cómo Pansy se comportaba con los inocentes e inofensivos cerdos.

–Creo que sí –dijo, temblorosa. Llevaba en la mano la varita, para lanzar chispazos al gallo en cuanto éste la enfrentara–.

–Bien, recuerda: Cuando entres al corral Sansón te perseguirá para picotearte. No huyas: atízale con la varita hasta que intente huir de ti.

–Eso suena tan cruel… –intervino la chica–.

–No le harás daño, pero si te coge él no tendrá piedad contigo –le recordó–. Así que, manos a la obra. Estaré detrás, cubriéndote la espalda.

Pansy agarró firmemente su varita, dispuesta a freír a chispazos al gallo si era preciso (aunque esperaba no tener que llegar a tanto). Se puso bien su camiseta, Ron abrió la puerta y ella entró en el corralito.

Las gallinas la miraban expectantes y en silencio, conscientes de que era la alborotadora del día anterior y esperando la reacción del gallo. Ella miró a todos lados, buscando señal de vida del animal, y lo encontró en un rincón de la caseta. Éste instantáneamente se volvió hacia ella y comenzó a frotar los espolones contra el suelo. Por un momento quedó paralizada de terror en el sitio, pero en cuanto el ave se lanzó a la carrera contra ella, con las plumas erizadas, ella levantó su varita y las chispas amarillas azotaron al gallo en el trasero. El gallo retrocedió un poco, pero pronto volvió a la carga.

–¡No vengas más, gallo estúpido! –gritó, y escuchó a Ronald riéndose a carcajadas desde afuera. Ella lanzó mas chispas, de color rojo, al animal, y éste comenzó a retroceder en retirada–. ¡Y no te rías, Weasley! –exclamó. Comenzó a correr detrás del gallo en el diminuto espacio que tenían entre las hileras de nidos de gallinas. Éstas se encogían en su sitio tratando en vano de parecer invisibles, pues sus enormes traseros de ponedoras ocupaban todo el sitio.

Por últimas, el gallo salió despavorido del corral por el hueco de salida de las gallinas, mientras Ron abría la puerta tras verle huir. Pansy se paró jadeando y se apoyó en sus rodillas con las manos para recuperar el escaso aliento que le quedaba. Luego, limpiándose el sudor de la frente y retirando su flequillo de la cara, con su cola de caballo completamente despeinada, se giró al chico y sonrió.

–Lo he… conseguido… –resopló. Luego sintió la euforia subir por su abdomen hasta su pecho e hincharse de orgullo–. ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Chúpate esa, Sansón! –exclamó, contenta. Dando saltos y brincos, corrió hasta la puerta que sujetaba el chico, celebrando su éxito. El muchacho sonreía divertido por la reacción de la chica, con una mano apoyada en la puerta–. ¡Lo he conseguido, pelirrojo!

Al llegar al borde, dio un pequeño resbalón con los residuos del suelo y para no caer se agarró al cuello del chico, quien rápidamente sujetó su espalda con su brazo libre. Aún con el corazón estallando en su pecho y su respiración entrecortada, rió tontamente con una gran sonrisa pintada en los labios y mirando a los ojos del chico, del color del cielo. Sintió un pellizco en su pecho que nada tenía que ver con su victoria contra el pájaro, y pudo percibir como las pupilas del chico se dilataban. Tras unos eternos segundos, ella se soltó y se incorporó.

–Esto… Gracias.

–No hay de qué –respondió el muchacho, muy rojo y rascándose la nuca–. Lo has conseguido. ¿Qué te parece si lo celebramos con unos huevos con bacon?

–Me parece genial –aceptó.

Salieron del gallinero, mucho más separados de lo necesario y con la cesta llena de huevos. El pobre gallo estaba en un rincón, picoteando del saco de maíz, y la miraba casi con rencor en sus fríos ojos ambarinos.

–No tendremos que matar al cerdo para conseguir bacon, ¿verdad? –inquirió insegura la rubia. El chico volvió a soltar una carcajada–.

–Por supuesto que no, estos cerdos son para venderlos –explicó–. Mi madre los cría y luego se los vende a los carniceros de la localidad muggle, que le pagan un buen precio por ellos. Así, compra más lechones y sigue criándolos, y con el sobrante podemos comprar al menos dos meses.

–Menos mal, no me apetecía nada ver morir a uno de estos pobres cerditos –se lamentó–. Me dan miedo, pero también un poco de pena.

–Seguro que tu bacon no te da tanta pena –rebatió el chico–.

–Vaya, hoy Weasley se ha levantado graciosillo –replicó molesta–.

La señora Weasley, que los observaba llegar desde la ventana de la cocina, sonreía con satisfacción mientras Ron y Pansy llegaban con los huevos. Ella ya había cocinado salchichas, bacon, tostadas y había sacado arenques, y para cuando llegaron ya tenía la sartén libre para cocinar los huevos.

– ¿Cómo te gustan los huevos, cariño? –Preguntó la mujer–.

–Me gustan como usted los haga, señora Weasley, no tengo una preferencia –aseguró, mientras sacaba los salvamanteles y los vasos para el café–.

–Yo los quiero como siempre, gracias mamá –dijo el chico, que se sentó tras colocar la comida en la mesa. En un santiamén tuvieron los huevos frente a ellos–.

–Y bien, ¿Cómo ha ido ese enfrentamiento, Pansy? –inquirió la mujer, sentándose a desayunar con ellos–.

–Genial, señora Weasley, ¡Ha salido espantado! Al principio pensé que no iba a ser capaz de espantarlo, pero Weas… Ronald me dio un par de consejos –se corrigió a tiempo– y conseguí hacerlo retroceder, al menos por hoy. Ron dice que debo hacerlo unos días más para que se acostumbre.

–Así es, a mí me costó cuatro días tenerlo a raya –dijo Molly, sirviéndole salchichas y bacon–. Al final conseguí que me respetara, pero es un gallo duro de pelar. En cuanto nazca un pollito nuevo, ese bicho endemoniado irá a la cazuela.

Pansy miró a su plato y sonrió al ver una ración de huevos benedict en él. Buscó por la mesa y la salsa holandesa estaba justo frente a ella. Ron cogió una cuchara y se sirvió, y luego arrimó la salsera hasta Pansy, que cogió la cuchara con satisfacción.

–Hace años que no comía huevos así –confesó, sonriente–. Están deliciosos.

–Ron siempre los comía así cuando era pequeño. Le encantaban y sus hermanos no los soportaban, así que era la única forma de que no le robaran el desayuno –rió la señora Weasley–.

–¡Mamá…! –la regañó el chico, con las orejas coloradas–.

–Vivir con tantos hermanos tuvo que ser muy divertido –dijo ella entusiasmada–.

–Sí, aunque también tenía sus desventajas. Con Fred y George por aquí, uno nunca podía estar tranquilo.

–Ya me imagino. Tus hermanos son muy… intensos –confesó–. Pero la verdad, viendo como es tu familia, ojalá yo hubiera tenido hermanos así.

–¿No tienes hermanos, Parkinson? –preguntó el chico, curioso–.

–Mi madre murió cuando yo nací, y mi padre nunca se volvió a casar. Tengo hermanos bastardos, al menos tres, pero ni los conozco ni mi padre los reconoce como tal –explicó. El chico se arrepintió de haber preguntado, sabiendo que ella se sentiría mal, y con la mirada de advertencia de su madre en la nuca, intentó cambiar el tema–.

–Creo que después va a venir el profesor Lupin a comer – comentó–. Es tu protector, ¿No? Él se ocupó de ti en Grimmauld Place.

–¿Podemos hacerle algo rico de comer, Señora Weasley? Así podré agradecérselo –pidió la chica–.

–Por supuesto, tesoro, haremos un buen guiso de buey, al profesor Lupin le encanta y además así saldrá de aquí bien alimentado. Este hombre siempre está muy flacucho –se quejó la mujer–. Traerá más ropa para ti, para que tengas algo más que una prenda para cada día de la semana.

–Eso sería genial –aceptó–.

Cuando hubieron terminado de desayunar, Pansy subió de nuevo al dormitorio, a ordenar un poco la ropa restante y recoger su toalla de la ventana, donde la había colgado para que secara la mañana anterior. Ron la siguió pero no entró en el dormitorio, por lo que ella se tumbó en la cama unos minutos, a pensar. Había resbalado, de eso se acordaba. Se había agarrado a Ron, también recordaba eso, y el chico la había sujetado para evitar el golpe de su espalda contra el suelo. Hasta ahí todo sonaba lógico. Luego, sus pensamientos se perdieron en los azules ojos del chico, cristalinos como el cielo y rodeado de aquella piel plagada de pecas. Sacudió su cabeza con un espasmo, queriendo expulsar aquella imagen del chico inclinado sobre su rostro a escasos centímetros de su piel.

Cogió la toalla y con un último movimiento de cabeza entró en el baño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente limpiaron en un santiamén y aun sobró tiempo para que Snape fuera a la tienda a comprar. Mientras tanto, Hermione se dio una ducha y se vistió con ropa muggle. Se sentó en la cama, y a pesar de sentir que hacía mal, ya estaba sacando el álbum del cajón cuando oyó al profesor volver de la calle cargado de bolsas de papel. Lo que desde luego no esperaba era que fueran tantas bolsas.

–Cielos, profesor, ¿Es que ha comprado provisiones para encerrarnos en un bunker por un año? –Preguntó, intentando que no se le escapase la risa mientras descargaba la compra–.

– ¿Qué es un bunker?

–Olvídelo. Veamos que trae por aquí…

–Va a ayudarme usted hoy en la cocina, señorita Granger –le explicó mientras sacaba de la bolsa huevos, pan de molde, un pollo entero, judías…–. ¿Sabe usted hacer ensalada de huevo?

–Por supuesto –contestó. Como el no dijo nada, y ella esperaba instrucciones, se atrevió a preguntar–, ¿Quiere usted la receta, o…?

–Tal vez sea mejor para los dos que la prepare usted, que ya sabe hacerla –confesó, tras unos segundos de reflexión–. Yo iré asando el pollo.

Sospechando mucho de lo extraño del comportamiento del profesor, puso los huevos a cocer y comenzó a hurgar en las bolsas: En una de ellas había recipientes de plástico para almacenar comida. No preguntó, sin embargo, y se apresuró a preparar una mayonesa.

–He comprado un tarro de eso, señorita Granger, debe estar con las demás compras –informó–.

–Pero mi mayonesa es muchísimo mejor, ya verá que cuando la pruebe no querrá comer otra nunca más –dijo entusiasmada, agachada bajo el mueble del fregadero buscando la batidora–.

– ¿No sabe usted simplificar las cosas…? Es igual, es inútil discutir con una Gryffindor –se rindió el hombre. Hermione se quedó por un instante dividida entre la ofensa y la diversión, y optó por soltar una carcajada simpática–.

– ¿Para qué es todo esto, por cierto? ¿Por qué tanta comida?

–Bueno, había pensado que, en fin, podíamos congelar algunos menús, por si algún día lo necesitáramos –masculló, sin saber si había sonado convincente. El pollo daba ya vueltas en el horno y comenzaba a oler bien–.

–Entiendo, por si hay una emergencia –comentó mientras le observaba con una ceja levantada–. Pero la ensalada de huevo no deberíamos congelarla entonces.

–Pues nos la comeremos hoy. No como una ensalada de huevo desde que era un muchacho.

–Yo que pensaba que usted había nacido ya siendo adulto –le tomó el pelo Hermione. Reaccionó tarde a aquel comentario y, con una mirada de disculpa, volvió a mirar la salsa–.

–No diga bobadas. Todo el mundo debe transigir por la etapa de la niñez, incluso yo –añadió con una mueca. Cogió un bol y puso agua a hervir–.

– ¿Y ahora eso para qué es?

–Es usted una pesada respondona, Señorita Granger, me pone la cabeza como un tambor –le aseguró el hombre con una voz queda–. Es para comer pasta, señorita Granger. Concretamente, macarrones.

–Usted no debe haber comido eso en su vida –comentó, acertando de pleno, mientras sacaba el bote de salsa de la bolsa marrón que quedaba por vaciar–.

–Nunca es tarde para empezar. Plantéeselo cuando se piense el dejar de tener una respuesta para todo –replicó por respuesta–. ¿Cómo sabe usted que no he comido macarrones nunca?

–Pues… Recuerdo que, en Hogwarts, siempre que había algún tipo de pasta para comer usted la ignoraba por completo y comía pastel de ternera y puré de patata. De ahí que yo dedujera que… –no terminó la frase y, sonrojada, guardó la terminada ensalada en el frigorífico y fingió mirar el pollo.

–Señorita Granger, puede subir usted al dormitorio a descansar y asearse, la avisaré cuando la comida esté lista.

Ella, que llevaba toda la mañana limpiando y levantando muebles y libros, no se lo pensó demasiado. Terminó de recoger los platos, dio las gracias y se fue a la habitación.

Decidió que aquel momento era bueno para comenzar una carta para sus amigos, por lo que sacó su papel de carta y su tintero y comenzó:

 _Queridos Harry y Ron:_

 _Espero que os vaya todo muy bien. Yo en casa del profesor Snape estoy bien, al principio pensé que sería incómodo pero cuando dos mentes inteligentes conviven juntas terminan encontrando la forma de llevarlo tolerablemente bien. Hemos conseguido limar algunas asperezas, por lo que ahora la convivencia es tranquila y cortés. Aun así, a veces me siento un poco sola, pensando en vosotros sin mí para salvaros el pellejo (aunque tú, Ron, no quieras admitirlo). A parte del profesor y la chica de la tienda de comestibles, en este pueblucho no hay casi nadie, posiblemente debido a la contaminación y la gran chimenea de la fábrica que se ve desde todas partes de la ciudad. La pobre chica piensa que el profesor Snape es un maníaco y me tiene secuestrada, nada más lejos de la realidad._

 _Hoy hemos estado limpiando la casa, para hacerla más confortable. No os imagináis la cantidad de…_

Unos golpecitos en la puerta la interrumpieron. Ella dejó de escribir y contestó:

–Adelante –permitió. El hombre avanzó por la estancia con una mirada crítica–.

–No ha movido usted los muebles. ¿Le gusta su habitación?

–Es un dormitorio encantador. No cambiaría ni un cojín –añadió con una sonrisa–. Entiendo lo difícil que debe ser para usted el volver a su antigua casa en este barrio de muggles, después de haber estado tantos años integrado en la comunidad mágica. Gracias por hacerlo por mí, que no tengo un hogar al que regresar.

–Ya, bueno, no hay de qué… –dijo disimuladamente el hombre, con el ceño fruncido–. McGonagall necesitaba un voluntario, y mi casa era sin duda la más segura de todas. La comida está lista, debería asearse –puntuó señalando sus dedos manchados de tinta–.

Tras haber frotado muy bien sus manos con la pastilla de jabón y asegurarse de tenerlas impolutas, Hermione bajó apresuradamente las escaleras esperando encontrar en la mesa la comida y una botella más de la bodega del profesor. Sin embargo, quedó muy sorprendida al ver al mismísimo Snape en la puerta, con una camisa blanca de botones, unos vaqueros claros y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Llevaba una cesta de mimbre en la mano derecha.

– ¿Pero qué…? –inquirió ella. Quería sonreír, pero no se atrevía. A Snape le costó mucho no sonreir con suficiencia–.

–Coja una chaqueta, señorita Granger. Hemos estado encerrados demasiado tiempo, y he pensado que le vendría bien comer al aire libre.

– ¿Lo dice usted en serio, Profesor? –preguntó emocionada–.

–Si no coge una chaqueta en cinco minutos, comeremos aquí. Dese prisa, señorita –apremió frunciendo el ceño.

Pero nada podía hacer que aquella agradable situación la hiciera molestar, ni siquiera el agrio carácter del hombre. Se apresuró a coger su chaqueta marrón y, tras guardar la carta de Harry y Ron en su bolsillo, salió junto Snape al frio y nublado callejón donde se hallaba la casa donde vivían. Hermione se preguntaba qué zona de tan contaminado y apagado pueblo podía ser propicio para un picnic. Mientras tanto, junto a ella caminaba el profesor Snape, con su cesta colgando de la mano y atrayendo la mirada de sus vecinos que cotilleaban desde la ventana. Al fin, ella se atrevió a preguntar:

–Profesor, ¿Dónde vamos? No imagino un lugar adecuado para comer fuera en Cokeworth.

–No, no lo hay, pero cerca de aquí está el linde de la ciudad, y llegaremos al pueblo vecino en quince minutos –le informó–. Allí hay un prado muy tranquilo.

Ya habían dejado atrás el pueblo y caminaban por una ladera poco inclinada donde un par de solitarios y bellos robles se vislumbraban a lo lejos. Tras una breve caminata, que incluía cruzar el río no tan contaminado en aquella altura del condado, llegaron a la sombra de los dos árboles. Hermione se percató de las tallas en las cortezas de los mismos, y de que ambos troncos estaban inclinados de tal forma que sus copas se unían y daban la impresión de formar un arco, bajo el cual la verde hierba crecía a la sombra. Alrededor, manzanillas y lavandas se mecían acariciadas por el viento hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

–Es precioso… –susurró ella, mirando al horizonte–.

–Solía venir a este lugar cuando mi padre… cuando era un niño –se corrigió. Hermione no pareció haber notado su dubitación–.Esto es en parte una disculpa, señorita Granger, por mi comportamiento de la otra mañana.

–Olvídelo, por favor –pidió ella, sonrojándose violentamente asaltada por los pensamientos de los acontecimientos del día anterior–. ¿Comemos?

Se sentó en el césped, abrió la cesta y juntos extendieron la manta que había en el interior.

– ¿Puedo hacerle más preguntas, profesor? –Inquirió mientras sacaba la comida de la cesta y servía limonada–.

–Supongo que sí.

–El año pasado supe que su madre estudió en Hogwarts, que perteneció al club de Gobstones. Si ella era de Slytherin, y siendo la época que corría, ¿Cómo llegó a casarse con un muggle?

–Aquello fue un matrimonio convenido –dijo secamente, pero continuó hablando tras dar un largo trago a su copa de vino–. Mi padre fue el hijo de una familia rica, y mis abuelos maternos estaban arruinados y eran ambiciosos.

– ¿Entonces su madre…?

–Ella le amaba, se enamoró de él durante los veranos que pasaba en casa, pero él nunca la quiso a ella –el hombre dio un bocado a su comida, y tras tragar, preguntó–, ¿Por qué ha decidido rendirse, señorita Granger? –Aquella pregunta pilló a Hermione de sorpresa–. No me mire así, supuse que responder a sus preguntas personales me daba derecho a formular las mías. Tenía a Weasley, a Potter y a los señores Weasley con usted. ¿Por qué entonces decidió esconderse? No es nada propio de un Gryffindor.

–Yo… mis padres han muerto, profesor –tartamudeó, intentando escudarse en aquel devastador hecho–.

–No creo que sea únicamente por ese motivo, pues entonces la venganza la movería a seguir luchando por ellos –espetó–.

En silencio, y uno frente a la otra, él la miraba con escrutinio mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza hacia el suelo. Estuvo por un instante tentado a reconfortarla de alguna forma, tal vez una mano en su hombro, pero se contuvo.

–El profesor Dumbledore es el único que lo sabe, profesor, pero ya me había rendido antes de que mis padres fueran atacados. Había planeado esconder a mi familia en un lugar seguro, y refugiarme en una casa franca hasta que todo pasara. Nos atacaron cuando ya había lanzado el hechizo Obliviate sobre mis padres. Ellos… –respiró hondo y se secó la lágrima que le corría por la mejilla–. Ellos murieron sin recordar que tenían una hija. Esa es la verdad, profesor.

Snape, tras una breve pausa para que la chica recuperara la compostura, hizo un amago para acercarse a ella.

Entonces fue cuando oyeron la explosión, y una de las ramas del árbol cayó sobre ellos.

– ¡Granger! –gritó el hombre, mirando hacia los lados en busca de la chica. Ella había conseguido rodar sobre sí misma y esquivar la rama del árbol, y ya había sacado su varita. Él mismo utilizó la suya para retirar de encima la madera y, a pesar del punzante dolor en su hombro, se giró a observar–.

– ¡Profesor, agáchese! ¡ _Rictusempra_! –Hermione corría a esconderse tras el tronco del árbol, rogando para que a Snape le diera tiempo de correr tras ella. Con un movimiento torpe, el profesor se incorporó y vio, frente a una nube oscura, a cinco Mortífagos lanzando maleficios hacia su dirección–.

– ¡Retirada, Granger, son demasiados! _Portus_ –invocó, y la cesta se convirtió en un traslador. Hermione le oyó y, viendo como uno de los Mortífagos se acercaba por su espalda, exclamó–.

– ¡ _Sectumsempra!_ –un rayo de luz roja salió de la punta de su varita y dio de lleno en el rostro de Dolohov, que se abrió desagradablemente mientras brotaba la sangre por doquier. Ella corrió aprovechando la confusión, y agarrando al hombre de la mano acertó a asir el traslador. Un destello amarillo fue lo último que vio antes de que el suelo de la mazmorra inferior de la casa de la calle de la Hilandera les golpeara a ambos en la cabeza.


	6. Capítulo 6: Malentendidos

**¡Buenas tardes a todas! Bueno, llegados a este punto, y sabiendo que se acerca el momento, debo advertir que a partir de este capítulo comienza a haber lemon y lime. Ya sabes, Yetsavé, lo mucho que te agradezco tus reviews, y sospecho que este capítulo si te va a encantar. Espero que sigais disfrutando de la lectura, como yo disfruto escribiendo con mucho esmero y leyendo vuestros reviews.**

 **Os dejo ya con el capitulo:**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

–Profesor, nos han encontrado –dijo desesperada, guardando su varita–. Saben que estamos… ¡Profesor Snape!

La maldición había conseguido traspasar la barrera del traslador y la camisa de Snape presentaba un enorme agujero en el pecho, donde una quemadura quedaba a la vista. El profesor estaba inconsciente. Apurada, sacó de nuevo su varita y haciendo al hombre levitar lo llevó hasta su habitación. Allí le tumbó en la cama y observó el dormitorio por un instante: Solo había una cama de hierro con un colchón y una sábana de raso gris plateado, un escritorio y una silla. No había cuadros, a pesar de que las sombras de las paredes indicaran que había habido algunos anteriormente, ni nada que no fuera impersonal.

Hermione trajo apresuradamente un cubo de agua con hielo y tras murmurar varios " _Vulnera sanentum_ ", la herida del pecho pareció mejorar un poco, aunque no sanar completamente. El hombre estaba blanco y débil, su cetrina piel brillaba bajo la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana con un color casi tétrico. Ella, dudosa, desabotonó su camisa y la hizo a un lado. La camisa estaba completamente calcinada por la zona donde había sido gravemente herido el profesor Snape, y ella la retiró al suelo inmediatamente. Pudo observar, mientras trataba de hacerle volver en sí, el vello que caminaba descaradamente desde su ombligo hasta la cintura de su pantalón, donde se ocultaba. Volviendo en sí, trató de curar el resto de las heridas menores del hombre, que parecía no recuperar la consciencia. Abriendo su baúl, extrajo de él algunas pociones y medicinas, y comenzando por limpiar la herida con agua fría terminó colocando ciertas pociones con pequeños toques, esparciéndolas con una gasa humedecida. El hombre parecía tener un poco de fiebre, lo cual no era buena señal.

Hermione pasó la noche junto a él, casi hasta la madrugada, sin cambiarse de ropa ni limpiarse la cara, esperando. El profesor no despertaba, tenía fiebre y su cuerpo daba espontaneas acometidas en el colchón, como si estuviera deshaciéndose de aquello que le impedía despertarse. Hermione llegó a pensar que se trataba de alguna maldición macabra a lo _Freddy Crueger_ , impidiéndole al hombre salir de su ensueño. De vez en cuando, a pesar de la gravedad de la situación, Hermione estudiaba su cuerpo, semidesnudo en la cama, como si fueran a examinarla más adelante sobre la materia. Los brazos, llenos de arañazos debido al forcejeo con el árbol, se perfilaban musculosos, y aunque no tenía el cuerpo demasiado formado, sí podía percibirse su esbeltez y su bien proporcionado torso, por no hablar una vez más de su pálida piel y su oscuro vello.

Tras lo que a ella le parecieron días, una tos la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

–Profesor Snape, estamos en casa –le dijo para tranquilizarle, viendo como él abría débilmente los ojos–. He tratado de sanarle, pero…

– ¿Qué ha ocurrido…? –preguntó, apoyando una mano en la cama para incorporar su peso, y frotándose la frente con la otra. Hermione se levantó automáticamente de su silla y trató de ayudarle a incorporarse–.

–Nos han atacado unos Mortífagos –le informó, quitándole la mano de la frente y volviendo a aplicarle un paño húmedo y frío–. Ha sido herido con una maldición.

– ¿Cómo han sabido que estaba usted aquí? –inquirió, tosiendo forzosamente–.

–Pues no lo sé, profesor, supongo que habrán mantenido su casa vigilada, por si acaso.

–No, ellos no vigilan mi casa, soy yo quien vigila sus escondrijos –la corrigió–. Debe ser otra cosa, algo les ha llevado hasta Cokeworth.

El hombre no quería pensar mal de ella, de verdad que no, pero no podía dejar de pensar en qué fallo monumental podría haber cometido la chica o él mismo para que encontraran su rastro con tan ridícula facilidad. La observó: Hermione iba completamente embadurnada en tierra, tenía un feo corte en la mejilla y parecía sudorosa y cansada. ¿Cómo le había traído hasta su casa? Era demasiado ligera para traerle aupado o a rastras, así que supuso que el gasto de energía mágica era el causante de aquel desfallecimiento del joven rostro de la muchacha.

De pronto, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, se le pasó por la cabeza una absurda pero posible idea.

–¿Se lo ha contado a alguien? –La chica se quedó mirándole fijamente, intentando entender a qué se estaba refiriendo–. ¿Ha escrito alguna carta contándole a alguien que está aquí?

–No, aún no he escrito ninguna…

Hermione calló a mitad de su frase, sintiendo la lividez en su cara. Pasó una mano hacia su chaqueta, y la metió en el bolsillo: nada. La carta de Harry y Ron debía habérsele caído, y con ella toda la información suficiente como para adivinar en qué casa franca se hallaban. Miró al profesor con ojos culpables, temiendo la reacción.

–Ha sido culpa mía… llevaba encima una carta y la he perdido por el camino –admitió, con un temblor en su voz–.

–Es usted una incompetente y una inconsciente, señorita Granger –dijo el hombre, mirándola furioso. Se levantó de la cama a pesar del dolor, con el pecho y la herida al descubierto y dejando caer el paño húmedo al suelo. Los puños estaban cerrados y apretados por completo, con los nudillos blancos–. ¡Todo el mundo sabe que en los tiempos que corren la información debe codificarse adecuadamente! ¡Ha puesto en peligro su vida y la mía propia!

–Lo siento… –se disculpó, sin poder ocultar su llanto–.

–¡No venga con disculpas ahora! –Snape se acercó a ella, gritando fuera de sí–. ¡¿Es que acaso no entiende que, de no haber habido un objeto cerca, podríamos haber muerto hoy?! ¡Maldita sea, Granger!

–¡No me grite así! ¡Me sentía muy sola y necesitaba hablar con alguien, hoy ha sido el primer día en el que he visto un cambio en su actitud! –le reprendió–. Desde el mismo momento que pise esta casa solo he conocido el desprecio de un hombre amargado y resentido, ¡Así que no se atreva a juzgarme, porque el contenido de mi carta es en parte culpa suya! –chilló–.

El profesor no pudo aguantarlo más y la agarró bruscamente por su muñeca, como advertencia a su pérdida total del juicio. Ella le miró con la boca abierta y forcejeó contra la mano que mantenía su muñeca prisionera. Él tiró de ella hacia su cuerpo y, apoyándola en su enorme quemadura del pecho, atrajo su cintura hacia él y volvió a besarla.

Ella se resistió de una manera tan pobre que no habría engañado a nadie. Dejo que el hombre la besara tan profundamente que un imaginado suspiro de sus labios llegó al mismo núcleo de todos sus huesos. Sus fuertes manos acariciaron su cabello con ansia, y ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto. No había distancia que les separara el uno del otro, solo había calidez rodeando el cuerpo de Hermione Granger.

Hermione se separó jadeante de sus labios, manteniéndose frente contra frente, y como pudo terminó de sanar las heridas del hombre con su varita impacientemente, dejando una fea cicatriz en el centro de su pecho. Desordenadamente, le miró a sus profundos ojos negros y entonces ella fue quien le besó, intentando devorarlo por completo. Esto pilló completamente por sorpresa a Severus, que por un instante no supo que hacer, y terminó siendo empujado a la cama de nuevo por ambas manos de ella, que se sentó a horcajadas en su regazo. Sin perder un instante, y sabiendo que si lo pensaba se arrepentiría, el hombre agarró el jersey de la chica y tiró sin ningún cuidado hacia arriba, deshaciéndose de él y dejando a la vista sus hermosos pechos morenos, aprisionados por el momento. Su respiración era tan entrecortada que su tórax se movía erráticamente, mirando al profesor de pociones bajo su control. Arqueó la espalda, agarrando con ambas manos al hombre por su cabello oscuro y tirando de él, al tiempo que mordía su cuello y dejaba que ambas manos del hombre comenzaran a desabotonar sus pantalones. Toda la ropa sobrante cayó con desorden por la habitación, zapatos inclusive.

Para saborear aquella piel morena con las yemas de sus dedos sin enloquecer por completo, Severus Snape necesitó de todo su autocontrol, y esto provocó que un ronco gemido escapara de sus labios en el instante en que sintió las nalgas de la chica, a través de las prendas interiores, justo encima de su erección. Ella se había puesto roja, jadeaba de impaciencia y le miraba, esperando que diera el primer paso. La agarró con ambas manos por sus brazos y la giró, dejándola tumbada en su cama, a su merced. Desabrochó el sujetador con prisas y dejó libre lo que por derecho le pertenecía poseer en ese instante. Sin poder resistirse, acarició con sus pulgares sus pezones, y le arrancó un grito ahogado de sus labios hinchados y rojos. Fue suficiente para deshacerse de su ropa interior y, muy suavemente, bajar las blancas braguitas de ella, teniéndola por fin desnuda ante sus ojos.

El cristal del dormitorio se hallaba empañado por completo, tal era el calor que despedían ambos cuerpos, deseando unirse por completo de una vez. Snape no dejaba de preguntarse si la chica aún seguiría siendo una niña, pero en el momento en que vio sus ojos almendrados esperando expectantes una señal, lo supo con certeza. Esto le llevó a besar de nuevo sus labios con suavidad y cariño antes de entrar en ella.

Hermione se sintió llena por completo, con un terrible escalofrío recorriéndola desde la punta de los pies hasta el cabello. Aquella oleada repentina de placer la inundó en todo su ser, y desenterró una mano del cabello del hombre para apoyarla en su espalda, por encima de su hombro, sin poder evitar arañar cuanto encontró a su paso. El leve dolor que indujo a su profesor hizo que su segunda embestida fuera más agresiva, fuera de su control. Sus alientos se mezclaban entre besos mientras él no cesaba de moverse encima de ella, teniéndola prisionera, pero voluntariamente, sin ataduras ni obligaciones estúpidas. Estaba poseyéndola sin que nada ni nadie pudiera reprenderlo, sin que nadie le dijera que ella apenas era una chiquilla y el un hombre adulto, simplemente estaba ella, con sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta, lanzando gemidos de puro placer. Ella se retorcía bajo aquel cuerpo grande y acaparador, haciendo un nudo bajo ella con sus sábanas. Sentía arder todo su interior, mientras era invadida cada vez más rápida y descompasadamente, creyendo enloquecer en el momento en que sintió como un calambre llegaba hasta el centro de su vientre y subía por sus labios. Antes de soltar un grito descontrolado, pudo susurrar:

–Profesor…

El hombre no supo aguantar más y, de una última y rígida embestida, se derramó en su interior, mientras la oía exclamar y gemir palabras sin sentido, con el sudor perlando todo su cuerpo de mujer.

* * *

Pansy entró en la ducha, que estaba abierta y con el agua fluyendo, y comenzó a desvestirse con cuidado de no dejar la ropa en el suelo. Se quitó primero los zapatos y los calcetines, más adelante los pantalones y por último la camiseta, sucia de barro y polvo. Las metió suavemente en la cesta de ropa sucia que había en el baño para facilitar la colada, y se giró hacia el espejo. Miró su reflejo en el espejo críticamente antes de quitarse la ropa interior. Tras suspirar hondamente para inhalar el vapor del agua, colgó la toalla en el perchero que había junto a la bañera y entró en la misma haciendo a un lado la cortina con las manos.

– ¡Demonios!

– ¡Ah! –gritó ella de vuelta. Ronald Weasley estaba ya dentro de la bañera, completamente desnudo y con ella frente a frente, intentando vanamente tapar con sus manos sus zonas decorosas–. ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Weasley?!

– ¿Yo? Este es mi baño, ¡Tú eres la intrusa! Sal de aquí antes de que mi madre te vea –la reprendió, tratando de que saliera de la bañera–.

–Cielo santo, tu madre –dijo agobiada–. Espero que no se dé cuenta.

–Si no te das prisa en salir, seguramente si se dé cuenta de que su protegida no está por ningún lado –dijo molesto–.

–Oh, por Morgana, ¡Estoy desnuda! –se escandalizó–.

Pansy tapaba como podía su cuerpo, pero no podía evitar que el chico, aunque casi no estuviera mirando, apreciara su blanca piel y su diminuta cintura, que apetecía rodearla con las manos en modo protector. Sumado a sus grandes senos, que trataba en vano de cubrir por completo, eran tan redondos y perfectos que habría jurado que cabrían perfectos en las palmas de sus manos. Reprendiéndose por ser un absoluto pervertido, Ron volvió a la realidad.

–No puedes estar aquí, ¡Vete ya! –exclamó, molesto–.

– ¡Ron! – Exclamó la voz de la señora Weasley–. No encuentro a Pansy, ha llegado un paquete de ropa por correo, ¿Sabes dónde está?

–Eh… –dijo él, siendo más rápido que la chica y tapándole la boca con la mano. El agua caliente y la tensa situación en la que se habían visto envueltos hacían que le costase pensar–. Creo que ha ido a ver la colina de atrás, mamá.

– ¿La colina? –Susurró exasperada, tratando de ignorar el fuerte pecho del chico frente a sus ojos–. ¿En serio?

– ¿Prefieres que le diga que estás aquí? –inquirió enfadado–.

–Ron, voy a entrar un segundo para guardar las toallas –anunció su madre. Sus pasos se oían en los últimos escalones de la planta superior–.

–Ay Dios, nos va a pillar, me van a echar de tu casa… –se lamentaba ella. El agua caliente salpicaba su cuerpo y ella estaba completamente empapada–.

–No, eso no va a pasar, agáchate –ordenó el chico–. Ahora.

– ¿Agacharme…? –preguntó confusa–. ¿Y eso de que va a servir? La cortina…

–Hay una ventana arriba de la bañera –señaló– y se ve la silueta de quienes están en ella. ¿Quieres que mi madre nos despelleje vivos? –inquirió en un ronco susurro. Ella se agachó obediente y él trató de no ver como sus pechos quedaban completamente a la altura de su visión desde ahí, temblando al haberse agachado tan rápidamente–.

La señora Weasley abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación.

–Ron, no gastes toda el agua caliente, quiero que Pansy pueda ducharse sin pasar frío –le pidió. Se oían golpes de las puertecillas de madera de los armarios bajo el lavabo–.

–No, mamá, acabo de entrar –explicó. Notó un golpe en sus muslos y se dio cuenta de que era el dorso de la mano de Pansy, que se tapaba los ojos para no observar su trasero en primicia–. ¿Te importaría salir, por favor?

–Te he visto en la ducha mil veces, hijo, ni que fuera a ver algo nuevo ahora –espetó ella–. Solo será un segundo.

–Si tú supieras –murmuró el chico. Recibió una bofetada de la mano libre de Pansy, que seguía agazapada junto a sus piernas–. Mamá…

–Ya está, hijo, ya me voy –anunció–. Espero que Pansy vuelva pronto, tengo que cogerle unas medidas.

Y salió del baño.

–Vamos, levántate –dijo el chico molesto, y la cogió de las manos para ayudarla a incorporarse–. ¿Se puede saber por qué no has llamado a la puerta antes de entrar?

–No recordaba que… A mí el agua me la preparaban los sirvientes –explicó torpemente–. Y no me he acordado de que aquí no hay, simplemente pensé que el agua estaba lista para mi baño…

–Pues ya ves que no –se molestó el chico, cruzado de brazos. Pansy no pudo evitarlo, realmente quiso, pero no lo consiguió: Miró hacia abajo y vio al chico completamente desnudo, con una firme y grande erección subiendo por su anaranjado vello y sin ninguna intención de ser disimulada por su dueño–.

-¡Ay, Merlín…! Weasley, ¿Estás…?

–Tengo una preciosa chica rubia desnuda en mi bañera, ¿Es que esperabas menos? –Espetó, muerto de vergüenza–. ¿Y se puede saber por qué me estás observando?

–Bu–bueno, es que nunca había visto u–un chico desnudo antes… –confesó, y se tapó los ojos con sus manos, asimilando que el chico la consideraba una chica _preciosa_ –.

– ¡No hagas eso, lo empeorarás todo! –exclamó el chico, viendo como dejaba a la vista sus pechos enrojecidos por el agua caliente–. Te estás quedando conmigo, ¿Verdad? Esto es una venganza, por lo del gallo, ¡pensaba que estábamos en… paz…!

El chico quedó mudo observando el níveo cuerpo de la chica, enrojecido por el agua, tan cerca de él. Trató de no acercarse, trató de no mirar, incluso pensó en salir de la bañera él mismo y ducharse más tarde, pero al levantar la vista se encontró con los ojos de Pansy, que observaban su rojizo cabello, mojado y enmarcando su rostro, seguido de su pecho desnudo y el reguero de vello que llegaba en forma de uve hasta su masculinidad.

Ella, algo tímida, volvió a taparse los ojos con los dedos, pero él levantó sus manos y bajó sus brazos, cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas en un acto de valor y acortando la poca distancia que los separaba. Ambos estaban tibios y mojados por la ducha de agua caliente, pero no fue nada comparado con la intensidad de su primer beso bajo el agua. Ron soltó sus manos para poder rodear su cintura con ellas, y ella en un acto casi involuntario colocó sus manos alrededor de los musculosos brazos del chico, subiendo hasta sus hombros. Tras unos segundos así, simplemente en aquel mundo cálido y olvidado de la guerra, Pansy abrió los ojos y separó suavemente sus labios de los de Ron.

Salió apresuradamente de la bañera y cogió su toalla, religándosela alrededor, y saliendo de la ducha con un portazo suave.

Ron se apoyó con un brazo en la pared, intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Pansy Parkinson había estado desnuda en su bañera, con él dentro y con su madre ordenando unas endemoniadas toallas, para luego, completamente empapada y desnuda, darle un beso que quitaría el aliento a cualquier hombre con un mínimo de sentido común, mientras sus cuerpos permanecían peligrosamente cerca y después de confesar que nunca había visto a un chico desnudo.

El mundo estaba yéndose a la mierda.

Terminando rápidamente de tomar su ducha, el chico se religó la toalla en la cintura y salió cautelosamente del baño, miró a ambos lados y entró en la habitación. Allí estaba Pansy, vestida y tumbada bocabajo en la cama, con el cabello húmedo y pinta de estar sumida en la más vergonzosa de las situaciones. Él cogió rápidamente el pantalón vaquero de su cama y tras colocarse los calzoncillos se los puso. Solo una vez asegurado de que no quedaba nada a la vista, se atrevió a hablar.

– ¿Qué acaba de pasar? –preguntó, algo sorprendido–.

–No lo sé –dijo ella amortiguadamente desde debajo de la almohada–.

–¿Y ahora que va a ocurrir? –inquirió entonces–.

–¿Ocurrir? Aquí no ha pasado nada –espetó ella, levantando la mirada y viendo al chico frente a su cama–. No ha ocurrido nada. Tu madre me trata como una hija, y estoy muy bien aquí. No quiero que por esto se vaya todo al traste, ¿Me entiendes? Eres Ronald Weasley y yo Pansy Parkinson, esto simplemente no ha pasado.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, con la rabia acumulándose en su interior. ¡Quién entendía a las chicas! Primero le besaba, luego aquí no había pasado nada, y encima parecía que le echaba las culpas a él, cuando fue ella misma quien entró en el baño, se arrimó a él y luego se marchó.

–Estupendo, bien –aceptó, con la rabia bullendo claramente por sus rojas orejas–, aquí no ha pasado nada. Mañana iras al corral tu sola, no me hablarás por el pasillo y nos dirigiremos entre nosotros como Weasley y Parkinson, ¿Está claro?

–Estás siendo un poco duro, ¿No crees? –Replicó ella en contestación–.

–Te has metido en mi bañera conmigo dentro, me has pues… ¡me has besado, joder! –Se corrigió, ruborizado por completo– Y pretendes que todo parezca mi culpa y que me sienta mal por ello, pero eso no va a pasar. Así que eso es lo que hay. Si quieres de verdad que no haya ocurrido nada, por mi genial, pero tampoco esperes que después de lo que acaba de pasar (y de la respuesta que me has dado a todo esto) vaya a ser amable contigo como antes, porque tu no lo estás siendo conmigo. Me voy abajo, a preparar la mesa para el profesor Lupin.

* * *

Con un suave bostezo, Hermione se despertó desperezándose un poco. No recordaba sus sábanas tan suaves ni su cama tan estrecha. Miró por un segundo alrededor y vio que no se hallaba en su habitación. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior la asaltaban con rapidez: Habían sido atacados mientras comían al aire libre, y uno de los hechizos había herido al profesor Snape. Ella los había transportado a casa, y una vez allí…

Giró un poco la cabeza, para encontrar el pecho de su profesor acunándola, mientras con una mano la rodeaba por sus hombros. Entonces lo recordó todo. Miró un poco más hacia arriba, y vio que el profesor Snape estaba ya despierto, y acariciaba uno de sus mechones de pelo con distracción, mientras la había estado observando dormir. El pecho de la chica se hinchó de un sentimiento que hasta entonces nunca había sentido, sabiendo que había estado siendo observada con atención y que nadie, jamás, le había acariciado tan tiernamente el cabello. Descubrió entonces su propia desnudez, y trató con discreción y vergüenza tapar sus senos, lo que provocó una pequeña risita por parte del hombre.

–Buenos días, Señorita Granger.

–Buenos días… profesor –balbuceó, muy nerviosa–. Se… ¿Se acuerda usted de todo lo que pasó ayer?

–Ciertamente –respondió. Se giró un poco para quedar a la misma altura que Hermione, y apoyó el codo en la almohada y la mano en su mejilla–.

–De…

–De todo, absolutamente –confirmó–. Hubo un ataque, usted me rescató y me sanó las heridas...

–Si –aceptó ella, suspirando aliviada–.

–…Y luego dejó que le hiciera el amor hasta que cayó rendida –terminó el hombre la frase, en un susurro en su oído mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa–.

–Profesor, yo… –intentó excusarse ella, asustada–, siento mucho haber pasado el límite, usted debe estar pensando lo peor de mí –se disculpó con una mirada consternada–.

–Señorita Granger, usted nunca antes había estado con un hombre, antes de estar conmigo –dijo Snape. No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación–.

–A–así es. ¿Cómo…? –balbuceó–.

–Es usted una jovencita extraordinaria. No iba a pensar mal de usted por algo como esto –señaló su propio cuerpo y el de ella, y la apretó un poco más contra él en gesto protector. Ella se sintió a salvo entre sus brazos, respirando su aroma a hierbas, y se acomodó sobre su pecho cálido, intentando prolongar el contacto–. Si desea hacer como si no hubiera ocurrido, adelante, hágalo.

–No, profesor, yo… –Hermione se detuvo a mitad de la frase. Había percibido que su cuerpo se encendía un poco cada vez que llamaba al profesor Snape "profesor", a pesar de haberle llamado siempre así, y comprobó que su mano se hallaba apoyada algo más abajo del vientre del adulto, donde sus vellos casi desaparecían, y que había algo duro, firme y alargado bajo sus dedos–. ¡Por Merlín…!

–Como ya le dije una vez, no exagere, solo es un hombre medio desnudo –se sonrió el profesor, rodeándola con su brazo restante y haciéndola subir encima de su regazo. Allí, sin decir una palabra y notando a la perfección como ella estaba muy excitada, la indujo a bajar lentamente su trasero, penetrándola poco a poco–.

– ¡Cielos…! –Gimió, apoyando las manos en las piernas del hombre, formando un arco perfecto con su espalda y dejando a su merced su cuerpo–. Pro–profesor Snape…

– ¿Tiene algo que añadir, Señorita? –preguntó, incorporándose un poco y dejándola sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Acarició con uno de sus dedos la piel de sus pechos, y colocando su amplia mano en su espalda la acercó a su boca lo suficiente como para rozar uno de sus pezones suavemente con su dentadura–.

–No lo sé –confesó, muy confusa–. Usted está… está…

–Estoy terminando lo que comenzamos ayer. Ciertamente, no fue mi mejor momento, me encontraba débil y estaba herido –le explicaba en susurros, mientras no cesaba de mover sus caderas. Podía notar como ella, al final de cada embestida, inconscientemente apretaba su cuerpo hacia abajo contra el suyo propio–. Además, como su profesor diría que le hacen falta un par de clases para dominar por completo esta materia. Ya posee material de primera calidad, y talento para llevarlo a cabo –resaltó, perfilando con sus dedos la forma de su cintura y sus caderas–. Ahora solo debe pulir su técnica.

Hermione no podía pensar con claridad, aquella oleada de placer que sentía al notar al hombre entre sus piernas hacía que se le nublara el juicio. Solo sabía suspirar, dejar que él siguiera con lo que fuera que decía que estaba haciendo, y disfrutar. Uno de los mayores placeres de Severus Snape era saber que, a pesar de ser ella quien estaba sobre él, era él mismo quien estaba dominándola por completo. Una media sonrisa lasciva se pintó en sus labios en cuanto oyó el quejido de molestia de la chica, cuando cesó de moverse. Ella le miró con indignación, y el soltó una grave carcajada.

–Pero…

–Señorita Granger, ¿Quiere que siga? –Inquirió, pellizcándole suavemente los senos y acariciando la piel enrojecida por sus dedos–.

–Si, por favor –casi suplicó. El hombre bajó sus manos acariciando cada centímetro de piel que encontraba a su paso, y colocó ambas manos en sus caderas, con sus dedos apretando con gentileza sus glúteos–.

–Entonces, muévase –exigió. Con sus propias manos fue guiando los movimientos de cadera de ella, que colocó ambas manos en su pecho para tener un mayor acceso al hombre. Pronto Snape tuvo que quitar sus manos, pues ella se había abalanzado sobre su cuello y había aumentado el ritmo de sus movimientos a una velocidad realmente vertiginosa, sin poder dejar de gemirle en su oído mil improperios–.

Tal fue la situación que Severus tuvo que enterrar su mano en el denso cabello rizado de la castaña y atraer sus labios hacia sí, mordiéndolos con deseo desesperado. El más profundo de los gemidos llegó a su ronca garganta en el momento en que ella retiró una de sus manos de su pecho para acariciarle desde detrás de su propio trasero, y sabiendo que no aguantaría mucho más la agarró firmemente por la cadera y comenzó el mismo a embestir con tanta ansia que la chica comenzó a gritar de pura excitación.

–Pídamelo, señorita Granger…

–Por favor –volvió a suplicar, completamente fuera de sí–.

Con un último empujón, consiguió derramarse dentro de ella, mientras notaba sus músculos contraerse alrededor de su miembro y notaba una sudorosa frente apoyándose rendida en su pecho. Con un suspiro, retiró el cabello rizado de su cuello, esparció suaves besos hasta su oreja, y susurró dulcemente en su oído:

–Creo que podemos quedarnos en la cama un poco más, señorita Granger.

Hermione suspiró de puro relax, se acomodó en su hombro y allí, saboreando aquel instante, volvió a dormirse.


	7. Capitulo 7: Recuerdos del pasado

**¡Hola! No recuerdo si lo había mencionado ya, pero este fic será un fic corto. Hablamos de que ya he sobrepasado la mitad del mismo, y en breves comenzarán a pasar cosas verdaderamente interesantes, digamos el kit de la cuestión. Realmente, a pesar de que a casi ninguna os ha convencido la pareja Ronsy, al menos espero estar consiguiendo que se os haga amena, entretenida, y un peso ligero para compensar la sustancia de la trama principal de Severus con Hermione.**

 **Solo me queda dar las gracias a Yetsavé una vez más (nunca me cansaré de dárselas ^^) y a todas mis lectoras que mandan review y las que no (a algunas os contesto por MP normalmente, pero no me olvido de vosotras en la vida publica, no señor).**

 **Sin haceros esperar más, aquí teneis vuestro capitulo.**

 **Capítulo 7**

Pansy se sintió mal por el muchacho, que al fin y al cabo no había hecho nada malo, pero contuvo su sentimiento de culpa y trató de pensar con frialdad en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ella no pensaba en absoluto que el primer contacto que tuviera con un chico sería precisamente con este chico. Siempre imaginó que, debido a su estatus de sangre, terminaría besando a algún chico que fuera a casarse con ella por conveniencia, planeado por su padre y los padres del chico en cuestión, por lo que nunca imaginó que un beso podía ser tan intenso. Mucho menos podía imaginar lo intenso que podía ser si además se estaba desnuda y mojada y con un chico que, pese a no conocer ningún otro cuerpo masculino, parecía estar realmente bien dotado.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se cepilló el pelo y bajó con el cabello casi seco a la cocina. Eran las doce en punto, casi la hora de comer, y esperaba encontrar abajo al profesor Lupin. Bajando las escaleras oyó conversaciones abajo, en la cocina. Con curiosidad, se acercó y vio al patriarca de los Weasley hablando animadamente con su mujer y su hijo.

–¿Y qué tal se está adaptando Pansy? –Preguntó, sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa–.

–Muy bien, querido, ayer hubo un pequeño percance sin importancia, pero hoy está ya todo solucionado. Se ha enfrentado sola a Sansón.

–No me lo puedo creer –se sorprendió el hombre, sonriente–. ¿Y a qué se debe tal acto de valentía?

–Se debe a que tu hijo Ronald la engañó y la mandó a coger huevos sola, sin decirle que Sansón andaba por ahí –le regañó la señora Weasley–. Pero esta mañana Ron le ha enseñado como hacerlo.

–No ha sido para tanto –murmuró el chico, frunciendo el ceño. La señora Weasley le desordenó el pelo en señal de cariño–.

–Claro que sí, Pansy y tu habéis vuelto muy hambrientos y parecíais llevaros mejor –apuntó la señora Weasley–.

–Yo nunca me llevaré bien con Parkinson, mamá. Además, ella nunca lo permitiría, tampoco.

–No seas así, Ron –dijo el señor Weasley, bebiendo de su vaso de agua antes de continuar–. No puedes saber las vueltas que puede dar la vida.

En ese momento vio Pansy oportuno interrumpir la conversación, al mismo tiempo que alguien llamaba a la compuerta de la cocina.

–¿Puedo pasar?

–Oh, Remus, ya has llegado –dijo la señora Weasley, cogiendo su abrigo. El profesor vio a la chica salir del hueco de las escaleras y sonrió–.

–Vaya, Pansy, se ve que has cogido color en las mejillas –se percató. Ella sonrió y le estrechó la mano–.

–Estar al aire libre tiene sus ventajas, profesor Lupin. Me alegro de verle.

–Bueno, vamos a comer, este guiso de buey no va a desaparecer solo –dijo la señora Weasley–. Pansy quería que preparásemos algo especial hoy que venías a comer con nosotros, Remus.

– ¿De verdad? Gracias, Pansy –agradeció el hombre, poniendo los cubiertos sobre la mesa. La chica se ruborizó levemente, y oyó como Ron lanzaba un gruñido molesto. Le perforó con la mirada y se giró al profesor–.

–Quería que supiera cuanto le agradezco que me permitiera venir con los Weasley.

–Me alegra oír que estás a gusto, después de todo. Molly, deberías recoger la ropa limpia, parece que empezará a llover de un momento a otro y no parece una tormenta que vaya a pasar rápido. El otoño está llegando por fin –anunció.

Los cinco comensales se sentaron a la mesa, y durante el almuerzo todos se pusieron al día en la medida correspondiente: El señor Weasley habló de su tarea con los muggles en el Ministerio de Magia, Lupin los puso al día sobre cómo iba la convivencia en Grimmauld Place y los muchachos pusieron al corriente a su profesor de su pequeña aventura en la granja.

–Veo que no habéis perdido el tiempo en la Madriguera –dijo sonriente el hombre, limpiándose con su servilleta después de comer su trozo de tarta de queso–. Tengo que irme, Molly, Dora me espera, pero estaba todo delicioso –aseguró. Le dio un beso a la mujer, estrechó la mano de los dos hombres y por ultimo le dio un abrazo paternal a Pansy–. Cuídate, lo harás, ¿Verdad?

–No se preocupe, profesor –le tranquilizó, señalando con el pulgar a Ron, que pasaba por detrás suya– le tengo domesticado.

Con una carcajada divertida, el hombre echó su ajada capa al hombro y salió de la madriguera.

* * *

Hermione había vuelto a despertar, esta vez sola, en el dormitorio del profesor Snape a la mañana siguiente de su encuentro. Se incorporó y se desperezó, y acudió a su dormitorio a ponerse ropa limpia. No sabía dónde estaba el profesor, ni tampoco cómo iba a ser la relación entre ellos a partir de entonces. Sonrojándose violentamente, recordó imágenes fugaces del día anterior, y sintió la cara arder de intensidad. Respirando hondo varias veces para controlar un poco su cuerpo, bajó las escaleras para encontrar que estaba sola en casa.

Caminó un poco por el salón y vio una nota en un pergamino, con una tinta manchando la esquina del mismo y el tarro de tinta a medio tapar:

 _He ido a por comida, volveré en un momento._

Comida. En ese preciso instante su estómago rugió, requiriendo su atención y recordándole que no había comido en condiciones desde el día anterior. Unas tostadas con huevos revueltos y mantequilla, con una humeante taza de café, sonaban tan bien a sus oídos…

Entró en la cocina y enchufó la cafetera, para hacer algo mientras el profesor volvía de la tienda. Colocó el filtro, dos cucharadas soperas de café, y cargó el aparato con agua. Pronto comenzó a oler al tostado aroma del café, mientras ella calentaba sus manos. Al parecer hacía mal tiempo fuera de casa, esperaba que el profesor no tardase mucho. En ese momento, oyó abrirse la puerta.

–Profesor, ya está aquí –se sorprendió–. He hecho un poco de café, espero que no le importe.

–Está bien, señorita Granger –aceptó el hombre. Hermione le miró, una vez más, desconcertada por el aspecto que el hombre ofrecía en camiseta blanca y chaqueta de cuero. Se sonrojó al pensar en donde había terminado la anterior camisa del hombre, bajó la cabeza y no dijo nada más–.

–He comprado comida china, había pensado que podríamos cenar.

–¿Cenar? –se sorprendió ella–. Pero si acabamos de levantarnos.

–Señorita Granger, ya se ha hecho de noche –le informó él–. Usted ha pasado el día durmiendo, de agotamiento, imagino –le explicó él. Soltó las bolsas de la compra en la encimera, y sin que ella lo viera venir, el hombre rodeó su cintura con un brazo y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, acariciando con su mano libre su cabello–. Siéntese, serviré la cena en un segundo.

Hermione se sintió como si otra persona manejara su cuerpo, y ella estuviera viendo la escena desde afuera. No sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer. Todo parecía demasiado irreal. Ella había tenido sexo con su profesor de pociones, el que siempre la regañaba y le gruñía, que nunca valoraba sus logros y siempre señalaba sus fracasos. ¿Cómo había terminado ocurriendo eso? Simplemente, ella sentía una atracción febril por el hombre, por sentir su cálido cuerpo contra el de ella, y por abrazar a aquel hombre con olor a hierbas para siempre, acunada en sus brazos. Por fin él la veía tal como ella era, y no como quien él creía que era ella, una simplona sabelotodo comelibros.

Tal vez el sentimiento de calor que se extendía por todo su pecho se debiera al crédito que el hombre por fin había conseguido darle, algo que ella inconscientemente llevaba buscando durante años sin resultados visibles.

–La comida ya está lista –la avisó el hombre. Hermione puso el mantel en la mesa y colocó despistadamente los cubiertos y las copas, unos frente a otros. El hombre trajo una bandeja con los platos, y una botella de vino de elfo que parecía que llevase en el sótano una eternidad–.

– No ha traído té helado, profesor –comentó. De nuevo ese escalofrío–.

–Así es, esta noche tomará usted una copa de vino conmigo, señorita Granger. Hemos sobrevivido a un ataque muy peligroso, y creo que merecemos brindar por la vida –le comentó, mientras llenaba las copas que Hermione había dispuesto en la mesa–.

–Yo nunca he bebido antes –le intentó explicar ella, pero el hombre sirvió su copa y levantó el vidrio frente a ella. Ambos chocaron débilmente sus copas, y bebieron–.

–Está… dulce –se extrañó la ojimiel–. Pensaba que estaría amargo.

–He elegido un vino dulce especialmente para la ocasión –dijo el hombre, con una media sonrisa–. Supuse que usted no sería habitual del alcohol, así que mejor que probase un vino agradable al paladar. Es de mi reserva más antigua, roza los cincuenta años.

–¡Señor, eso debe costar una fortuna! –se escandalizó–.

–Así es, pero merecía la pena –insinuó el profesor de pociones–. Cómase sus tallarines, o se enfriarán.

El hombre la observó coger el tenedor, confusa, y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca enredó los tallarines en él y comenzó a comer. Él siempre le había prestado algo de atención a aquella chica, para bien o para mal. Siempre, desde que ella era aún una niña, había tratado de extrapolar sus límites, o al menos eso pensaba él que estaba haciendo, cuando descubrió su creciente potencial. Cuando aquella niña de trece años se fue a casa para volver en cuarto curso con un cambio radical, tanto de imagen como de actitud, sus intenciones con ella volaron de la motivación al hostigamiento. Tal vez se debiera a la creciente atención que ella recibía de sus múltiples amigos del colegio, pero aquello provocaba que el hombre quisiera llamar la atención de aquella mocosa rata de biblioteca como fuera.

A lo mejor solo pretendía que le prestara atención únicamente a él, sin saber que aquel era el motivo real de su actitud con ella. Y ahí estaba, sentada con únicamente una camisa, y solamente concentrada en su comida.

–Profesor –dijo de pronto ella, mirándole con intensidad–. Tal vez… Tal vez debería saber que he encontrado algo en mi dormitorio. Algo que perteneció a su madre –aclaró, al ver que el hombre la miraba sin comprender–.

–¿De qué se trata? –inquirió, a pesar de intuir lo que había encontrado la chica–.

–Es un álbum de fotos –explicó–. Solo lo he ojeado por encima, las primeras páginas, pero lo guardé en el cajón y no he vuelto a sacarlo desde entonces.

El profesor Snape masticó duramente, y tragó lo que restaba de comida. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados a la chica, y bebió un poco más de vino. Ella le imitó, sin saber qué debía hacer a continuación. La confesión de haber encontrado otro de sus objetos personales dentro de aquella casa le ponía nervioso. ¿Cuándo pensaba habérselo dicho, si no hubieran…? Con una sacudida de su cabeza, el hombre apuró toda su copa y la miró decididamente. Ella se encogió un poco, intimidada por la imponente figura del adulto.

–Señorita Granger, yo…

–Se lo devolveré en cuanto terminemos la cena –aseguró, aunque innecesariamente, puesto que aquello no era lo que iba a decirle el profesor. Ella, de los nervios, bebió su primera copa de vino de un golpe–.

–Solo iba a pedirle que lo bajara cuando yo recogiera la mesa, señorita Granger –le dijo–.

–De acuerdo, sí, lo bajaré –le aseguró ella, y vio como el hombre rellenaba su copa de nuevo–. Gracias.

–No hay de qué.

–Profesor Snape… ¿Qué va a ocurrir ahora? –inquirió, insegura de si debía preguntar tal cosa. Efectivamente, aquella era la inevitable pregunta tabú, pues el hombre se puso serio y se irguió en el asiento, con las cejas unidas en su frente–.

–No… no lo sé –confesó–. Nadie debería enterarse de lo que ha ocurrido en esta casa estos días, señorita Granger. La discreción es vital.

–Ah… sí, claro –se decepcionó ella. La verdad era que aquella pregunta no iba dirigida hacia qué hacer con los demás, sino ellos dos–. Nadie se enterará de esto.

Ya habían comido todo lo que la fabulosa gastronomía oriental podía ofrecerles, cuando Hermione y Snape ya habían dado cuenta de toda la botella de vino. Levantándose para recoger la mesa, el hombre no se inmutó ante la oleada de alcohol que subió de pronto hacia su cabeza. Hermione, sin embargo, siendo la primera vez que probaba el alcohol, sintió sus piernas temblar un poco, y una sensación en su pecho de libertad, a pesar de ser esclava de sus piernas poco colaboradoras y sus reflejos disminuidos. Subió las escaleras todo lo dignamente posible, y abrió el cajón de su escritorio: allí estaba el álbum.

Sonriendo, lo agarró bien y lo llevó hasta el piso inferior.

El profesor Snape había acomodado un sofá de tres plazas para poder sentarse ambos en él. Hermione se situó cerca del centro, con el álbum en sus manos, y esperando órdenes del profesor para devolvérselo. El hombre llegó poco después, la miró con una ceja alzada, y se sentó junto a ella.

–Ábralo –dijo solamente. Ella obedeció, y abrió la primera página, la foto de cuando su madre era solo un bebé–. Este álbum lo creó mi madre, con la esperanza de que yo pudiera terminarlo algún día, con mis propios recuerdos. Los de ella no eran demasiado felices, desde luego –añadió–, pero ella volcaba todas sus esperanzas en mí.

–Eso es tan triste –se lamentó ella. El hombre la miró de soslayo, pero adelantó algunas páginas hasta encontrar la que buscaba: él mismo, envuelto en una mantita, en los brazos de su agotada pero feliz madre–.

–Tal vez haya ojeado por completo este álbum, señorita Granger.

–Solo llegué hasta aquí –confesó, algo incómoda–. No avancé más.

El hombre se levantó del sofá, caminó hasta la estantería, y cogió la caja de latón que había caído por detrás hacia unos días. Volvió a su asiento, y la abrió. Hermione miro en su interior.

–Son…

–Estos son los recuerdos que mi madre guardó para mí, hace ya más de treinta años –le explicaba el hombre. No sacó nada de su interior, pero ella pudo distinguir claramente la pulcra mantita de bebé que estaba dentro de la caja–. Yo no considero que tengan un valor excepcional, pero eran importantes para ella. Y decidí que lo mejor sería conservarlos.

–Yo lo habría hecho –dijo ella, con una sonrisa–. Esos objetos le harán recordar que no siempre fue un adulto enfadado y gruñón, sino que alguna vez usted también fue un niño.

–Así que enfadado y gruñón –la retó el hombre. Hermione se removió en su lugar–.

–Bueno, ha de confesar que no es la alegría de la fiesta, profesor Snape. Siempre es demasiado severo, su nombre de pila le viene como anillo al dedo –dijo el vino, hablando por la boca de la escandalizada Hermione. El hombre se puso de pie–.

–Ya veo que burlarse de mi forma de actuar, sin saber por qué llegue a ser como tal, le parece un tema de conversación apropiado –replicó. Cerró el álbum de golpe, y lo guardó junto con la caja en la estantería–. Buenas noches, señorita Granger.

–Pero su camisa…

–Puede quedarse con ella, no voy a utilizarla para dormir, evidentemente –le contestó de mala gana, subiendo los peldaños de las escaleras.

Hermione se quedó quieta por unos instantes, pensando con algo de dificultad. De un salto, se levantó, y subió las escaleras. Llamó tres veces a la puerta del profesor, que había entrado ya en su dormitorio en pos de descansar un poco. Nadie contestó, así que volvió a llamar. Se pudo oír desde dentro de la puerta:

–¿Es que piensa llamar hasta que le dé permiso para entrar? –se quejó en un ronco gruñido–. Por Morgana, Granger, pase de una vez.

–Profesor –comenzó ella, entrando en la habitación. Al profesor y su grado de alcoholemia no le pasaron desapercibidas las morenas y largas piernas de la chica, contrastando con la oscuridad del pasillo.

–¿Qué quiere ahora, señorita Granger? –preguntó con molestia y desgana, mientras estiraba las sábanas de su cama y colocaba una manta gris de pelaje–.

–Es que… –comenzó, desabotonando los dos primeros botones de su camisa– quiero devolverle…

–Ya le he dicho que puede llevarse esa… camisa… –el hombre, al girarse mientras hablaba, se quedó momentáneamente mudo al ver como ella desabotonaba los escasos botones que le quedaban, y dejaba resbalar la camisa de seda hasta sus pies, dejándola desnuda a excepción de sus braguitas negras–.

–A lo mejor prefiere quedársela usted –le sugirió, dando un paso adelante. Sus pechos tenían la piel erizada de frío, y sin embargo su mirada arrastraba una ola de calor penetrante. El profesor se acercó a ella en dos pasos, aún con su camiseta blanca y sus vaqueros, y la tomó por la cintura–.

–Me temo que ha bebido usted más de la cuenta –le reprendió, a pesar de haber sido él mismo, inconscientemente, quien había rellenado su copa–.

–Me da igual –contestó, y de un paso más devoró con hambre los labios del hombre, que suspiró de exasperación, y correspondió a su beso–.


	8. Capitulo 8: El secuestro

**¡Hola de nuevo, mis chicas! Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, al parecer ha habido un par más de vosotras que se ha animado a comentar, eso me anima mucho ^^-**

 **Lora: Lora, bienvenida, espero que disfrutes el fic!**

 **Yetsavé: Me alegro que al final el Ronsy haya calado un poquito en tu corazoncito, es un alivio saber que una no escribe cosas que a la gente le apetezca saltarse a la torera, jajaja.**

 **Joanh: Hola! Ni sabía que te tuviera tan en ascuas mi fic! Muchisimas gracias por leer ^^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Habiendo ya recogido la mesa, Pansy subió a su habitación de nuevo, aún enfurruñada con el chico. Ron no sabía muy bien por qué, pero intuía que había sido demasiado duro con ella, puesto que su visita en el baño había resultado ser un error por parte de la misma, y se había disculpado.

Decidió que, si iban a convivir en aquella casa, lo mejor era olvidar lo ocurrido y pasar el tiempo de manera tranquila, sin problemas ni discusiones. Así que se dispuso a subir a la planta superior, cuando sus hermanos gemelos entraron por la puerta de la cocina. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se giró para encontrar sus amplias sonrisas mirándole fijamente.

–¿Qué? –masculló–.

–Buenas tardes a ti también, hermanito. Parece que va a llover, es un día perfecto para jugar a Quiddich –comentó Fred, sentándose en la mesa y mordiendo una manzana que había cogido del frutero–.

–Nos pondremos perdidos –dijo Ron, mirando como el cielo se oscurecía–.

–Sí, pero ¿Acaso eso no es lo más divertido del Quiddich? Pero esa no es la única razón por la que hemos venido.

–Sí, ha venido a nuestros oídos que hay una chica viviendo en casa –dijo George sin rodeos–. Y que es una Slytherin.

–Así es, está en la habitación –especificó Ron, intentando dar por zanjada la conversación–.

–¿En qué habitación la habéis acomodado? –inquirió Fred, intuyendo la respuesta–.

–En vuestro dormitorio –dijo Ron entonces, temiendo lo que deducirían a continuación–.

–Si no recuerdo mal, hasta que restauren la parte superior de la casa, ahí duermes tú, ¿No es así, Ronnie?

–No me llames Ronnie –gruñó él, mirándoles con el ceño fruncido–. La chica es un grano en el culo, pero no es tan mala como pensábamos.

–Eso solo lo pensabas tú, seguro –aclaró George–. Bueno, dejemos el tema, ¿Vas a venir a jugar con nosotros o no? –preguntó–.

–Si, iré con vosotros –aceptó finalmente–. Pero si me resfrío tendréis toda la culpa.

–Podremos vivir con ese peso en nuestra conciencia –le aseguraron los gemelos.

Pansy vio salir a Ron con dos pelirrojos más por la ventana de su habitación, llegando a la colina de detrás. Los espesos árboles frutales le impidieron ver nada más, pero estaba claro que iban a jugar al Quiddich, por las escobas que llevaban a los hombros. Dio un resoplido de disgusto, ¿Es que tenía que pasarlo bien mientras ella estaba allí, sola y disgustada?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en mucho más, pues la señora Weasley llamó tres veces a su puerta.

–Pase –invitó la rubia. La señora Weasley caminó con paso alegre hasta ella, y le acarició un poco el pelo–.

–Cariño, ¿te importaría ayudarme a tender la ropa? Parece que va a llover, así que tendremos que tender en el lavadero del jardín.

–Claro, la ayudaré, señora Weasley.

–Estupendo, así tendremos tiempo de charlar –dijo la mujer. Sus verdaderas intenciones eran preguntarle por su estancia en casa, y ver qué tal se desenvolvía en su nuevo refugio–.

Bajaron las escaleras, cruzaron la cocina y salieron por la puerta trasera hasta llegar al lavadero. Junto a éste había otra estancia, cerrada, y en el mismo lavadero había una lavadora Muggle, con una cajita para introducir monedas. Pansy sonrió, distinguiendo claramente las monedas que había tenido que pedir en la calle para comprar comida en el supermercado Muggle, los días que estuvo durmiendo en la calle. Cogió una moneda, la miró y la volvió a dejar en su cajetín.

–Puedes quedarte con una, si quieres. Mi marido guarda todo lo relacionado con muggles –le explicó, mientras cargaba el cesto con ropa limpia y húmeda, y pasaba a Pansy el cesto de ropa sucia, que ella iba introduciendo en la lavadora–.

–Son muy diferentes a nosotros, la verdad es que me sorprendí mucho cuando estuve… en fin, en el mundo Muggle –evadió–.

–Bueno, espero que ahora estés mejor que en el mundo Muggle –comentó bromeando la mujer, mientras se agachaba para recoger la ropa con más comodidad–.

–Por supuesto que si –le aseguró–. Tengo comida caliente, usted y el señor Weasley son muy buenos conmigo, y Ronald es… bueno, ya no nos odiamos entre nosotros –se limitó a aclarar. Aquello pareció ser suficiente para la señora Weasley, que le dio una caricia desde el suelo–.

–Me alegro mucho de poder hacer tu vida más fácil, Pansy.

–Y yo de que dejaran que me quedase con ustedes, señora Weasley –agradeció ella. La señora Weasley se levantó y le dio el cesto limpio a Pansy–.

–Las cuerdas están en el techo, son fáciles de alcanzar –le explicó–. Yo voy a ir a recoger huevos y a hacer algo rico para cenar. Tal vez una sopa de ave –comentó, y Pansy pensó con algo de pena en el pobre destino de alguna de sus gallinas viejas–.

–No se preocupe, yo terminaré con esto –le aseguró–.

La señora Weasley se alejó de allí y cerró la puerta a Pansy, para evitar que el frío llegara hasta la estancia. Pansy cogió la cesta, miró a su alrededor, y pronto encontró una puerta blanca de aluminio, que parecía dar con la habitación contigua. Ella bajó las cuerdas mediante el sistema de poleas, y tendió con cuidado la ropa blanca. Pasados unos minutos, oyó pasos y risas, y al abrirse la puerta de entrada vio a los gemelos Weasley, completamente empapados y llenos de barro, ensuciando el suelo con los zapatos y quitándose la ropa.

–¡Por merlín! –exclamó ella, tapándose los ojos al ver que uno ya se quitaba los pantalones–.

–¡Vaya, la Slytherin adoptada! –se sorprendió uno de ellos–. No te preocupes, Parkinson, llevamos ropa, abre los ojos –ella se fio de su palabra, y destapó con cuidado su cara–. Somos Fred y George –comentó Fred, señalando la espalda de su ropa de Quiddich de Gryffindor, en la que su nombre estaba serigrafiado–. Pero ya nos conoces.

–Nosotros también te conocemos –añadió el otro hermano, quitándose las botas–. Perdona el desorden, lo limpiaremos en un santiamén.

–¿Mi madre ya ha intentado hacerte engordar diez kilos? –inquirió uno de ellos. Pansy, que esperaba cualquier pregunta incómoda e inapropiada, se sorprendió tanto por aquella pregunta tan inusual que se le escapó una sonrisita–.

–Sí, claro que lo ha intentado ya –les aseguró–. Si queréis podéis poner la ropa en la lavadora, pensaba ponerla en un segundo –les ofreció. Se giró mientras los chicos quitaban sus uniformes de Quiddich y se vestían con ropa normal, guardada en un pequeño armario en la pared, tras la puerta principal–.

–Bueno, nosotros nos quedaremos a cenar, así que podremos hacerte un interrogatorio como es debido para entonces –comentó George–. No creas que te librarás. Tenemos mucha curiosidad por conocer tu historia.

–Entonces esta noche podréis preguntar –les ofreció, sin saber bien que pensar de aquella afirmación tan rotunda–.

–¡Eso haremos…! –contestaron los chicos, y dejando las botas sucias en el suelo y caminando bajo la lluvia, Pansy los perdió de vista en cuanto la puerta se cerró–.

–Cielos, han dejado el suelo hecho un desastre –se lamentó. Se agachó para limpiar el suelo y oyó la puerta de detrás abrirse–.

No le dio tiempo a quejarse, cuando se percató de que era Ronald, completamente desnudo y con su ropa mojada en las manos. Ella, que estaba agachada tras la lavadora, quedaba completamente oculta, y observaba al chico caminar hacia los armarios, coger ropa limpia y volver a entrar en la estancia contigua. Pansy no perdió vista del musculoso y cansado cuerpo del chico, sucio de barro. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba, una vez más, completamente empapado, y caía desordenado por su frente. Su ceño fruncido de frustración (seguramente por haber perdido al Quiddich) le hacía interesante a ojos de la chica, que como pudo terminó de incorporarse en cuanto oyó la puerta cerrar con un portazo.

Al incorporarse vio que también el suelo del otro lado estaba completamente manchado de barro. Las túnicas de Quiddich estaban en una pila, en el rincón, y llenándola de agua tibia las puso en remojo.

Vio el rastro de huellas hasta la otra habitación, y suponiendo que el chico ya habría ido de camino a la casa, entró en ella para terminar de limpiar el estropicio. Giró el pomo de la puerta, con la fregona en la mano, y entró sin llamar.

Resultó que aquel cuarto era una ducha improvisada para los chicos, para llegar limpios a casa después de un día de Quiddich como aquél, y en ese momento Ron estaba duchándose en ella, con la cortina abierta y salpicando agua por todas partes. Bajo el grifo de la ducha, Ron era ajeno a que alguien había entrado, y solo cuando aclaró su cabello y abrió los ojos se percató de la figura de la chica, completamente congelada frente a él, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca desencajada, incapaz de decir una sola palabra.

–¡Parkinson! –gritó, girándose como podía para tapar su cuerpo–, ¿es que tienes un deseo enfermizo por verme mientras me ducho?

–¡No sabía que seguías aquí, estúpido! –exclamó como pobre excusa, intentando recuperar la compostura. El agua salpicaba su ropa, y pronto su camiseta y su cara estaban empapadas–. ¡Solo he venido a limpiar el suelo…!

–¿Y qué estás esperando, a que termine de ducharme? –preguntó retóricamente el chico, tratando de buscar una cortina de ducha que no existía–.

–Tal vez así podría limpiar mejor, puesto que estas poniéndolo todo perdido de agua –le reprendió, con los brazos en jarras–.

–¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Sal de aquí! –exclamó. Ya no podía ocultar mucho más la reacción de su cuerpo al ver a la chica observarle como si fuera su postre favorito, antes de que ella volviera a su ánimo–.

–Pero el suelo… –comenzó de nuevo–.

El chico salió de la ducha, sin miramientos, y se acercó a ella, cerrando la puerta de aluminio para evitar la corriente. Entonces Pansy volvió a notar su erección, ya destapada debido a que el chico había desistido en su empeño de tapar su cuerpo. Ella, mojada como estaba, había comenzado a temblar de frio, pero la cercanía del cuerpo cálido del chico, debido al agua caliente de la ducha, hicieron que dejase de tiritar. Él la miró a los ojos, con el ceño completamente fruncido, y la cogió de un brazo, dispuesto a sacarla de allí. Ella, ante tal contacto, malinterpretó su gesto y vio su rostro acercarse al de ella. Sin pensarlo, arrimó sus labios a los de él y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del tibio contacto.

Lo último que habría esperado Ronald Weasley era que, de nuevo, iba a tener a aquella hermosa chica, rubia y con ojos de cristal, completamente a su merced, mojada y en una ducha en la que nadie se molestaría en buscarlos. Sintiendo su parte racional del cerebro desconectar, y con la sangre hirviendo por todo su cuerpo, cogió el brazo restante de la chica y profundizó su beso. Ella notaba a la perfección su erección por encima de los vaqueros, que el chico miró indeciso. Con un mudo asentimiento por parte de ella, él quitó de un solo tirón la camiseta de ella (una camiseta de su hermana Ginny) y comprobó que no llevaba sujetador, dejando sus rosadas cumbres a la vista y haciéndola sentir cohibida y observada. No perdió tiempo en llevar sus manos a sus pechos y saborearlos con sus labios gentilmente, como había deseado hacer hacía un tiempo en la ducha del segundo piso.

Pansy sintió que las piernas le temblaban y tuvo que agarrarse al chico para no desfallecer en aquel mismo instante. Su piel se erizó por completo, y el chico dejó a un lado su tarea para mirarla profundamente a sus ojos claros. Ella sintió una vez más pudor por su situación, y bajó la vista, pero él alzó su barbilla con una mano y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios. Mientras ambos se deleitaban en el sabor del otro, el chico había comenzado a desabrochar sus vaqueros. Ella, casi sin fijarse, los bajó, quedando en braguitas ante él. Fue entonces cuando el muchacho la atrajo hasta él y la hizo caminar hasta la ducha, donde ambos se sumergieron.

Ron la atrajo hacia la pared, y una vez habiéndola tenido acorralada, con sus manos fuertes en su cintura y su boca pidiendo caricias interminables, bajó con lentitud sus braguitas, agachándose en el proceso y sin perder de vista los asustados e impacientes ojos de la chica. Al tenerla ante él, desnuda y mojada, su león interior rugió de impaciencia, e incorporándose la agarró por sus muslos y la aupó en brazos, ayudándose de los azulejos. Entonces ella abrió levemente sus labios:

–Ron, yo… –suspiró, entre besos en su cuello y caricias en sus caderas– es mi primera vez…

–No estés asustada –pidió él, sonriendo ante la inocente confesión de la chica–. También será la mía. Seré gentil –le prometió en un susurro, junto a su oído.

Ella sintió un calambre por todo su cuerpo en el momento en que el chico situó su erección fuera de su entrada. Ambos respiraron hondo un par de veces, nerviosos, y entonces, mientras ella hundía las manos en los cobrizos cabellos del chico, él comenzó a entrar en ella.

Pansy pudo notar a la perfección que ella era demasiado pequeña para él, o él era demasiado grande para ella. Con un pequeño quejido de dolor, Ron paró un instante y regó sus labios con sus besos, tratando de tranquilizarla, y siguió invadiendo su intimidad con lentitud. Por fin consiguieron unirse por completo, y tras unos segundos, volvió a moverse. Poco a poco Pansy dejo de sentir dolor, y salvo alguna pequeña molestia, aquel chico que la sostenía para no caer solo le provocaba el mayor de los placeres que había sentido en su vida.

Pronto el chico se hizo valiente y aceleró un poco su ritmo, agitando acompasado sus caderas, y sin dejar un milímetro de piel por explorar de la chica. Ella sentía como Ron trataba de recordar cada pequeño detalle de su cuerpo, y solo podía estremecerse con sus caricias y tratar de controlar la desesperación de sus gemidos entrecortados. El vapor los envolvía por completo, y eso les hacía obnubilar su mente y agudizar sus sentidos del olfato y el tacto. Pansy olía a flores, algo que el chico no había percibido nunca antes, y el olor de su cabello simplemente era superior a sus fuerzas de voluntad.

Con cada vez mayor impaciencia, Ronald trataba de controlar los espasmos cada vez más constantes que le provocaba la cercanía al cuerpo de Pansy, quien perdiendo el poco decoro que había podido recolectar gemía descaradamente con cada nueva embestida, sintiendo como ambos se convertían en uno solo, como si pudiera vivir así por siempre. Cada vez eran movimientos más erráticos, señal inequívoca de que llegaba su clímax, y sujetándola fuertemente por sus muslos contra la pared, dio los últimos empujones contra su cuerpo, derramándose en su interior mientras la sentía contraerse a su alrededor.

Cansados, sin aliento y ambos empapados, se miraron el uno al otro, buscando en sus miradas alguna señal de que aquello no había sido mala idea, que todo estaba bien. Quien lo supo primero fue Pansy, que con una sonrisa cálida hizo al chico entender que ella no iba a recoger su ropa e irse inmediatamente. Con esa seguridad, la soltó y ambos resbalaron hasta el suelo, donde ella se acomodó entre las piernas de él, apoyando su espalda en su pecho y la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, que parecía tallado a semejanza para ella.

* * *

Aquella mañana se despertó lluviosa, con una capota negra cubriendo el ya de por sí oscuro cielo de Cokeworth. Hermione estaba en la cama aún, durmiendo, mientras el profesor Snape estaba despierto, observando como dormía, y deleitándose en lo calmada que parecía, rememorando la noche anterior. Con un suspiro, se incorporó de la cama y bajó hacia la cocina, donde hizo tostadas y café. Al ver que la chica no bajaba, preparó una bandeja, gruñendo por la mala costumbre de despertarse al mediodía que había adoptado Hermione, y subió con el desayuno al dormitorio.

Al llegar, Hermione seguía dormida, con sus rizos ocupando toda la almohada y su cuerpo desnudo perfilado bajo la fina sabana. Con un escalofrío y conteniendo el impulso de hacerla suya, él dejó la bandeja en la mesilla de noche y la despertó con cuidado, susurrándole:

–Señorita Granger, despierte. Le he traído café –le ofreció. Ella gruñó por lo bajo, se giró, y abrió los ojos–.

–Buenos días, profesor –saludó, sonriendo–. ¡Vaya! ¿Ha traído el desayuno a la cama?

–Era lo menos que podía hacer, ya que usted no iba a acudir al desayuno –le explicó, dándole a entender que aquel comportamiento no debía continuar por siempre.-.

–Tiene buena pinta, ¿Puedo coger una tostada? –pidió ella. El hombre la miró por unos instantes, pero aquella mirada de color miel le tenía tan embelesado que no pudo aguantar mucho más su serio semblante–.

–Claro, sírvase usted misma –le dijo, y se sentó junto a ella en la cama, mientras la observaba comer religada en su sábana–.

–Cielos, parece que hiciera años que no probaba bocado –le aseguró–. El ejercicio es agotador –confesó, de manera tan inocente y natural que el hombre soltó una carcajada sincera. Sin embargo, la cortó en seco llevándose una mano a su pecho–.

–Aún le duele –se lamentó ella. Se incorporó un poco más, y desabotonó el pijama del hombre sin su permiso, observando la fea cicatriz–. No tendrá alguna poción para cicatrizar, ¿verdad? La esencia de díctamo vendría muy bien en este caso, pero es muy cara y se vende en pocas cantidades –sopesó–.

–Estoy bien –aseguró el hombre, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, pero ella seguía estudiando la profunda herida provocada por la maldición–.

–Pues yo creo que necesita medicinas –rebatió ella–.

–En ese caso enviaré un mensaje a la Orden para que envíen provisiones de ingredientes –terminó por rendirse él–. Pero deje eso de una vez.

–Lo-lo siento profesor, no pretendía intimidarle –se disculpó, sonrojada y avergonzada–. ¿Cuándo iremos a por las pociones, entonces?

–¿Ir a por pociones? Señorita Granger, su actitud me ofende, ¿Acaso no soy yo el profesor de pociones de Hogwarts? –preguntó retóricamente–.

–Usted no está en condiciones de…

–Estoy en perfectas condiciones para hacer esencia de díctamo, incluso tengo los ingredientes en el sótano –le espetó. Ella dio un paso atrás, y él instintivamente cogió su mano, haciendo que ella levantara la vista–. Usted deberá ayudarme a elaborarla.

–Por supuesto, profesor.

El hombre se debatía en su interior. Los engranajes de su cerebro funcionaban a toda velocidad, sintiendo la presión en sus sienes y el dolor que ardía en su torso, sin saber cómo tomarse la situación. Allí, en su casa, en su propia habitación, estaba manteniendo una especie de relación pseudo–sentimental con una alumna del colegio que apenas acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad ese mismo mes de septiembre, sin saber qué opinaba ella al respecto o (y esto le hizo sudar frío) lo que pensarían los demás miembros de la orden si o cuando se enteraran. Por otro lado, Hermione parecía haberse tomado la nueva situación en casa del profesor Snape como algo natural y que iba a determinar sus comportamientos desde el instante en el que ella se acomodó a dormir desnuda bajo las sábanas de Snape.

Nunca lo confesaría en voz alta, pero ahí, viéndola preocupada y con el ceño fruncido, con su mejor cara de concentración y su terriblemente salvaje cabello cayendo desordenado por su rostro, Severus la encontraba la más hermosa de todas las jóvenes que había tenido la dicha de conocer en su vida. Era, simplemente, como una jovencita debería ser: amable, buena, justa e inteligente. Tal vez él nunca hubiera querido admitirlo, pero eso era lo que pensaba de ella, y ahora tenía en sus manos el poder disfrutar todo lo que quisiera de su compañía y conversación.

No pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad, y así lo decidió en cuanto se atrevió a adelantar su mano para colocarle el cabello suavemente tras su oreja, dejándola perpleja y ruborizada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó sola en la cama de su profesor de pociones. Se había habituado rápidamente a su compañía, y a pesar de sentir que algo estaba mal, estaba decidida a aprovechar al máximo aquel tiempo que conseguía pasar con él. Desperezándose, miró a la mesilla y vio una nota del profesor Snape, que decía (de nuevo) que iba a por comida a la tienda. Sonriendo, cogió su camisa y se la abotonó, oliéndola: todo en él olía como en un herbolario, todo de hierbas y otros ingredientes de pociones, y también su propio olor, nada desagradable.

Fue a su dormitorio y en un santiamén se puso el pantalón de su pijama. Miró sus zapatillas de andar por casa, pero decidió disfrutar de la sensación de la madera fría bajo sus pies, y bajó a la cocina a hacer una cafetera bien cargada, para preparar el desayuno favorito de Snape.

Abajo, cogió el tarro de café y con esmero colocó tres cucharadas en la cafetera. Aplastó bien con la cuchara, añadió el agua y la puso al fuego. Pronto oyó la puerta, abriéndose con el característico chasquido del hechizo Alohomora.

–He hecho un poco de café, para el desayun…

No pudo continuar la frase, pues una mujer encapuchada salió a su paso y lanzó una maldición que iba directa a su pecho. Con un grito, Hermione se agachó bajo la encimera que separaba el salón de la cocina, y maldijo de vuelta a la mujer. Ésta apenas tuvo que moverse para esquivar su hechizo. Hermione repasaba sus hechizos defensivos en su mente, esperando a que la mujer Mortífaga diera el siguiente paso. Al asomarse un poco, una maldición voló hacia su cabeza, y con un movimiento brusco de su brazo, su varita creó un escudo lo suficientemente poderoso para absorberla, pero no para devolverla a su agresora.

Miró la puerta de salida, visible desde su posición, que estaba entreabierta. Estudiando la mejor forma de escapar, asomó la cabeza por el otro lado de la isla de la cocina y gritó "Rictusempra". No dio en el blanco, oyó a la perfección como el jarrón de la mesa del comedor se partía en mil pedazos. Aprovechó la confusión para intentar echar a correr hacia la puerta, pero la mujer fue mas rápida, y con un movimiento astuto de su varita, lanzó un conjuro que rebotó en un espejo y dio a Hermione justo en la espalda. Ella perdió por un segundo el aliento y sintió que iba a desfallecerse, pero antes de hacerlo consiguió, aunque inútilmente, rasgar la túnica y quemar el brazo de su agresora. Luego, todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

–Vamos, chicos, ayudadme a recoger la ropa –pidió la señora Weasley, viendo como el cielo se oscurecía por momentos–. Debe faltar muy poco para que llueva. El cesto está donde siempre, Ron.

–De acuerdo, mamá. ¿Vienes, Parkinson? –inquirió el chico. Ella se levantó del banco y se apresuró a salir con él de la cocina–.

–¿Dónde está el tendedero? –preguntó, pero el chico ya había ido caminando hasta el borde de la fachada, y giró la esquina con Pansy corriendo tras él–.

–Recoge tú las prendas pequeñas, yo me encargo de las sábanas –pidió, y comenzó a recoger las amplias prendas de cama que había en los tendederos. Ella obedeció y fue recogiendo los calcetines–. ¿Cómo era tu casa?

–Vivo en una mansión al oeste de Wiltshire. Muchos magos tienen allí sus residencias, los Malfoy son mis vecinos –explicó–.

–Qué extraño, cómo no lo he imaginado antes, una mansión –dijo el chico amargamente–. Seguro que es mil veces más lujosa que esto.

–Así es, pero la Madriguera me gusta más –comentó, colocando la ropa de la cuerda en el cesto–. La mansión de los Parkinson lleva heredándose más de doscientos años, así que está muy anticuada, y además es tan grande que podría pasar un día sin ver a nadie allí dentro. Estar rodeada de gente, como en la madriguera, me gusta más.

–Seguro, cambiarías todos tus lujos por vivir en una casa medio derruida que no tiene espacio para nada, vieja y desvencijada –ironizó el chico–. Estás aquí porque no tienes más remedio, pero jamás habrías pisado la madriguera por tu propio pie.

–Es verdad, no lo habría hecho –admitió, enfadada por la actitud estúpida e infantil del chico–. Y me habría perdido un lugar estupendo, con unos padres geniales. Y, sin embargo, aquí estoy, sin padres que se preocupen por mí, y abusando de la hospitalidad de los padres de otra persona.

–De momento. Veremos a ver cuánto tardas en volver a tu lujosa vida una vez termine esta guerra –replicó el chico sin pensar. Pansy sintió en su corazón un pellizco, oprimiéndole el pecho, y mirándole indignada entrecerró sus ojos, dolida.

Pansy tiró de malos modos el resto de la ropa interior que había recogido, y dando un coletazo en el aire, se marchó del patio con gesto indignado. Ron pensó que se marcharía de nuevo al dormitorio, pero cuando volvió a alzar la vista descubrió que había caminado por la colina y se alejaba del refugio.

–Pansy, ¡Espera! –Gritó el chico por la colina–. ¡No te alejes tanto!

– ¡No te preocupes, me iré a mi endemoniada mansión y así podrás vivir en paz! –exclamó, en la lejanía. El viento azotaba con fuerza sus cabellos, que ondeaban como una bandera en señal de batalla–.

– ¡No he querido decir eso! –gritó el chico de vuelta, intentando que el viento no desequilibrara su cuerpo. Ella permanecía de pie, en la colina, imperturbable y desolada–. ¡Es solo que soy un imbécil y digo cosas que no pienso! ¿Vale?

–No creo nada de lo que me dices –replicó–.

–Vamos, Pansy, volvamos a casa, el tiempo está empeorando y estamos en el límite de la protección de la Orden –pidió el chico. Con unas zancadas más acortó la distancia entre ellos, llegando a la cima del montículo. Tomó a la chica de las manos, y mirándola a los ojos unió su frente con la de ella, protegiéndose del viento–. Por favor.

– ¿Cómo sé que no estás fastidiándome de nuevo? –preguntó, insegura–.

El chico rozó sus rosados labios con los de ella, y le regaló un beso gentil y delicado, volcando en él todo lo que no se atrevía a decir con palabras. Pansy cerró los ojos, notando como la lluvia mojaba su pelo y su ropa, y sintiendo las manos del chico rodearla en un abrazo seguro, mientras trataba con ese beso que se quedara para siempre.

Un trueno se oyó en la lejanía, y amortiguó el sonido de una maldición que les rozó los brazos. Pansy se giró, asustada, y vio como de entre los árboles salían tres encapuchados, con la varita en ristre y rodeándolos a ambos.

–¡Traidora! –exclamó uno. Pansy supo que le conocía en cuanto oyó su voz, y optando por una posición de defensa gritó al chico–.

–¡Ponte detrás de mí! –El pelirrojo, que no llevaba la varita, obedeció. Ella comenzó a lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, sin mirar a quien las lanzaba ni reparar en puntería–.

Consiguió aturdir a uno de los tres encapuchados, y el segundo recibió un puñetazo en la nariz que lo dejó inconsciente, de parte de Ron. Cuando miraron a su alrededor, no localizaron al tercero, y Ronald bajó un poco la guardia.

– ¿Dónde…? –comenzó, pero oyó un grito tras de sí y vio a Pansy siendo arrastrada en el aire por un ente invisible envuelto en un espeso humo negro, que se la llevaba volando de allí. Luego un estallido, chispas negras, y Pansy había desaparecido.


	9. Capitulo 9:Descubrimientos desagradables

**¡Hola a todas! Ya nos estamos acercando peligrosamente al climax de la historia, que si bien es algo breve, también he de decir que no es una historia que siendo mas larga hubiera ofrecido más. Una vez más, os agradezco infinitamente el apoyo que recibo de todas vosotras, me hacéis seguir adelante con todo. Siento haber publicado tan tarde hoy, no estaba en casa y he llegado hace poco.**

 **yetsave: Sii las han encontrado, y ahora verás hasta que punto las cosas son más intrincadas de lo que parece.**

 **Joahn: Ya queda menos para dejarte tranquila, te lo prometo. No mas tortura psicologica, jaja.**

 **Y dicho esto, ¡Tachan!**

 **Capítulo 9**

La chica apareció en el suelo de una mazmorra, fría y húmeda. Se incorporó como pudo, pero un dolor en las costillas hizo que volviera a recostarse. Estrechas ventanas en el borde superior de la pared, con gruesos barrotes de fundición de acero, le hicieron saber que se hallaban en las mazmorras del sótano superior de algún tipo de castillo o mansión.

Buscó su varita en su bolsillo, donde siempre la tenía a mano por si acaso, pero no la encontró. Como pudo, se incorporó del suelo y trató de entornar los ojos y mirar alrededor: había un cuerpo inerte al otro lado de la mazmorra. Con cautela, se escondió detrás de una de las columnas que sujetaban la planta superior, y se fue acercando poco a poco a aquel cuerpo que se hallaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Al llegar a su altura, descubrió que era otra chica. Con miedo, pero armándose de un valor del que claramente escaseaba, dio con la punta del pie en el cuerpo de la muchacha y le dio la media vuelta: Era Hermione Granger. Tras llevarse ambas manos a la boca del susto, se agachó y le buscó el pulso. Seguía viva, pero su respiración era débil. Sin esperar ni un segundo, comenzó a darle con las manos en la cara, para despertarla.

–¿…Profesor? –murmuró, sin abrir los ojos aún, la castaña–.

–¿Profesor? No, Granger, despierta –la apremió Pansy–. No tenemos mucho tiempo, despierta, ¿llevas tu varita encima?

–Creo que no… ¿quién eres?

–Soy Pansy Parkinson. Deprisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que vengan a ver si seguimos aquí –con un brazo pasado alrededor de sus hombros la ayudó a levantarse. Entonces vio que tenía una fea marca oscura en la espalda–. ¿Quién te ha atacado?

–Una Mortífaga asaltó mi casa franca… –se explicó torpemente ella–. ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

– ¿Estabas en la casa de un profesor? Entonces seguro que te protegía Snape –adivinó, pensando en que al menos su profesor de pociones estaría al tanto de la desaparición de la chica–.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –repitió Hermione, abriendo los ojos y mirándola acusatoriamente–.

–Me tendieron una emboscada en el linde de mi casa franca –confesó–. Porque fui una estúpida y sobrepasé el límite de protección.

– ¿Tu casa Franca? ¿También eres una refugiada? –preguntó en voz baja. Ambas se sentaron en el borde de una columna, con la espalda apoyada en la pared–.

–Los Mortífagos me abandonaron en una calle muggle, y un miembro de la Orden del Fénix me encontró. Luego los Weasley me acogieron –explicó rápidamente–.

– ¿Ron ha estado contigo? –preguntó esperanzada–. ¿Están todos bien?

–Muy bien, o al menos lo estaban hasta ahora –espetó–. Por mi culpa Ron se ha visto expuesto y sin varita, y no sé qué le ha podido ocurrir…

– ¿Desde cuándo le llamas Ron? –Se escandalizó la castaña, viendo como la chica tapaba su cara con las manos–.

–Estamos prisioneras en una mazmorra, Granger, que yo tutee a Ronald Weasley es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones –rebatió–. Lo primero que debemos averiguar es cómo pedir ayuda.

–Tu tampoco tienes tu varita –adivinó Hermione, derrotada–. Pensemos… ¿Recuerdas la clase de Defensa, en la que nos enseñaron como proyectar magia sin varita?

–Pero es muy difícil, y los efectos son mínimos –replicó entonces la rubia–. Necesitarías que el receptor de tu mensaje estuviera en la casa de al lado.

–Pero Parkinson, somos dos brujas –recalcó–. Es la única manera que tenemos de que alguien escuche nuestro mensaje.

Pansy reflexionó sobre el tema. En aquella clase les habían enseñado cuáles eran los principales canalizadores de magia: metales y piedras cristalinas. Estaba claro que no tenían a mano ninguna piedra que pudiera servirles como canalizador, pero sí disponían de algo en cantidad, tuberías de plomo.

–Granger, ¿Recuerdas qué runas debíamos grabar para canalizar magia a través de metal? –Preguntó, segura de que la chica conocía aquel dato–.

–Si, además la profesora vector nos enseñó algunas más avanzadas en clase de runas –añadió, satisfecha de su estudio de Runas Antiguas–. Pero no sé cómo…

–Aquí arriba hay algunas tuberías de plomo–explicaba Pansy mientras trataba de alcanzar una. El techo era bajo y la tubería era débil, y no fue difícil arrancarla del techo y la pared. Se la puso en la mano a la chica, se quitó una horquilla de su pelo y se la cedió–. Haz los honores. Es la única esperanza que tenemos.

–¿Cómo sabías que eso estaba ahí? –Se preguntaba Hermione–.

–Creo… creo que estamos en la mazmorra de la mansión de los Parkinson –se temió, y la miró con una sincera expresión de disculpa–.

Hermione miró el tubo, que brillaba con la escasa luz que se colaba por las ventanas de los muros. Cogió firmemente la horquilla, la abrió y con ella grabó, con mucho esfuerzo, una runa principal, y a su alrededor cuatro runas secundarias de recepción. Al terminar, las cinco figuras emitieron una tenue luz de color celeste, y se apagaron. La barra vibraba en sus manos, esperando para ceder su energía mágica.

–Ha funcionado –dijo simplemente Hermione. Cogió con la mano izquierda la barra, apuntando a la ventana, y le indicó a Pansy que hiciera lo mismo. Ambas agarraban con fuerza el objeto metálico–. Vamos a convocar un espectro del hechizo Patronus. No tendrá forma, puesto que vamos a convocarlo dos personas, pero tú concentrarás tu magia en crear la niebla y yo en transmitir el mensaje. Usaremos la energía restante del metal para enviarlo. No te mentiré, va a ser devastador para nuestro poder mágico –le explicó, y Pansy supo que aquello podía provocar de nuevo el desfallecimiento de ambas–. Pero es la única alternativa. ¿Estás lista?

–Sí, estoy lista –afirmó. Se concentró en pensar en sus recuerdos felices, tantos como pudiera abarcar, y sin saber bien por qué, Ron Weasley apareció en su mente y en su corazón como una ferviente llama de inagotable candor.

En ese instante, comenzó a formarse una neblina espesa de color plateado por la punta del objeto y Hermione murmuraba sin cesar palabras que Pansy no alcanzaba a escuchar con claridad.

– ¡Ahora! –gritó Hermione. Un fuerte golpe de una onda expansiva las tumbó hacia atrás, y Pansy sintió algo, la sensación que sentían las personas cuando la vida se les escapaba entre sus dedos. En el último instante, sintió que su espíritu volvía a ella, agotado pero satisfecho, y miró a Hermione, que la miraba de vuelta completamente empapada en sudor.

– ¿Lo hemos… conseguido? ¿Adónde lo has mandado? –preguntó–.

–A Devonshire –dijo llanamente–. Solo nos queda esperar.

* * *

Snape rebuscaba en sus bolsillos la llave de la casa. Entre bolsas de papel y los pliegues de su túnica, encontró su llavero, pero al intentar introducir la llave en la correspondiente cerradura, se percató al instante de que algo no iba bien.

Abrió de un golpe la puerta para encontrar todo el primer piso desvencijado: Había quemaduras en el papel pintado, café frío en la cafetera y su mesa estaba completamente partida por la mitad. Escandalizado, subió las escaleras aprisa para encontrar el lecho de su cama vacío, sin rastro de Hermione. Pasando una mano por su cabello, volvió a bajar las escaleras, de dos en dos. Había tardado una hora en volver, solo una hora, ¿Podía saberse que demonios había ocurrido?

– ¡Maldición! –gritó, y cerró la puerta de un golpe sordo. Se sentó en su sillón y apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos, y sus codos en las rodillas. No tuvo mucho tiempo de lamentarse por su irresponsable comportamiento, cuando vio brillar una tenue luz blanca reflejada en el suelo de madera–.

Al levantar sus ojos vio un espectro brillante y sin forma definida, listo para desatar su información en cuanto recibiera órdenes para ello, y después volatilizarse en el aire. Snape lo miró unos segundos antes de asentir levemente con su cabeza. Con el sonido de la voz de ultratumba que procedía de aquella nube, la luz en su interior emitía delicadas pulsaciones a su alrededor.

–Severus –la voz de Hermione llamándole por su nombre no pudo sorprenderle más, mientras su corazón daba un vuelco–, Nos han secuestrado. Estamos en la mansión Parkinson. Ayúdanos.

Con el suave eco de la llamada de socorro de Hermione Granger, la nube de luz se disolvió como polvo en el aire.

Había llegado el momento de actuar.

– ¡Mamá! ¡Convoca una reunión urgente de la Orden, rápido! –exclamaba Ron Weasley corriendo desde la explanada. Su madre se giró para observarle, pero no veía a Pansy por ningún sitio–.

– ¿Qué ha pasado…? ¿Dónde está Pansy? –Preguntó de inmediato–.

–Unos Mortífagos nos han tendido una emboscada en el borde de la colina, Pansy había sobrepasado el límite… –explicó sin aliento el chico, una vez llegado a la cocina de la Madriguera-. Estaba muy pálido y el miedo por el destino de la chica surcaba como un rayo por sus pupilas–. Ella no lo sabía… ¡Se la han llevado, mamá!

Molly Weasley sacó su varita y conjuró un patronus, que en su forma espectral de osa caminó por el aire hasta desaparecer. Luego, sentó a su hijo en el banco de la cocina y comenzó a calentar agua en la tetera.

–Explícamelo bien, hijo, porque no termino de entender qué ha ocurrido –pidió la señora Weasley–.

–Estábamos recogiendo la ropa, Pansy quiso subir por la colina, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo había pasado la barrera –Ron se expresaba torpemente, y Molly se apresuró a servirle una fuerte taza de té en cuanto la tetera silbó–. Entonces tres Mortífagos nos atacaron, uno de ellos era una mujer. No me hicieron nada, estaba bien claro que la buscaban a ella –concluyó–. Se volatilizó en el aire, mamá. Fue como verla convertirse en humo, no pude hacer nada por rescatarla.

El chico enterró las manos en su pelo y agachó el rostro, derrotado. Molly nunca había visto a su hijo así, tan vulnerable y perdido. Siempre había contado con el apoyo de Harry y Hermione, pero su amigo había desaparecido del mundo mágico y Hermione se hallaba refugiada, lejos de allí. No supo consolarle de una manera mejor que abrazándole con el calor de los brazos de una madre.

Estuvieron así unos segundos, y el patronus de un lobo apareció por la puerta, donde se sentó en el linde para hablar.

–Trasladaos lo antes posible a Grimmauld Place. Ésta no es la única desaparición que ha ocurrido hoy. Os necesitamos aquí ahora.

Ron miró con los ojos como platos la imagen espectral y brumosa, pensando en quién podría ser la otra persona desaparecida. Sin perder ni un minuto, apuró la taza de té que le quemó la tráquea al paso del líquido por su garganta. Miró a su madre y la cogió de la mano, realizando con más determinación que en toda su vida una aparición conjunta. Llegaron al vestíbulo de Grimmauld place, al igual que varios de los más importantes miembros de la Orden del Fénix, así que tuvieron que andar hacia la cocina del sótano para que todos pudieran ir apareciéndose.

Al bajar, encontraron al profesor Lupin, a Tonks, la profesora McGonagall y a Snape. Ron gruñó e hizo un movimiento de cabeza, a modo de saludo para todos.

–Estos somos todos los que sabemos algo –dijo Lupin, y señaló las numerosas sillas alrededor de la improvisada mesa de operaciones–. Sentaos, por favor. Hemos recibido ambos avisos al mismo tiempo, por lo que imaginamos que ha sido una estrategia conjunta. Han secuestrado a Pansy Parkinson y a Hermione Granger.

Ron se quedó lívido por un instante. No solo había desaparecido Pansy, sino que Hermione también había sido raptada. ¿Qué demonios se estaba cocinando en la mente del Señor Tenebroso?

– ¿Cómo puede ser una estrategia conjunta? ¡No hay nada que las relacione entre ellas! –jadeó el pelirrojo, perdiendo el poco control de su paciencia que le quedaba–.

–En realidad, Ronald, sí que lo hay –dijo suavemente su madre. Ron se sorprendió de que su madre tuviera información clasificada, pero no dijo nada más–. Será mejor que escuches con atención a Remus.

–Hermione fue refugiada en una casa franca, como todos bien sabéis, debido a que sus padres fallecieron en un ataque personal de quien–vosotros–sabéis, muy probablemente para hacer daño a Harry y extorsionarle con la culpa de dichas muertes –dijo fríamente, y Ron entrecerró los ojos con furia–. Ella fue asignada a la protección del profesor Severus Snape. Casi al mismo tiempo, tres días después Pansy Parkinson fue hallada en una calle muggle, en un supermercado intentando robar comida, después de haber sido abandonada por los suyos.

– ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con…? –comenzó a preguntar, pero se detuvo a mediados de la frase, dejándola suspendida en sus labios como un mudo asentimiento de su razón–. Parkinson participó en el asesinato de los Granger –concluyó. Sintió una punzada como una flecha envenenada en su corazón, como si la confianza depositada en la chica durante aquellos días hubiera sido una farsa–.

–Exactamente. Hermione sobrevivió y los Mortífagos abandonaron a Pansy a su suerte. Imaginamos que querían que nosotros la encontráramos y la ejecutáramos, pero Pansy nos aseguró que ella no tenía idea de que vigilaba para ser cómplice de asesinatos –sintetizó el profesor de Defensa–. Así que la refugiamos con los Weasley. Imaginamos que los Mortífagos habrían tenido una manera de marcar a Pansy Parkinson para un rápido rastreo de su localización. En cuanto pudieron, la atraparon.

– ¿Qué pasa con Hermione? –Inquirió entonces, mirando a Snape–. ¿Cómo la han encontrado a ella?

–La señorita Granger guardó una carta a medio escribir en su bolsillo, pensando que ahí tendría más control sobre la seguridad de su contenido –le explicó el hombre–. La carta fue interceptada en un ataque que sufrimos ayer, antes de su desaparición. He estado herido hasta esta misma mañana, bajo el meticuloso cuidado de la señorita Granger, antes de poder dar la alarma–se excusó–.

La cabeza de Snape era un caos: habían entrado en su casa, habían secuestrado a su protegida, y se hallaba casi en paradero desconocido.

–La señorita Granger ha mandado una señal… algo interesante –añadió–. Mandó un patronus incorpóreo a mi casa, algunos minutos antes de que diera la alarma. Decía: _Nos han secuestrado. Estamos en la mansión Parkinson. Ayúdanos._

–Están juntas –concluyó el muchacho de cabellos rojizos, completamente desolado–.

–El problema está en que no sabemos dónde se halla la mansión de los Párkinson, y no está en nuestro alcance explorar toda Inglaterra en su busca.

–Está en el oeste de Wiltshire –informó de inmediato Ron, dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos–. Pansy me lo contó poco antes de su secuestro. Vive junto a la mansión de los Malfoy.

El profesor Snape pensó por un segundo en el cabello castaño de Hermione, imaginando su perfume colarse en sus fosas nasales. La imaginó asustada, en una oscura mazmorra de aquella mansión, y su rostro se curvó en una amarga sonrisa decidida.

–Eso, señor Weasley, nos facilita mucho las cosas.

* * *

– ¿Tienes frio? –preguntó Pansy a Hermione.

Al contrario que ella, que había sido raptada mientras recogía ropa por una fuerte tormenta, Hermione había llegado a aquella mansión sin más prendas que una camisa negra de hombre y unos pantalones de pijama, grises. La noche había caído, la ayuda no llegaba y ella tenía camiseta, sudadera y chaqueta. Se quitó la última de sus prendas, que estaba forrada en pelo de borrego, y cubrió a Hermione con ella. La chica miró con agradecimiento sus centelleantes ojos azules.

–Gracias. No podemos permanecer aquí eternamente, necesitamos un plan. Pronto bajarán a por nosotras.

–No hay manera de escapar de esta mazmorra, no hay más salidas que la puerta de acceso –se lamentó Pansy–.

–Exacto –se sonrió entonces la castaña. La rubia la observó sin entender–. Cuando bajen, debemos tener un plan. Esta es tu casa, debes saber dónde es probable que hayan guardado nuestras varitas, ¿No es así?

–Posiblemente estén en la caja fuerte del salón de fumadores –se aventuró a afirmar–.

–Nuestro primer objetivo es aturdir a la persona que venga por nosotras, y llegar sin ser descubiertas hasta ese salón. ¿En qué planta se encuentra?

–En la planta baja –le informó–. Debemos subir por las mazmorras, pasar las habitaciones del servicio y la cocina y llegaremos al vestíbulo –explicaba susurrando–. Luego, debemos entrar en la segunda puerta que hay en el pasillo a la derecha de las escaleras. Parece lejano, pero no está tan lejos –le aseguró, oyendo como Hermione resoplaba–. Además, tampoco es que tengamos otra opción… ¿Y cómo piensas aturdir a nuestro captor? –indagó curiosa. Hermione le dedicó su más orgullosa y radiante sonrisa–.

–Al estilo de los Muggles.

Oyeron pasos en las escaleras de las puertas de rejas, y se tensaron asustadas. Recuperando la compostura, Hermione agarró una piedra desprendida de la pared, del tamaño de su mano, y se escondió en el borde de la pared que daba a la cerradura de la enrejada. Los pasos cada vez estaban más cerca, Hermione más nerviosa que nunca en su vida y Pansy temblaba escondida en la columna.

–…endemoniado, siempre me toca a mí hacer el trabajo sucio –se quejaba la voz del hombre que terminó de bajar las escaleras. Hermione ni siquiera respiraba, oyendo como el mortífago abría con sus llaves de latón las puertas de la mazmorra–. ¿Dónde estáis, pequeñas y asquerosas ni…?

No terminó la frase, pues Hermione le había atizado, con los ojos cerrados y todas sus fuerzas, de lleno en la coronilla con la piedra, que cayó poco después al suelo con un ruido de pizarra. Haciéndole exagerados aspavientos a Pansy con las manos, ésta salió de su escondrijo. Hermione registró la túnica del mago, pero no encontró ninguna varita, por lo que tuvieron que subir desprotegidas.

– ¿Qué pasará cuando vean que no vuelve? Y si están ya ellos en el salón… –se preocupó Pansy, murmurando para sí. A pesar de ello Hermione la oyó–.

–No pasará nada de eso, lo vamos a hacer todo bien. No debes temer tanto al enemigo, Parkinson –le advirtió–. Sólo respétalo, pero no lo temas.

–En una situación como esta, diría que la única que no es mi enemiga eres tú –replicó–. Pero yo he estado con ellos, he visto lo que hacen a las chicas como nosotras, Granger.

–Tú no eres como yo, eres de sangre pura –protestó Hermione, con el ceño fruncido–. Lo único que podría condenarte como a mí sería una traición monumental a la sangre.

–Besé a Weasley –confesó rápidamente, y se tapó la boca mientras Hermione, completamente sorprendida, abría la boca de pura sorpresa deteniendo su marcha hacia el piso superior–.

– Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? – preguntó desconcertada–.

–Pues lo que oyes, una monumental traición a la sangre –confesó–.

– Pero si Ron… Es igual, no es momento para confesiones, Parkinson –la reprendió, aunque en realidad sintiéndose intrigada y tentada a preguntar–. Hay que estar atenta al enemigo. Ahora sí que tengo claro que estás en mi bando, por completo. No me decepciones, quiero que salgamos vivas de aquí.

–No te preocupes, yo también quiero salir de aquí lo antes posible.

Llegaron al piso superior a las mazmorras, que consistía en un pasillo mal pintado con paredes de cemento y un frío suelo de piedra, y en ambas paredes había cuatro puertas con un sistema de campanillas que llegaba desde toda la casa. Intentando no distraerse, Hermione se acomodó la chaqueta y cogió a Pansy de la mano, haciéndola correr rápidamente los diez metros que las separaban de las cocinas. Pasaron esa puerta de largo, y se quedaron agazapadas en el hueco que daba al vestíbulo, en la pared de la izquierda de éste.

– ¿Cómo vamos a saber…?

– ¡Chsst! –chistó la rubia, y miró a ambos lados del hueco de la escalera–. Antes debemos asegurarnos de que no nos está observando ningún elfo doméstico. No me mires así, mi casa tiene treinta habitaciones –se excusó ante la reprobatoria mirada de Hermione–.

– ¿Y no tienes ningún elfo que sea tuyo por completo? –preguntó Hermione entonces, mientras la chica miraba a ambos lados de la zona segura–.

–Tengo una elfina, pero no suele subir a esta planta– dijo ella–. Tendremos que hacerlo por nuestra cuenta, ¿Cuál será nuestra técnica de distracción?

Hermione mandó a callar a Pansy, pensando detenidamente en la situación: Delante de ellas se hallaba la puerta a la sala de fumadores, donde dos Mortífagos estaban franqueando la puerta. El único motivo por el que iban a moverse de ahí era estar seguros de que ellas estaban por allí, pero no tenía ningún interés en ser capturada. Por lo tanto, debían hacerles creer que estaban al otro lado de la habitación, pero ¿Cómo conseguirlo?

–Parkinson, dame tu zapato –pidió–.

– ¿Y por qué tengo que darte mi zapato? ¡Coge el tuyo! –exclamó, y miró a los pies de Hermione, hallándolos desnudos–. Vaya.

– ¿Me lo vas a dar o vas a mirar mis dedos todo el día? –se impacientó. La rubia se quitó el zapato con cuidado y se lo dio a Hermione–.

– ¿Y ahora qué? –inquirió–.

–Comienza el espectáculo.

Hermione estuvo en silencio como dos minutos, calculando la mejor manera de lanzar el zapato y provocar el caos. Pansy, por el contrario, solo pensaba en las varitas. Trataba de recordar todo lo posible de su propia casa, sus vías de escape, y pensó en su propia habitación. Entonces se le ocurrió un plan alternativo, mucho más seguro.

–Espera, Granger –la detuvo, cuando Hermione ya estaba lista para lanzar el zapato–.

– ¿Qué ocurre ahora? –preguntó molesta–.

–Tengo una idea mejor. Acabo de recordar que hay otra varita en esta casa, en mi dormitorio privado.

– ¿Tienes dos varitas? –se sorprendió. Pansy asintió rápidamente con la cabeza–. ¿Y cómo es que tienes dos varitas?

–Mi madre me legó su varita cuando murió –explicó con prisas–. No es completamente mía así que no funcionará igual, pero al menos tendremos un arma por si nos descubren. Podemos intentarlo, las habitaciones de la familia están en la primera planta. Podemos subir las escaleras sin ser vistas.

–Puede servirnos –aceptó la castaña. Pansy cogió su mano y la guió hacia los escalones–.

Subieron las escaleras con muy poco riesgo, puesto que nadie pensaba que fueran a subir al primer piso teniendo sus varitas en la planta baja en caso de que consiguiesen escapar, y se colaron en la habitación que estaba justo a la izquierda de las escaleras. La habitación constaba de una cama doble con dosel, completamente ocupada por peluches y muñecas; un hermoso y regio escritorio de caoba, con silla a juego; una casita de muñecas en un rincón, que parecía a simple vista una réplica de la casa original donde se hallaban; y decoraciones de flores y jarrones con ramos ya secos, que decoraban las paredes y mesillas auxiliares. El armario estaba frente a la cama y había un tocador en uno de los rincones. Las cortinas de seda estampadas estaban cerradas, pero podía adivinarse que había caído ya la noche.

– ¿Dónde está? –Preguntó Hermione–.

–La tengo en el cajón de la cómoda –explicó Pansy mientras rebuscaba en el cajón de una mesilla auxiliar–. El que tiene varias cerraduras. Cada una corresponde a un compartimento del mueble. Debo encontrar… Aquí está –Pansy le enseñó una llave de latón, cuyo extremo estaba decorado con ramas y flores forjadas–.

Hermione y Pansy se inclinaron con cuidado sobre el cajón, y tras una cómplice mirada, Pansy dio tres vueltas a la izquierda y una a la derecha. Con un "click", el cajón cedió. Dentro había una caja de madera de roble, tallada a mano y con la inscripción _Sophie_ , encabezada por la talla natural de una flor del pensamiento. Hermione sonrió con tristeza, recordando a su madre mientras lamentaba la pérdida de Pansy, y sacó la caja con delicadeza y la colocó en la cama. Pansy suspiró profundamente, y Hermione comprendió lo difícil que era para ella utilizar la varita de su propia madre, arriesgándose a perderla o dañarla, por la seguridad de su propia vida.

–Pansy, tómate tu tiempo, nadie sabe que estamos aquí –la invitó Hermione, llamándola por su nombre de pila–.

–Es… –volvió a suspirar, y se limpió una lágrima con la manga de su sudadera–. Es tan difícil.

–Te entiendo, mis padres también han… han muerto hace poco –consiguió explicar Hermione–. Yo también echo de menos a mi madre.

– ¿Cómo paso? –Preguntó la rubia, mirando a Hermione con compadecencia–.

–Hace una semana, en nuestra casa en Londres, quien–tu–sabes en persona entró en casa y los asesinó frente a mí. Yo iba a ser la siguiente, pero me rescataron. Me trasladaron desde Mayfair hasta Hogwarts, y me asignaron una casa franca.

–Mayfair –repitió Pansy, de repente pálida como la nieve–. Granger, ¿el barrio de Mayfair da hacia alguna avenida?

–Hacia la avenida Picadilly, si –aclaró la chica, sin comprender–. ¿Por qué?

 _Pero el hecho es que has estado en un barrio muggle tres días, durmiendo en la calle en la que dos muggles fueron asesinados._

Las palabras del profesor Lupin resonaban en su cabeza como un tambor, golpeándola y haciendo que la sangre de todo su cuerpo se agolpara desagradablemente bajo sus pies. Ella había sido abandonada mientras vigilaba un barrio cercano a una avenida, mientras se cometía el asesinato de dos muggles en dicha calle. La misión salió mal, y la dejaron en aquella calle sola. Recordaba perfectamente el lugar, y Hermione vivía en el mismo sitio donde ella había estado vigilando. ¿Significaba aquello que…?

* * *

–Gracias a la ayuda de un empleado del Ministerio de Magia hemos podido conseguir un plano de la zona mágica residencial de Wiltshire oeste –explicaba Snape, desenrollando largos rollos de papel en la mesa de madera de la cocina de Grimmauld Place–. Aquí está la entrada residencial, protegida contra muggles y visitantes indeseados. Debemos entrar sin ser detectados, y para ello contamos con los hechizos que el profesor Flitwick ha tenido la amabilidad de enviar a través de la profesora McGonagall –señaló–.

–Una vez en el recinto, los Parkinson tienen su mansión cerca de la entrada, lo que nos facilitará la huida –apuntó Lupin, pasándole a Snape el plano siguiente. El hombre también lo desenrolló y dejó a la vista varios planos de las diferentes plantas de la casa–.

–Hay tres niveles subterráneos, dos mazmorras y las cocinas. Sospechamos que, tratándose de dos adolescentes, las tendrán en la mazmorra de la planta superior –dijo fríamente. Ron escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que el profesor de pociones pronunciaba, muy serio y sin atisbo de rencor–. La manera más sencilla de entrar a las mazmorras superiores es a través de sus respiraderos, su punto flaco –señaló en el papel–. Son fácilmente desmontables, puesto que son inaccesibles desde el interior debido a la altura de los techos. Una vez dentro, todo dependerá del azar y de nuestra capacidad de sigilo.

– ¿Cuándo vamos a llevar a cabo la misión? –inquirió Ronald, que seguía apoyado en una columna de madera con los brazos cruzados. Su rostro se había despejado de cualquier gesto infantil, y la faz de un hombre desesperado por encontrar a dos chicas tan importantes en su vida era lo único observable en él–.

–De eso nada –replicó entonces la señora Weasley–. Solo es un crio, no va a ir a ninguna…

–Tengo diecisiete años, y me siento responsable de Pansy Parkinson –respondió serenamente el chico–. No fui capaz de protegerla. Al menos debería tener la oportunidad de rescatarla, a ella y a Hermione, sanas y salvas.

–Pero pueden ir otros miembros de la Orden, ellos… –dijo alzando la mano hacia los reunidos, pero pronto vio a Severus negando con la cabeza–.

–Comprendo tu instinto de protección, Molly, pero esta noche habrá luna llena –dijo el hombre, y Remus se disculpó con la mirada ante la desolada mujer–. Y ninguno va a tolerar que Dora vaya a una misión tan arriesgada en _su estado_ –especificó. Ron no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse ante la noticia de un nuevo miembro de la familia Lupin, cuando el mismo profesor se giró para enfrentarse a él en persona–. Solo podemos ir nosotros, señor Weasley. Esta vez no puede existir ningún tipo de rivalidad. Debo saber con certeza que puedo confiar en mi compañero de misión. ¿Está dispuesto a acatar mis órdenes?

–Sí, profesor Snape, completamente –aseguró sin un atisbo de duda–.

–Hijo, Ron –le hablaba su madre–. Ten mucho cuidado, no sé qué haríamos si te perdiéramos.

–No pienso morir en esa casa, mamá –respondió–. No pienso ponérselo tan fácil a los Mortífagos.

Con un asentimiento mudo por parte de Lupin, y con Molly y Arthur cogidos de la mano en un abrazo consolador, Ron y el profesor se levantaron y caminaron a la puerta principal. Con cautela y sigilo, ambos movieron sus varitas y desaparecieron, cortando el aire con el sonido del chasquido de su magia.


	10. Capitulo 10: El plan del Señor Oscuro

**Sois muchas, muchas, las que os habeis volcado en leer este humilde primer fic de Snamione que escribo. Y no os podeis imaginar, lo digo muy en serio, lo muchisimo que me ha entusiasmado esto, lo mucho que me motiva a seguir escribiendo este pairing, porque hay pocas personas que escriban sobre él, y aún menos que escriban con una calidad que yo considere decente (ortografía aparte, hablamos de dialogos sin sentido, de saltos temporales desordenados y demás problemas de trama frecuentes en personas descuidadas en su proceso de escritura, por no hablar del lemon gratuito injustificado en el 90% del total del fic).**

 **Esto me lleva a advertiros que, junto con el que sigue y el epílogo, este es el penúltimo capítulo. Siento que haya sido un fic corto, pero tampoco esperaba mucho público y decidí mejor hacerlo breve para poder concentrarme sobre todo en ellos y dejar a un lado un pairing secundario que no sabía si iba a cuajar (y de hecho, no ha cuajado muy bien, lo siento por eso chicos y chicas).**

 **Joahn: Lo cierto, si te digo la verdad, es que no pretendo hacer una continuación de la historia, aunque dejé un epílogo algo abierto. Todo a su tiempo, ya lo leeréis y me diréis que os parece. Siento no poder satisfacerte con más, pero habrá más historias de Snamione, lo prometo.**

 **Yetsave: Gracias, intento que Ronald madure un poco y se convierta en algo que, lamentablemente, en el canon no es.**

 **Quiero dedicar un especial saludo a Natalys, que se ha dedicado muy a fondo en hacerme mil preguntas (muy interesantes de haber sido respondidas) y haber contestado mi reply a su review. ¡Un besito, preciosa!**

 **Y sin más, os dejo con el capitulo.**

 **Capitulo 10**

Aterrizaron justo en la puerta de entrada de la verja que daba paso a la mansión de los Parkinson. Gracias a que llevaban un encantamiento desilusionador, pudieron rápidamente disimular el sonido sordo de su caída escondiéndose tras un arbusto cercano, y los dos vigilantes que franqueaban la verja solo se miraron mutuamente.

–¿Cómo vamos a pasar la puerta? Estará protegida con encantamientos –dijo Ron, mirando a su profesor. Él solo mantenía el ceño fruncido.

–Yo puedo pasar sin que me pongan ninguna pega –afirmó él, mirando a Ron seriamente–. Soy un espía de la Orden que finge estar al servicio del Señor Oscuro, y he estado al tanto de la supuesta misión de secuestro de Pansy Parkinson casi desde que se concibió.

–¡¿Usted…?! –exclamó en un susurro ahogado Ron, que se ponía rojo por momentos–. ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

–¿Cómo iba a saber yo que iba a encapricharse usted con una chica a la que ha detestado casi desde que se conocieron? –replicó con disgusto–. Lo importante es que yo puedo cruzar la barrera, y usted tendrá que aprovechar cuando ellos bajen la seguridad para colarse. ¿Ve aquellos cuervos de piedra que franquean el muro de la casa, Weasley?

–Los veo, sí.

–El hechizo también desprotege el hueco que hay entre ellos. Simplemente pase por el lado opuesto por el que yo camine, intente no hacer ruido y, en resumen, no provocar que le asesinen –dijo en pocas palabras–.

–Lo veo un buen plan. Buena suerte, profesor Snape –le deseó Ron, tendiéndole la mano. El hombre, tras cavilar un poco, la aceptó–.

–Buena suerte, señor Weasley. Nos vemos en la parte trasera de la casa.

Haciéndose dominio de una valentía que parecía no ser suya, Ron se movió hasta los arbustos que daban al cuervo de la pequeña muralla, que le miraba con los ojos huecos como movido por una espectral fuerza oscura. Tragando saliva, podía vislumbrar como el profesor salía como si tal cosa y se enfrentaba a los Guardas.

–He venido a visitar a Parkinson –dijo simplemente. Ambos hombres se miraron entre ellos con una mueca entre respeto, disgusto y temor. Snape dio un zapatazo en el suelo–. ¿es que no me habéis oído? Alzad la barrera de inmediato, o mi Señor será informado de vuestra incompetencia.

Con un brinco de miedo, los hombres chasquearon sus dedos y levantaron la barrera. Ron pudo percibir la brisa moverse hacia su rostro, en señal de que podía atravesar el muro. Dándose toda la prisa que podía, saltó la valla y en cuanto le hizo una señal a Snape, éste se adelantó y cruzó la puerta. Caminó como si aquella fuera su propia casa, por el camino de grava, hasta la puerta principal, y allí tomó el camino de la derecha. Ron, que iba escondiéndose detrás de los matorrales y arbustos esquivando los distintos animalillos que había por el jardín, se dirigió a ese lado de la casa, y pudo observar antes de llegar al linde de la casa los barrotes pegados al suelo de los que les habían hablado en la reunión.

–Los barrotes son de aleación, fácilmente destruibles con una patada. Estoy aún algo débil, señor Weasley –le señaló, tocando su pecho con una mano–, así que si quisiera hacer los honores…

–Por supuesto –aceptó él de inmediato. De una patada rompió el barrote del centro, dejando un hueco suficiente para que ambos cupieran por las rejas. Entraron en una mazmorra fría y profunda, con arcos de piedra y suciedad en el suelo. A Ron no le pasó por alto el suelo mojado de un rincón, pues Pansy había sido secuestrada en medio de una tormenta–. Profesor, han estado aquí.

–Sí, eso parece –contestó él, cogiendo la barra de plomo que había en el suelo. Observó las runas grabadas en él, y el leve vibrar que podía percibirse con las yemas de los dedos–. Han usado esto para transmitir su mensaje. Granger, siempre tan inteligente.

–Sí, no sé qué habría sido de nosotros sin ella –admitió Ron. Sonriendo de medio lado, inspeccionó la mazmorra en busca de las chicas, pero no las encontró. En cambio, observó la puerta enrejada abierta de par en par, y un cuerpo inerte junto a ella–. Han escapado.

Snape puso un dedo en sus labios cautelosamente, y cerrando la puerta de tal modo que pareciera sellada, oyó voces desde lo alto de las escaleras:

–…en cuanto nuestro Señor Oscuro las acabe.

–¿Pero para qué quiere el señor Oscuro a dos chicas adolescentes? –preguntó una voz masculina–. Siendo además una de ellas la hija del anfitrión de la casa, el señor Parkinson no está enterado de todo esto.

–El señor Oscuro solo pretende castigar la negligencia de Parkinson –contestó la mujer, mientras subía los escalones hacia la primera planta–. Después las chicas no les servirán para nada…

Lívido como la cera, el pelirrojo se giró para observar la faz imperturbable de su profesor. Sin hacer ruido, abrieron la puerta y subieron al piso superior.

* * *

–Pansy, puedes hacerlo –le aseguró Hermione, mientras no quitaba ojo de la puerta del dormitorio–.

–Está bien. Estoy preparada –aseguró la chica. Retirando todo su cabello rubio hacia un lado, acercó sus labios a la cerradura y sopló levemente. La cerradura brilló con un resplandor celeste y la caja se abrió.

Dentro, bajo tantos recuerdos de su vida sin su madre, se hallaba la varita. Hermione vio con cierto sentimiento de pesar que la señora Parkinson, que adoraba a su pequeña Pansy, había conservado para ella lo que cualquier mujer consideraría como sus tesoros más preciados: El velo de su traje de novia, su ramo, un pañuelo con una P y un pensamiento bordados en color violeta, y una mantita con el nombre de su hija también en una esquina, estampada en flores silvestres. También pudo ver como Pansy sonreía, dividida entre la satisfacción y el llanto. Apretando su hombro como señal de apoyo, Hermione la ayudó a sacar delicadamente todo esto y sacar, por último, la varita de su madre, de madera clara y con tallas de flores en el mango.

Tras un hondo suspiro de Pansy, volvieron a colocarlo todo en su sitio y a guardar la caja en el pupitre. Mirándose mutuamente, y con la duda corrompiéndole el corazón a Pansy, decidieron que bajarían de inmediato. Siendo así, abrieron la puerta y sigilosamente se asomaron a las escaleras, donde aún no las habían visto los dos mortífagos que vigilaban la Sala de Fumadores.

Entendiéndose sin hablar, Pansy apuntó y susurró:

–Imperio –uno de los dos hombres pareció erguirse en consecuencia. La chica le hizo girarse y con la varita de éste aturdió al otro mortífago. Luego ella misma volvió a susurrar–. ¡Desmaius!

Con un ruido sordo, ambos estaban ya en el suelo cuando ellas bajaron sigilosamente las escaleras, para evitar una confrontación mayor. Esquivándolos a ambos, Hermione cogió una de sus varitas y se intentó acostumbrar a ella. Mirándose con un guiño cómplice, cada una abrió una de las puertas dobles que daban al salón. Pero no estaban solas.

–¡Se han escapado! –exclamó uno de los tres hombres que había dentro. Hermione observó, antes de que comenzaran a atacarlas, ambas varitas flotando en la repisa de la chimenea, bajo la custodia de un encantamiento escudo.

–¡Pansy, agáchate! –exclamó Hermione. Ella, que tenía menos experiencia que la castaña en duelos, la obedeció, y esquivando una bola de fuego se escondió tras una butaca–. ¡Reducto! ¡Rictusempra! –exclamaba, pero los mortífagos conseguían esquivar todos sus ataques. Ellos simplemente lanzaban hechizos al azar, sin preocuparse de cuanto podrían herirla o inmovilizarla de este modo. Eso hizo a Hermione pensar que podrían estar haciendo tiempo, esperando la llegada de algo o alguien más…

Pansy observaba los rizos castaños de Hermione, aún descalza y en pantalón de pijama, moverse con las sacudidas de sus hechizos y maldiciones, como una verdadera bruja profesional. Su semblante estaba serio y su ceño completamente hundido en su nariz, y sus ojos irradiaban el fuego de la batalla. Esquivaba los hechizos moviéndose ella misma, y varias maldiciones fueron paradas con éxito con varios encantamientos protego. Entonces ella también vio las varitas en la chimenea, cerca de donde estaba escondida. Rogando para que no la descubrieran, gateó hasta el siguiente sillón, que estaba ardiendo debido a una maldición desviada por Hermione, y siguió observando la escena cautelosamente. De vez en cuando ella lanzaba hechizos defensivos contra los mortífagos. Uno yacía en el suelo, inconsciente, pero los otros dos estaban arrinconando a la chica, que tenía un feo corte en la frente y sentía como sus fuerzas se apagaban.

Cuando Pansy fue a hacer el último esfuerzo para estirar la mano y conseguir unas varitas completamente funcionales, el aire en el ambiente pareció dejar de moverse. Tanto Hermione como los dos magos oscuros se quedaron en su sitio, inmóviles. De la chimenea, un humo negro que parecía moverse con vida propia irrumpió en el salón, dando paso a la forma corpórea de Lord Voldemort.

Con un simple y flojo movimiento de su varita, Hermione sintió como si alguien la sujetara con una mano gigante y le impidiera moverse y hablar. Vio como Pansy levitaba a centímetros del suelo, junto a ella, y se hallaba en la misma situación. El Señor Tenebroso sonrió con las intenciones más frías y terribles con las que podría sonreír un ser humano.

–Vaya, veo que nuestras invitadas son muy habilidosas. No esperaba menos de un Slytherin –comentó, señalando a Pansy–, pero me sorprende que una Sangre sucia haya siquiera alcanzado la puerta de la mazmorra–los demás mortífagos presentes se rieron con una carcajada grave–. Bien, os preguntaréis que quiere el bando ganador de unas inocentes niñas como vosotras. La señorita Parkinson, quien fue deliberadamente abandonada a su suerte por no cumplir con los designios de su señor, y de quien no se requería su vuelta. Y la señorita Granger, quien es el eslabón débil de la cadena en la Orden del Fénix, que se retiró de la guerra por no poder soportar el dolor de la muerte de sus padres.

Hermione lloraba y forcejeaba en rabia absoluta contra sus invisibles ataduras. Quería gritarle a la cara que ella no era un eslabón débil, que ella era capaz de hacer lo que se propusiese, y gritarle que no mancillara el recuerdo sus padres con su sucia boca. Pansy la observaba horrorizada desde su posición, completamente congelada por el miedo.

–Pero yo, por supuesto, no hago prisioneros en vano –continuó el Señor Oscuro–. No, es por un motivo que os halláis las dos aquí, conmigo, en esta sala. En tu propio hogar, Pansy –la chica notó un escalofrío helado por su espina dorsal al escuchar su nombre de los labios de aquel desalmado ser–.

Ron y Severus habían subido a toda prisa a la planta de las cocinas, cuando oyeron el estruendo en el piso superior, y supieron que algo no iba bien. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salieron corriendo hasta la primera planta, y al oír el cese del ruido, se temieron lo peor. Vieron los dos cuerpos de los guardaespaldas en el suelo, inconscientes, y parando a Ronald con una mano, le indicó que se escondiera tras la puerta para oír lo que estaba ocurriendo en su interior.

–Recuerdo a la perfección cómo la señorita Granger gritaba, desesperada por volver a oír la voz de sus queridos padres, que yacían muertos en sus pies –rememoró el señor Oscuro. Hermione se quedó muy quieta, tratando de borrar las imágenes que el hombre estaba evocando en su mente obligadamente, agitando perezosamente en círculos su varita contra su frente, a centímetros de su piel–. Quién iba a decirle a ella que, apenas un mes después de aquello, se vería intentando escapar de la mansión Parkinson con la chica que había colaborado activamente para que esto sucediera.

Hermione miró a Pansy con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo la más profunda de las traiciones atacar sin piedad su trémulo corazón. Pansy negaba como podía con su cabeza una y otra vez, desesperada por hacerla entender que ella no había buscado nada de eso, que no quería haberle arrebatado a su familia.

–Pero la verdad tras todo esto es más interesante aún. Aquel fatídico día en la vida de la señorita Granger, lo último que ella esperaba era que ella misma fuera el objetivo real de mi misión –continuó. Ambas chicas recuperaron al instante la atención–. Asesinaría a Hermione Granger, obligaría a Pansy Parkinson a beber poción multijugos, para adoptar su apariencia. Luego, asesinaría a Pansy Parkinson delante de Harry Potter y su estúpido amigo pelirrojo, mientras mi fiel sirviente Parkinson sufría la pérdida de su hija, por haber fallado en mi misión de asesinar a los Granger. Pero no contaba con que Parkinson no ama a su hija, y le es indiferente si vive o muere. Por tanto, y ya que ninguna de las dos sois útiles para mis servicios, –vaticinó–, será mejor que mis esbirros acaben con vuestras vidas.

Dicho esto, el señor Oscuro se envolvió de nuevo en aquel espeso humo negro, y salió de vuelta por la chimenea, dejando a sus dos Mortífagos frente a las chicas. Hermione casi perdía la consciencia, debido a la pérdida de sangre por sus numerosas heridas. Pansy lloraba silenciosamente, aceptando su final, mientras lamentaba con todo su ser haberle causado tanto sufrimiento a una chica que, si bien nunca había apreciado, tampoco deseaba para ella ningún mal. Con un movimiento de macabra satisfacción, uno de los hombres bajó bruscamente del aire a las dos chicas, haciendo que Hermione, que se encontraba muy débil, diera con su cabeza contra el suelo y perdiera por completo la consciencia. Pansy se acercó a ella y colocó su cuerpo como escudo, sintiendo que le debía todo lo que pudiera para compensar su culpa. Entonces, el otro hombre alzó su varita.

–¡Eso ni lo sueñes! –exclamó Ronald. En ese momento ambos miembros de la Orden saltaron desde la puerta de entrada. El factor sorpresa de ver a Severus Snape luchando a favor del bando contrario fue suficiente para que uno de los dos hombres no esquivara la maldición que dio en su frente, la cual le dejó noqueado en el suelo. El mortífago restante bajó su capucha: Era el señor Parkinson. Pansy le miró con horror mientras él la ignoraba por completo, tratando de esquivar los múltiples hechizos de Snape para mantenerse con vida. Mientras tanto, Ron había cogido a Hermione en brazos y le indicaba a la rubia que le siguiera por el pasillo hasta la salida de la casa, por la puerta trasera. Perlado en sudor, el chico no paró de correr hasta que estuvieron en el jardín de hierbas, y allí desapareció con su amiga, sabiendo que Pansy le seguía muy de cerca.

Al llegar a la colina donde Pansy y él mismo habían sido atacados, el chico corrió colina abajo donde le esperaba su madre, con un pañuelo en su boca para mitigar el sonido de su llanto desesperado. El cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione se tambaleaba en brazos de Ronald, que la subió inmediatamente a su dormitorio.

–¡Pansy! –gritó la señora Weasley, en cuanto la vio correr hacia la casa. La chica vio a la mujer correr hacia ella con los brazos abiertos, y sin dudarlo se refugió en los brazos de quien había sido para ella como una madre desde que fuera refugiada por la Orden–.

–¡Señora Weasley…! –lloró en su hombro–.

–Ya ha pasado todo, querida, ya ha pasado –le aseguró, apretándola fuerte contra ella. La hizo pasar y la sentó en la cocina, observando sus contusiones en los brazos–. ¿te han hecho algo? ¿Te duele algo? –insistió, poniendo frente a ella una fuerte taza de té–.

–No, señora Weasley, pero Hermione está muy…

–Tranquila, Ron está con ella –le dijo suavemente, tratando de tranquilizar su acelerado corazón–. ¿Dónde está Severus?

–Tuvimos que dejarle atrás. Estaba luchando contra mi… contra uno de los otros –evadió, muy preocupada por el hombre–. Espero que salga vivo de esta.

–Snape es un hombre duro –le contaba la mujer, mientras ponía paños fríos en sus heridas, para bajar la inflamación–.

Pero a Pansy no se le quitaba la imagen de su padre, descapuchándose frente a su profesor de pociones y no mirándola en absoluto. Ni un solo gesto delataba sus verdaderas intenciones con ella, prácticamente la consideraba invisible. Entonces su mente viajó al cuarto superior, donde Hermione estaba siendo tratada por Ronald hasta que alguien más competente pudiera ayudarles a que ella recuperara su presencia. Y luego pensó en Ron.

–Señora Weasley –le habló muy seriamente–. Siento muchísimo haber sobrepasado la línea de seguridad. No tenía ni idea de que estuviera pasando el límite, yo nunca… Yo no quería marcharme, se lo juro –le prometió con lágrimas en sus ojos cristalinos–. Por mi culpa todo esto va a tener consecuencias. Lo siento de corazón –le aseguró. La señora le tendió un pañuelo de algodón, y Pansy secó sus lágrimas-.

–Cariño, no ha sido tu culpa. No llores más, ¿Quieres? Ahora irás al dormitorio donde está Hermione, y descansarás –le indicó. Pansy asintió con su cabeza y se incorporó.

Subir esas escaleras era lo más duro que había hecho Pansy hasta el momento en su vida, sumado a abandonar la seguridad de su hogar en pos de vivir con el bando enemigo. Sabía que iba a encontrar allí a Hermione, y a Ron con ella. Sabía que Hermione, cuando despertara, la odiaría y despreciaría por completo, y que Ron, que había oído todo lo que había dicho el señor Tenebroso, la odiaría también. Sintiendo que estaba caminando hacia su propia soledad, subió los escalones muy pesadamente. Aún llevaba la ropa con la que habían llegado, quemada por algunas partes y sucias de la batalla. Al terminar el último tramo de escaleras, abrió con suavidad la puerta del dormitorio que tenía asignado, esperando encontrar dentro el fin de su felicidad en la Madriguera.

Hermione estaba tumbada bocarriba. Ron le había quitado su camisa y sus pantalones, dejándola en ropa interior, y curaba con un paño las múltiples heridas que había esparcidas por sus piernas, sus brazos y su frente. Un feo charco de sangre se extendía desde la frente de Hermione hasta la almohada, donde tenía acomodada su cabeza para evitar mayores problemas. El chico, con el ceño totalmente fruncido y concentrándose en evitarle sufrimiento a su amiga, no se percató de la presencia de Pansy hasta que oyó un paso en el suelo de madera. Entonces levantó la vista.

–¡…Pansy! –exclamó. Se levantó de un golpe, dejando los paños caer al suelo con un sonido de salpicaduras, y abalanzándose sobre ella le regaló el más sincero beso de bienvenida que podía darle. La chica, impactada, respondió al beso sintiendo en su pecho una excitación abrumadora, y rompiendo a llorar. Ron la envolvió entre sus brazos completamente, haciendo que ella se agarrara a él y acariciando su rubio cabello con los dedos–. Pensaba que te había perdido para siempre.

–Pues ya ves que no… –contradijo ella, con una sonrisa radiante–. ¿Cómo está Hermione?

–Aún no sé qué ha provocado que cayera sin consciencia –le confesó, muy preocupado–.

–Ha sido puro agotamiento. Realizamos un hechizo sin varita, y…

–Lo sé, encontramos la tubería en las mazmorras –la cortó el chico–. Debió de ser agotador.

–Lo fue, pero ella hizo la parte más difícil –confesó culpable la chica–. Ron, con respecto a lo de la misión de…

–No digas nada. Sé que te engañaron para ir allí, y que te abandonaron. Nunca creía que fueras capaz de participar en el asesinato de los padres de mi amiga –le aseguró, acariciándola por sus brazos y tratando de reconfortarla–.

–No sabes cuánto lamento todo lo que ha pasado –le confesó, tratando de mantenerse serena–. El profesor Snape aún no ha llegado. No sabemos nada de él.

* * *

Todos hicieron un esfuerzo por ayudar aquella noche. Ron ayudó a su madre a subir constantemente agua para limpiar las heridas de Hermione, Dora vino a ayudar a Molly con la comida, y el señor Weasley mantuvo la casa a salvo con encantamientos especialmente potentes. Pansy, por otro lado, no se separaba de Hermione. Durmió allí, con ella, apoyada en su cama con los brazos apoyados y su rostro hundido entre ellos. Ron no sabía cómo hacer para consolarla, así que mientras tomaba un descanso para seguir limpiando las heridas de su amiga, le daba un abrazo y un suave beso en los labios. Llegó la madrugada y, a pesar de estar vigilando la señora Weasley la llegada de Severus, el resto de la casa parecía dormir.

–¡Donde está Granger!

El profesor Snape acababa de cruzar el umbral de la puerta de la cocina de los Weasley, herido en un brazo y con la ropa chamuscada, pero vivo. Molly estaba allí, preparando té, cuando vio al profesor desplomarse en una silla de la cocina y apoyar sus manos en la mesa para descansar.

–¡Severus! Bendito seas, llevamos horas esperando tu regreso. ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te duele? –inquirió la mujer, ya con un paño húmedo listo para limpiarle las heridas–.

–Tengo un corte en el brazo, pero pasará –le aseguró, cogiendo el paño y colocándolo en la herida a través del agujero de su camisa blanca–. ¿Dónde está la señorita Granger? –volvió a preguntar.

–Ella está… Bueno, está en el dormitorio de Ronald. Hemos tenido que trasladarla allí, para que Pansy pudiera descansar sin tantas visitas. No ha despertado desde que llegaron, Severus –le confesó muy preocupada la señora Weasley–. Tiene una herida terrible en la frente, contusiones y cortes por todo su cuerpo, está inconsciente y además tiene mucha fiebre –le informó con prontitud, sabiendo que él mejor que nadie podría servirles de ayuda para que Hermione se recuperase–. Está realmente grave, Pansy no se ha separado de ella ni un minuto.

–Llévame con ellas –le pidió el hombre imperiosamente–.

–Por supuesto, sígueme.

La señora Weasley (habiéndole dado una taza de té, que el rechazó) le condujo por las escaleras hasta el dormitorio anterior al ático, que era el único de la planta superior que aún se mantenía en pie por arte de magia. Pansy estaba sentada en un pequeño taburete, volcada por completo en el colchón de Hermione y dormida, rendida de cansancio tras toda la noche de vigilia. Junto a ella estaba el cubo con hielos que habían estado usando para refrescar a Hermione, en un intento desesperado por bajar su fiebre.

–Señorita Parkinson, despierte –le dijo el profesor Snape a la niña. Ésta abrió los ojos con pesadez, y le miró a los ojos. Una tímida sonrisa asomó por sus labios–.

–Profesor, está vivo. ¡Gracias al cielo…! –exclamó. Se incorporó de su lugar y se levantó, acercándose al hombre–.

–Pansy, tengo que hablar contigo –le cortó–. Es importante.

–Ya –dijo ella, temiéndose lo que el profesor iba a contarle–. Ha tenido que matarlo, ¿No es así, profesor?

–Le he herido de gravedad, pues no dejaba que escapara de allí –confesó, muy triste por la chica–. Si no hubiera actuado, me habría matado. Te cuento esto porque no creo que sobreviva a esta –le explicó–. Y a partir de ahora, alguien de la Orden del Fénix se hará cargo de tu tutela.

–Comprendo. Cumpliré años en Mayo –le informó–, así que hasta entonces tendré que vivir con alguien.

–Eso es. Y ahora, señorita Parkinson, si me permite… –dijo señalando a la cama. La chica comprendió y, saliendo por la puerta con la señora Weasley, cerró tras de sí, dejando al profesor solo ante la chica.


	11. Capitulo 11: El despertar

**Y... ¡Se acabó! Este será el último capítulo, a pesar de tener también un epílogo. Siento mucho que no haya sido mas largo, pero me daba la impresión de que el fic no daba más de sí mismo, así que en vez de forzar una trama laaaaarga y aburrida, lo dejé donde estaba y me estuve quieta. ¿Me habré equivocado? Quien sabe, pero esta historia no va a tener continuación. No voy a contestar reviews esta vez, porque sería cargarse el final respondiendo preguntas antes de tiempo, pero quiero mandar especial saludo a:**

 **Yetsave, Joahn, Lora, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, LigiaZepedaCerezoTulipan, Natalys, Dellestar, yue yuna, QueenSlytherin, CamGem1212, haruka, Akasha y megumisakura.**

 **En algun momento todas me habeis mandado reviews, y me habeis animado a seguir escribiendo esta historia para daros un final épico (o eso espero). Sin duda, si no fuera por vosotras que me leeis todos los domingos o lunes, no habría continuado. Gracias, ¡Mil Gracias!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Severus se tomó un instante para observar el cuerpo inerte de Hermione Granger: En la cabeza, una gruesa venda taponaba una herida que ya manchaba de sangre en la zona afectada; sus brazos y piernas estaban al descubierto, pues solo llevaba puesto una camiseta de tirantes y unas braguitas, dejando por completo a la vista los moratones y los cortes que había por todo su cuerpo, provocados por los cristales rotos, los muebles ardiendo y los maleficios. Su rostro, sin embargo, estaba libre de heridas, a pesar de la gran herida de su frente, y se podía percibir en sus rojas mejillas que la chica padecía una fiebre terriblemente alta. Acercándose al momento a la cama, Snape tocó su rostro: al menos cuarenta grados. Inmediatamente se puso manos a la obra: bajó corriendo las escaleras y buscó a la señora Weasley.

–Molly, dígale a Dora que envíe una lechuza urgente a Hogwarts. No, mejor, que alguien vaya a Hogwarts, a mi despacho. La profesora McGonagall estará allí, necesito pociones –le explicó mientras la mujer tomaba nota con una pluma y un pergamino–. Necesito una cataplasma de hierbas, y pociones para…

Fue pidiendo una serie de medicinas, solo accesibles desde su propio despacho, que podrían ayudar un poco a la chica. Si la fiebre seguía manteniéndose mientras ella no recuperaba la consciencia, nunca despertaría. Aquel pensamiento le hizo sentir escalofríos, y trató de desviar aquella desagradable imagen de su mente. No compartió con los demás sus temores, y cuando subió llenó la bañera del segundo piso con agua helada y cubitos de hielo, y quitando a Hermione toda su ropa la introdujo dentro de ella. La mantuvo así por quince minutos, y luego la volvió a colocar en su cama. Hizo esto mismo durante tres horas, en periodos de quince minutos cada media hora. Hasta que, por fin, la fiebre bajó a treinta y ocho grados.

Severus había visto a Hermione desnuda con anterioridad, pero sin duda, nunca, jamás, había visto a una chica tan valiente, fuerte y vital como Hermione Granger en ese estado, débil y vulnerable. No podía permitir que aquella chica llena de energía y curiosidad, aquella mujer a la que había regalado su corazón, pereciera en aquella ocasión sin remedio, dejando que la fiebre y las maldiciones se llevaran su espíritu. Estuvo relimpiando las heridas superficiales, tratando de mejorar su postura en la cama que hacía veces de camilla, y, cuando nadie le veía, cerraba los ojos y despeinaba descuidadamente su cabello con desesperación.

Entonces fue que por correo llegaron las medicinas que el hombre había dispuesto en su carta, y con un valor que emanaba de alguna fuente desconocida en él, retiró poco a poco la venda de la chica. La piel del borde de la herida se había secado y apergaminado, consecuencia del sobresecado que había provocado el limpiarla constantemente. También pudo comprobar que, gracias a que habían tapado la herida por el centro, allí se encontraba un cúmulo de infección que sin duda era la causante de la fiebre de la chica. Rápidamente pidió a la señora Weasley ciertos utensilios, y con mucho cuidado raspó y limpió la suciedad en la herida, la limpió con un tónico que cauterizó la piel al instante, y luego selló los bordes con cataplasma.

Habiendo curado lo esencial, dio de beber a la chica dormida una poción que debía bajar su fiebre.

Cuando el profesor Snape ya no pudo más, tras tres días de vigilancia constante de la enferma, cambiando vendajes, limpiándola y cuidándola, cayó dormido en su cama, junto a ella, sentado en los pies. En ese momento, en la vigilia de una terrible pesadilla, Hermione creyó despertar y ver al profesor a su lado. Solo duró un instante, pero así lo creyó ver ella, y decidió que, si él estaba con ella, podía descansar a salvo.

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, el profesor tuvo por primera vez buenas noticias: su fiebre había remitido, estaba tranquila y su faz denotaba calma y serenidad. Probablemente ya no estuviera inconsciente, sino dormida. Con esta fantástica novedad, el hombre bajó las escaleras para contárselo a las personas que llevaban en espera de noticias esos últimos días.

–¿cómo está? –preguntó Pansy de inmediato–.

–Le ha bajado por fin la fiebre –les comunicó el hombre. Su pálido rostro estaba surcado de ojeras, y su brazo aún no se había recuperado del todo, por no decir de su profunda herida en el pecho, pero jamás había visto ninguno de los presentes una sonrisa tan amplia y sincera como esa–. Está fuera de peligro.

–¡Gracias al cielo, mi querida Hermione! –exclamó la señora Weasely–.

–Pero ha despertado, ¿verdad?

–No, está dormida, pero se despertará en cualquier momento –prometió el hombre–. Molly, si fueras tan amable de servirme un café bien cargado…

–Debes ir a descansar, Severus. Puedes usar la cama de Pansy…

–No pienso dormir hasta que la señorita Granger despierte –negó tajantemente. La señora Weasley, que llevaba oyendo esa misma frase ya cuatro días, sonrió con pesar y le puso frente a él una taza de café negro bien cargado–.

–Buenos días –saludó entonces Lupin. También él estaba pálido y tenía grandes ojeras, pero debido a la luna llena que había acontecido cinco días atrás. Entró en la cocina de los Weasley y todos le saludaron–. Vengo a preguntar por Hermione.

–Está fuera de peligro –le informó Snape al momento–. Ha bajado la fiebre, y está tranquila. La herida de su frente se cura con un ritmo regular, estará completamente sanada en cuestión de una semana.

–Eso es estupendo –exclamó el hombre–. Cielos, menos mal que estabas tú para cuidarla, Severus.

–El profesor Snape no se ha separado de ella hasta ahora –le explicó Ron al hombre, y miró con agradecimiento a su antiguo profesor de pociones–.

–No ha sido para tanto –gruñó el otro, hundiendo su desproporcionada nariz en su café–.

–En realidad, también he venido porque quería hablar con Pansy –explicó, y miró al a chica, que estaba mordisqueando una tostada y se sorprendió porque quisiera hablar con ella–.

–Claro, profesor Lupin.

–Molly, ¿Puedo disponer de tu salón por diez minutos? –pidió amablemente. La señora Weasley asintió con la cabeza y ambos caminaron hasta el sofá, donde se sentaron–. Pansy, quisiera darte mi más sentido pésame por la muerte de tu padre. Hoy hemos sabido que no sobrevivió al ataque del profesor Snape.

-Esta mañana me lo comunicó oficialmente el señor Weasley –le informó, mirándose las manos–. Mañana será la lectura de su testamento, y yo soy la única heredera de toda su fortuna y de mi casa. Nunca pensé que recibiría todo eso sin el más mínimo interés por quedármelo –confesó–.

–Bueno, Pansy, también está pendiente tu tutoría –continuó el hombre, tratando de desviar los pensamientos de la chica hacia otros más alegres–. La Orden del Fénix quiere asignarte alguien con quien puedas vivir, que te proteja durante el periodo de guerra restante hasta que por fin puedas disponer de tu casa y tu dinero. Los señores Weasley se han ofrecido voluntarios al momento, pero…

–¿Sí? –inquirió ella, sabiendo que había algo más por contar–.

–Bueno, la verdad es que Dora va a ser madre pronto, y yo voy a ser padre. Va a nacer nuestro primer hijo –continuó, siendo un poco redundante–. Y habíamos pensado que, si quisieras, podrías vivir con nosotros en nuestra casa. Dora será retirada de su servicio a la Orden, y yo me tomaré un descanso hasta que el profesor Snape pueda recuperarse por completo, y yo vuelva a disponer de pociones matalobos. Sé que no es lo mejor que pueden ofrecerte, y entenderé si no quieres vivir con nosotros, pero…

–¡Profesor Lupin, me encantaría! –le aseguró, emocionada–. Por supuesto que quiero vivir con ustedes. Seré de mucha ayuda, lo prometo, colaboraré en todo lo que pueda…

–En ese caso, Pansy –la interrumpió, con una sonrisa radiante–, bienvenida a la familia Lupin.

De vuelta en la cocina, Pansy se sentó junto a Ron y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. El profesor, que subía de vez en cuando para ver cómo estaba Hermione, estaba en ese momento sentado en la mesa, esperando. La señora Weasley estaba cocinando el desayuno, pues era muy temprano cuando había bajado Snape a dar la feliz noticia, y el olor a bacon con salchichas inundaba toda la cocina, creando por primera vez en mucho tiempo un ambiente acogedor.

–Profesor, ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que tardará Hermione en despertar?

–No debería tardar más de un día.

–¿Un día completo? –se quejó el chico, pero Pansy le apretó la mano, en señal de apoyo–. Supongo que tendremos que ser pacientes.

–Así es, señor Weasley, no podemos forzar su recuperación, o podría volver a enfermar. El cuerpo y la mente de su amiga ha sufrido mucho estrés, así que lo mejor será que se recupere a su propio ritmo.

Pronto el desayuno estuvo listo y Snape probó bocado por primera vez en días. Ya no recordaba que tenía hambre, pero el olor y después la buena pinta que tenían aquellos huevos y el bacon, hicieron que recordase que sus tripas rogaban por alimento. Se sirvió al menos cinco salchichas, tres lonchas de bacon y dos huevos. Ron le alcanzó un trozo de pan, que el hombre devoró con ansia, y sin siquiera haber terminado por completo su plato cogió dos lonchas de bacon más.

–Severus, no quiero volver a verte sin comer en tanto tiempo –le reprendió Molly, que había adoptado al hombre como de la familia después de salvarle la vida a Hermione–. Y se acabó lo de tomar tanto café.

–Si sigue cocinando estos manjares tan temprano, le aseguro que no comeré otra cosa, Molly –comentó. Remus le miraba sorprendido, mientras los dos jóvenes se divertían con la escena, viendo comportarse a su profesor como una persona de carne y hueso, y no como un robot descorazonado como habitualmente se presentaba. Entonces, a Pansy se le ocurrió una pregunta que dejó helados a todos los presentes:

–Señor Snape, cuando encontré a Hermione en el suelo de la mazmorra llevaba puesta una camisa suya -comentó. El hombre se atragantó con el pan, y todos le miraron muy sorprendidos–. ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Tan temprano, ¿Es que Hermione no tenía ropa limpia?

–Pues, verá, yo…

–¿Profesor Snape?

Todos giraron su cabeza hacia la puerta de la cocina. Allí, de pie, con un camisón blanco y el cabello alborotado, se hallaba Hermione. El primero en reaccionar fue Snape, que se levantó de un salto y la miró sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

–¿Granger?

Ella dio un paso adelante, insegura. Luego, al ver que no había rechazo, otro más, y sin dudarlo alcanzó al hombre y se dejó caer en sus brazos, débil en fuerzas, pero llena de energía en su espíritu. Lloró de alegría por volverlo a encontrar, y sin dudarlo y delante de toda la sala le dio un beso de bienvenida en los labios. El hombre, sin saber bien si debía, correspondió a su cálido beso, dejándose envolver por la esencia de la vida de Hermione, que había vuelto para no irse en muchísimo tiempo. Ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos, y sintiendo que se iba a desvanecer, separó sus labios de los del hombre. Él la cogió en brazos y, con mucha cautela, la sentó en el sofá del salón.

Una vez ambos fuera de la vista, el hombre aprovechó para observar sus pupilas, tomarle el pulso y observar su frente, ya sin las vendas en ella.

–Estoy bien, profesor –le aseguró–. Solo me he mareado. Tengo mucha hambre. Casi como si llevara días sin comer –bromeó–.

–Granger, llevas cuatro días sin despertar. Estábamos todos muy preocupados por ti –le aseguró el hombre. No pudo evitar darle un abrazo cálido y necesitado, en el que él volcaba sin palabras todos los sentimientos que cruzaban su corazón: Hermione Granger estaba viva, y aún recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido, y además estaba entre sus brazos, sana y salva–.

–No puedo creerlo. No he notado nada al respecto –le prometió con su mirada–. Debéis estar agotados por mi culpa. Siento mucho haberle causado molestias.

–¿Molestias? –inquirió entonces, tomándola de las manos–. Jamás me he sacrificado tan voluntariamente para cuidar la vida de una persona, Granger.

–Profesor… –susurró, emocionada y secándose una lagrima. El hombre le dio un tierno beso en los labios, muy breve y tranquilizador para ella–.

–Puedes llamarme Severus.

–¡¿Pero cuando demonios ha ocurrido eso?! –exclamó Ronald con indignación en cuanto los otros dos salieron de la cocina–.

–Ron, tranquilízate –le pidió Pansy, mirándole a los ojos–.

–¡Estoy muy tranquilo! –aseguró, a sabiendas de que nadie creía semejante mentira descarada–. ¡Pero ese murciélago…!

–Ese "murciélago", como tú lo llamas, acaba de salvarle la vida a tu amiga –le recordó la rubia. Se acercó a él y le tomó de la mano–. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de relajarte? Ven, quiero hablar contigo de una cosa.

Retiró al muchacho a un lado en la cocina, alejado de los demás, que comentaban muy conmocionados la nueva relación existente entre Severus y Hermione. Ella se sentó en el banco de la mesa, y Ron se sentó en la silla que habitualmente ocupaba su padre. Entonces, ella le cogió ambas manos.

–Ron, el profesor Lupin me ha hecho una oferta –comenzó–.

–¿Una oferta? ¿De qué? –inquirió, pero ella le pidió silencio y él, obediente, se quedó callado–.

–El profesor Lupin me ha informado de que mi padre no sobrevivió al ataque del profesor Snape, y que ha muerto esta misma mañana –dijo, muy lentamente. El chico apretó sus manos en señal de solidaridad–. El caso es que, hasta que no cumpla dieciocho años, no podré disponer de mi fortuna y, lo que me preocupaba más, de mi propia casa. Así que tendría que vivir con alguien.

–Bueno, ya vives con alguien. Vives con nosotros, ya sabes, aquí –se apabulló el chico–.

–Ya, pero Ron, no podemos vivir juntos –intentó explicarse–. Somos… bueno, la verdad es que no sé qué somos en realidad – admitió confundida–. ¿Qué es lo que somos?

–Creía que había dejado bien claro lo que sentía –contestó el chico. Le tomó la cara con sus manos y depositó un beso en su boca–. Quiero ser tu compañero en la vida, Pansy Parkinson. Quiero estar contigo.

–Cielos, eso es… es… ¡Cielos! –repitió como una boba. La señora Weasley carraspeó, y el chico retiró sus manos lentamente y las volvió a posar en las de ella–. En fin, el caso es que si vamos a estar… bueno, juntos –aclaró entonces ella, sonriendo –, no podemos vivir juntos. Simplemente, es demasiado pronto. Y ahí entra el profesor Lupin. Él y su esposa me han ofrecido vivir con ellos, para ayudar a Dora con el bebé y para poder estar con ellos. Y yo he dicho que sí –confirmó–.

–¿Tendré que pedirle a Lupin permiso para salir contigo? –preguntó inseguro–.

–Me temo que sí –dramatizó ella en tono de burla–. Tendrás que enfrentarte a mi padre de acogida, el hombre lobo feroz.

Ambos rieron con una carcajada limpia, relajada y feliz. Al fin todo parecía dar una pequeña tregua a los habitantes de la casa de los Weasley, y más aún a la propia Molly, que había sufrido por Hermione y por Pansy, y después con el profesor Snape. Afortunadamente, Hermione se iba recuperando poco a poco, y Pansy y ella parecían llevarse bien, además de llevarse "mas que bien" con su hijo. Aún quedaba, sin embargo, algo que resolver para Pansy. Fue Ron quien, muy a su pesar, se personó en el salón de su casa para interrumpir a Hermione y Snape.

–¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó, después de dar tres golpes a la puerta–.

–Claro, Ron, pasa –le invitó Hermione. El pocionista se incorporó de su asiento, soltó la mano de Hermione y le dedicó una respetuosa mirada a Ronald, que se la devolvió. Ella le miró extrañada–. Vaya, pensaba que le odiabas.

–Cuando salva a tu mejor amiga de la muerte, es imposible que siga cayéndote mal –le aclaró él, y se sentó junto a ella. Apoyando su espalda en el sofá, Hermione se acurrucó en su pecho, cansada del esfuerzo que había supuesto para ella bajar tantas escaleras sola–.

–Ya imagino –comprendió–.

–Hermione, quiero hablar contigo de algo… Algo importante, en realidad –Le pidió el chico. Ella se incorporó y le miró a los ojos–.

–¿De qué se trata, Ron?

–De la muerte de tus padres –dijo de golpe. Hermione se puso rígida y tensa, y por un instante pensó que le iba a mandar a la cocina y no iba a querer hablar con él nunca jamás, pero tras amortiguar el golpe lo máximo posible, habló–.

–¿Qué pasa con la muerte de mis padres, Ron? –escrutó–.

–Bueno, no sé si recuerdas lo que estuvo diciendo quien–tu–sabes sobre lo que ocurrió realmente aquel día, en tu casa.

–Lo recuerdo –aseguró ella–. Habló de Harry, y de mi… y de Pansy.

–Exacto. Bien, pues Pansy quiere hablar contigo, aclarar las cosas. No ha dormido apenas en lo que llevamos de vuelta en casa, no se ha separado de tu puerta en cuatro días, y ha tenido que tomar pociones para no soñar. No es una mala chica –le prometió sin dejar margen de excusas–. Y no participó en… En fin, será mejor que te lo cuente ella –terminó, señalando la puerta. Allí, de pie y esperando su señal, estaba Pansy, temblando como un flan–.

–Hola. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? –preguntó a Hermione. La chica dubitó un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza. Ron se incorporó del sofá, y apretó el hombro de Pansy como apoyo–. Quisiera disculparme contigo.

–Por lo que ocurrió en Mayfair.

–Si, por lo que ocurrió en Mayfair –repitió la rubia. Sus dedos se enredaban en su regazo–. Hace cosa de un año, a mi padre le recriminaron que yo no era participativa en el grupo de allegados de quien–tu–sabes. El señor Oscuro quería que yo participara de manera más activa entre los mortífagos, que tomara partido en algunas de sus actividades. Lloré, pataleé y me opuse rotundamente, pero él me amenazó con asesinar a mi padre, así que tuve que ceder, con la condición de que fueran encargos menores. Desde ese momento, fui la vigilante de muchas de las que yo creía que eran "misiones secundarias" –recalcó, con un deje amargo en su voz–. En realidad, me estaban engañando para que vigilara las calles en los que se producían asesinatos a muggles. Me repugna muchísimo saber que por mi culpa muchos asesinatos fueron cometidos sin problema alguno. Y el colmo fue saber que, en uno de ellos, el último, murieron tus padres. Al parecer yo debía reunirme con el grupo en un lugar concreto de la calle, para marcharnos, pero me abandonaron. Hermione –la nombró, y la castaña levantó la vista de sus uñas para mirar a la ojiazul a la cara–, te juro por lo que más quiero que nunca supe de esto, que no sabía que asesinaban a gente inocente. Yo solo quería salvar la vida de mi padre –se excusó–. Él ha muerto esta mañana, a causa de las heridas que el profesor Snape le hizo.

–Siento mucho la perdida que supone para ti –dijo sinceramente Hermione–. Y creo lo que me estás diciendo. Es duro para ti estar en esta situación, pero al menos tienes a Ronald. Él cuidará de ti, es un chico muy bueno.

–Lo sé, aunque su temperamento le traicione a veces –se sonrió para sí la chica–. Vamos, tienes que comer algo, el desayuno aún sigue en la mesa. Te acompañaré.

Al volver a entrar en la cocina con Hermione, todos en ella rompieron en felicitaciones y aplausos. Ron la ayudó a sentarse en el banco de la cocina, y el profesor Snape recuperó su sitio frente a ella. Todos la miraban emocionados de verla con sus ojos bien abiertos, señal de que estaba recuperándose. Sin embargo, ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a decir en voz alta lo que todos pensaban al unísono: ¿Qué pasaba entre ella y Severus?

La primera en hablar a Hermione fue la señora Weasley, sartén en mano y con un cazo de leche en la otra.

–Vamos, cariño, tienes que reponer fuerzas. ¿Qué te apetece comer hoy? Solo dímelo, y lo cocinaré en un instante.

–Gracias, señora Weasley –le agradeció la chica, sonriéndole–. Lo que haga estará bien.

–¿Va a quedarle cicatriz en la frente, profesor Snape? –preguntó Pansy mirando a Hermione, con su herida ancha cruzando su cara–.

–Si curamos bien la herida y la protege del sol, no veo por qué debería quedar cicatriz. Hay ungüentos que son muy útiles para evitar ese tipo de marcas –le explicó a la rubia–.

–No me importaría si me quedase marca –aseguró Hermione, mirándole de reojo–. Me recordaría todo por lo que hemos pasado, y por lo que hemos sobrevivido.

Con estas solemnes palabras, el profesor Lupin la miró con ternura y se despidió de todos, especialmente de Pansy, a quien comunicó que en cuanto ella quisiera podía mudarse a casa de los Lupin. Hermione la miró con sorpresa, y la chica comenzó a ponerla al día. Ronald miraba al profesor sin saber qué pensar de él exactamente, dividido entre el agradecimiento por salvar a su amiga, y el instinto asesino que le provocaba el haberlos visto besándose en la cocina, frente al bacon. El hombre solo comía, sin quitarle el oído a Hermione, que charlaba emocionada con su nueva compañera.

–…y en cuanto estés recuperada me mudaré con el profesor Lupin y Dora –concluyó–. ¿Vendrás a visitarme?

–Por supuesto que sí, el profesor Sn… Severus y yo –se corrigió, y todos la miraron de soslayo. Ella se sonrojó, pero continuó hablando, sin reparos– iremos a visitarte a ti y a Tonks, en cuanto tenga a su bebé.

–Esperaré la visita con impaciencia –se sonrió la rubia–. Y tú, ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Seguirás en casa del profesor Snape?

–La profesora McGonagall confiaba en que él era el mejor para cuidar de mí en mi situación. Además, pretendía que estuviera un tiempo rodeada de muggles –explicó–. Así que, por una temporada, me quedaré con profesor Snape.

–Aun así, es demasiado arriesgado seguir en mi casa, puesto que ha sido localizada. Me temo que la Orden del Fénix ha perdido un espía –se lamentó Snape sinceramente–. Pero estos días he estado pensando, y creo que sería lo mejor para ambos salir del país una temporada, por la seguridad de toda la información de la que dispongo y, además, para la de la propia señorita Granger.

–Pues no hay más que hablar. Planearemos hacerlo de manera discreta –intervino Lupin–. Pronto acabará todo. Harry me ha informado hace menos de una hora, de que ya ha encontrado suficiente información como para terminar con el señor Oscuro, y solo nos falta un plan.

A pesar de que nadie en esa mesa terminaba de adaptarse a lo que acababa de ocurrir, ninguno pudo poner un impedimento razonable a esa explicación, así que lo dejaron estar. Todo iba a salir bien.


	12. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

–Severus, ¿Has visto mis zapatos? Vamos a llegar tarde a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ron –gritaba Hermione por el pasillo–.

–Están en el salón, donde siempre los dejas cuando llegas a casa –se quejó el hombre, que intentaba alisar una arruga minúscula e imperceptible de su camisa–.

Ya hacía algún tiempo en que, gracias a Merlín, la guerra había finalizado. Hermione siguió con Severus en su casa, arregló y vendió su casa en Londres, y con ese dinero hicieron una mudanza a una casa de campo cercana a Wellington, justo entre las viviendas de los Weasley y los Lupin, a media hora en coche de ambos lugares. La mansión de Pansy, que heredaría al mes siguiente tras semanas de negociaciones con los abogados, también estaba relativamente cerca. El cumpleaños de Ron sería allí, en la mansión Parkinson, cuyos jardines habían sido acondicionados para poder celebrar una pequeña reunión familiar.

Hermione terminó de retocarse los labios, nerviosa. Aún no se lo había contado a Severus, pero debía hacerlo, y pensaba que hoy, en el cumpleaños de Ronald, era un buen momento. Intentando no darle demasiadas vueltas, bajó las escaleras, descalza, para encontrar a su hombre apoyado con desgana en la barandilla, con una camisa gris y unos pantalones negros, a juego con sus ojos, que en ese momento se percataban de que bajaba las escaleras y la observaban contonear sus caderas embutidas en ese precioso vestido rojo que le había regalado por su cumpleaños.

–¿Qué tal estoy? –preguntó, insegura de si le gustaría su atuendo–. ¿Crees que estoy ridícula?

–Si no fuera porque sé que tu fidelidad es incorruptible, te prohibiría lucirte a la vista de otros hombres –le aseguró, cogiéndola de la cintura suavemente para besarla en los labios–.

–Siempre tan sutil, Severus –se sonrió, sonrojada–.

–Y tú siempre tan inocente, cómo me gusta que seas así –le aseguró, devolviéndole la sonrisa–. Vamos, la chimenea espera.

Ambos se cogieron de la mano y exclamaron la dirección de la mansión Parkinson, y pronto viajaron entre chimeneas hasta localizar la correspondiente salida.

La mansión de los Parkinson había sido reconstruida por los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, con especial interés Lupin, quien creía que Pansy se merecía tener lo mejor que pudiese disfrutar, y su casa sin duda era lo que más prisa le urgía, pues él conocía los planes de Ronald. Ya hacía algunos días que, temblando como un flan, había venido a su casa a hablar con él en persona.

Las tres mesas de tentempiés estaban ya colocadas en el jardín, con platitos y vasos y algunas sillas alrededor. La familia Weasley al completo estaba allí, incluido Bill con Fleur, con un embarazo ya algo adelantado, y con Percy, quien había aparecido con una chica que parecía muy prometedora. Hermione y Snape fueron los últimos en llegar, y a los que Pansy dio la más acalorada bienvenida.

–¡Hermione! –exclamó la rubia, y corrió a abrazar a su amiga. Ginny se acercó también y la saludó, y luego se giraron hacia el profesor Snape–. Buenas tardes, profesor.

–Hola, profesor Snape –saludó Ginny. Aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la relación de su amiga con su ex profesor de pociones, y no sabía bien cómo comportarse frente a él–.

–Bienvenidos, pasad al jardín. Hoy hace un día espléndido –se maravilló Pansy. Llevaba un vaporoso vestido blanco y sandalias, y parecía que para ella el verano ya hubiera llegado, a pesar de quedar más de un mes para el cambio de estación–.

Al salir al jardín, el chico del cumpleaños se hallaba charlando con Fleur de manera algo torpe y apurada. Hermione se acercó a él, con su regalo en las manos, y tocó su hombro. Fleur se escabulló todo lo rápido que pudo, aliviada de poder desembarazarse de una situación tan incómoda, y Ronald se giró y le dio un abrazo de bienvenida.

–Bueno, Ron, Hoy cumples dieciocho años –le felicitó Hermione–. Espero que hayas hecho muchos planes para aprovecharlos al máximo.

–Ni te imaginas –dijo él, tocando compulsivamente su bolsillo del pantalón–.

–¿Quieres una copa de champagne, Hermione? –ofreció Pansy, trayendo ya una copa para ella–. Lo han traído desde Francia, no podía dejar que brindásemos con un cava cualquiera, ¿Verdad?

–No, Pansy, gracias, pero… hoy no beberé –se excusó, y Pansy levantó una ceja, suspicaz–.

–Bueno, Pansy –la interrumpió Ron, cogiendo una copa de las que la chica llevaba en la mano–. La verdad es que, ya que estas aquí… ¡Prestadme atención, por favor!

Los presentes se quedaron en silencio, y salvo el profesor Lupin, todos parecían asombrados.

–Eh… Esto… Ya ha pasado un tiempo en el que la guerra terminó –dijo, a pesar de que era una información felizmente conocida por todos–. Y aunque aún hay mucho por hacer, y mucho por lo que seguir luchando –añadió, y muchos asintieron–, hoy he decidido que no quiero luchar más. He decidido dejar de pensar en la guerra, y volcarme en lo que más me importa en mi vida. Y es que, cuando uno vive en la guerra, cuando sabe que todo puede acabar en un instante, ve muy claro lo que quiere de verdad en su vida. En mi caso, sin dudarlo un segundo –dijo, y se giró hacia Pansy, que lo escuchaba con interés como los demás, ajena a que el asunto iba con ella, y al ver su penetrante mirada celeste abrió la boca con asombro, cayendo en la cuenta– eres tú, Pansy. He deseado estar contigo para el resto de mi vida desde que apareciste en ella. Y ahora –Ron se arrodilló en el suelo, Hermione apretó el brazo de Severus y la señora Weasley sollozaba emocionada con su marido junto a ella– solo te pido que me permitas hacerlo posible.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una preciosa cajita de terciopelo verde. Dentro había un anillo de compromiso, con un diamante justo en el centro. Pansy le miró boqueando, asombrada, emocionada y sin habla. Miró alrededor, buscando las palabras que al parecer habían escapado de su capacidad de comunicación verbal, y Hermione, reaccionando a tiempo, asintió frenéticamente con su cabeza.

–Oh, Ronald, yo… ¡Cielos! –sollozó–. ¿Cómo no lo he visto venir?

–Bueno, El profesor Lupin sabe guardar un secreto –sonrió, y el hombre levantó la copa en su honor desde su posición, con Dora y su hijo junto a él–.

–Cielos, cielos… ¡Claro, claro que sí, Ronald Weasley, estúpido! –exclamó, y todos rompieron al momento en vítores y felicitaciones para la feliz pareja.

Hermione miró su dedo anular, vacío. Ella y Severus habían decidido esperar a que pasara un tiempo antes de dar el gran paso. Ya lo habían hablado varias veces, y ella había estado de acuerdo, pero al ver la felicidad en el rostro de su amiga, sintió algo en su pecho. Severus observaba la escena sin pena ni gloria, feliz por su alumna y deseando que Weasley de verdad la tratase como lo que merecía ser tratada. Se giró para ver en el transparente semblante de su pareja lo que pensaba, cuando se percató de que, entre sonrisas y sonrojos, Hermione lloraba.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿eres del tipo de chica que llora con las bodas? –inquirió–.

–No, no es eso. Es solo que verlos tan feliz me hace pensar en cuando nosotros…

–Dijimos de esperar algún tiempo, pero ese tiempo no durará eternamente. Llegará nuestro dia, no te preocupes por eso –le dijo, dándole un beso en su cabeza, alborotando sus cabellos–.

–Ya lo sé, pero…–

–¿Pero? –preguntó el hombre. Hermione le miró a los ojos: había llegado el momento–.

–Severus, tengo que contarte algo de lo que me enteré hace algunas semanas –confesó. Sin saberlo, Ginny Weasley les estaba oyendo discretamente desde la mesa de los sándwiches–.

–¿De qué se trata? –se interesó el hombre, mirando como Hermione retorcía su cabello–.

–Es que… estoy embarazada –dijo, muy colorada, y por un momento no recibió respuesta, pero…

–¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA! –Ginny gritó tan indiscretamente que todos en la fiesta interrumpieron lo que estaban haciendo para girarse a mirarla–.

–Por merlín –pudo por fin exclamar el hombre, y buscando una silla con su mano se sentó, y Hermione hizo lo mismo frente a él y al resto de los invitados, consciente de cada una de las miradas–. ¿Voy a ser padre?

–Sí, vas a ser padre… –contestó ella, sin saber cómo se había tomado la noticia.

Snape levantó la vista, y con una sonrisa radiante, besó a Hermione en los labios.


End file.
